The Demon God
by Thunderito
Summary: Ten Demons. Ten Bijuu that rocked the Monster World. Nine were sealed, except one. The one has returned and is ready to take on the world of Monsters by storm, starting from Yokai Academy. Uber-Godlike Naruto. Rated M for blood, violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 0

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with a brand new story! So, the two most requested stories were the Naruto/Sao and the Naruto/Rosario-Vampire. However, Rosario won by one vote, so that is what I will do. This is an introduction to the world, just like Alpha Bijuu. Now, the story's name is The Demon God. With no further delay, on with the start of a new story!**

 **Chapter 0:**

 _The_ _ **Monster World**_ _. A dimensional world, home to all races of Monsters. Split from the Human World by a Dimensional Barrier, it was created from the Gods. Some say the Gods created the Monsters, to test how lifeforms would adapt with powers. Some say they are freaks of nature. No one truly knows what was the true reason of the existence of the Monsters. What is known, however, is that Humans and Monsters were in a never-ending war, each one wanting to exterminate the other. However, the Dimensional Barrier of the Gods forbade it. So, the majority of the Monsters were secluded in their own world, growing in power and knowledge. They formed organizations and positions of power, usually complemented by the power of a race. They created a Monster Ranking System, with the lowest being E-Rank and the highest S-Rank. In the entire world, only 4 known races have been accepted as the dreadful S-Ranks._

 _First were the_ _ **Youko.**_ _Youko were humanoid creatures, the size of humans or taller, with intricate tattoo-like markings all over their body. They possessed tails, the more tails a Youko had the stronger it was. The strongest Youko's in history were mostly with 8 Tails. They were rumoured to have the blood of a Kitsune, because of their famed KitsuneBi. The second race was the_ _**Phoenix**_ _. Phoenixes were large, majestic, fire-covered birds with glowing eyes and tremendous size. They had incredible power, as a fully-charged blast of their fire were strong enough to bring down mountains. They were quite secluded, in the peaks of volcanoes, coming down only for hunts and war, or for special occasions that have to do with the entire Monster World. The strongest were the Black Phoenixes. The third race was the_ _ **Werewolf**_ _. Werewolves are Human-looking beasts, though under the effect of a moon, they transform into large Wolves, walking on two legs, with incredible power and unmatched speed. The strongest a Werewolf can go is under the effect of a full moon. The most powerful Werewolves, called Alpha Werewolves, however, are capable of transforming any time, though their strength does increase under the moon. Finally, they were the_ _ **Vampires**_ _. Vampires are human like monsters of great beauty. They usually have red eyes and fangs to suck out blood. They possess monstrous strength, toughness and huge reserves of Yoki power, the energy of the Monsters. They are considered the strongest monsters, with only werewolves able to match their combat prowess. Among them, the descendants of the Shinso were something like royalty._

 _However, there once existed a race of ten beings far greater than even the Vampires. So terrifying, so strong, that the Monsters couldn't rank them as even SS-Rank, a title so rare that only a few Shinso Vampires, Alpha Werewolves, 8-Tailed Yoko and Black Phoenixes were capable to reach. They were called, the_ _ **Bijuu.**_

 _It was in the Dark Ages, the time of_ _ **Alucard,**_ _otherwise known as the_ _ **Oldest Vampire**_ _, a few centuries before he was defeated by the_ _ **Three Great Dark Lords**_ _. Ten beasts appeared in the world, so powerful that even Alucard was weak against them. They took over the Monster World by storm, with many great Monsters attempting to defeat them, either for fame and fortune or to be rid of their threat. Only Alucard was capable of barely defeating their lowest in power, however, he suffered great injuries, injuries that didn't heal even during the time he was defeated by the Dark Lords. Their strength was so great, that they were considered the royalty of Monsters, Godlike beings that crashed down to the earth, with their leader widely regarded as a_ _**God of Monsters**_ _. All of the Bijuu were always in their large Monster Form, to display their fearsome strength, except their leader, who didn't need to._

 _The first of the Bijuu resembled a Tanuki. It's skin was a sandy brown colour, with dark blue markings running all over his body. He had a jagged mouth with no tongue. It's eyes had black sclera, with yellow irises and pupils resembling a four pointed star, with four dots around it. It possessed one large spiked tail. It was called the_ _**Ichibi.**_

 _The second Bijuu resembled a Bakaneko. It's body was completely engulfed in azure flames. It had two different coloured pupiless eyes, one green and one yellow. It had two tails behind it, also engulfed in azure flames. It was called the_ _ **Nibi.**_

 _The third Bijuu resembled a Turtle. It had a grey crab like shell, with spikes running all over his body, except the belly. It had red muscle tissue, with a pair of grey hands, but no hind-legs. It's face was covered by a spiked forehead and jaw, with one red eye with yellow pupils. It had three shrimp-like tails behind it. It was called the_ _ **Sanbi.**_

 _The fourth Bijuu resembled an Ape. It had the body-build of a Gorilla, with red fur and green skin. It had yellow irises with white pupils. It's face had elongated blunt fangs and two large horns in his forehead resembling a crown. It had four large tails, with spike-like protrusions running along them. It was called the_ _ **Yonbi.**_

 _The fifth Bijuu resembled a Horse, but with the head of a 's fur was white, with tanned horns and hooves. It;s dark blue-green eyes had red markings below them, It had five white tails and it was called the_ _ **Gobi.**_

 _The sixth Bijuu resembled a large Slug, It was white with a bluish tint. It was bipedal, with small arms and feet. It had optical tentacles for eyes and holes for a mouth. His entire body, from his head to his six tails, was covered in a slimy substance, It was called the_ _ **Rokubi.**_

 _The seventh Bijuu resembled an armoured Kabutomushi, the armour blue. An orange glow came from inside it's helmet-like skull. It had spikes on it's shoulders, with a row of slits below them and six legs, three on each side. It's face had two pincers and two large horns. It had six tail-like orange wings, with an actual green tail. It was called the_ _ **Nanabi.**_

 _The eighth Bijuu resembled an Ushi-Oni, with four large horns on his head. It had a muscular upper body, with spiked protrusions on the elbows. It had straight teeth and pure white eyes. It had eight octopus tails growing behind him, using them as legs. It was called the_ _ **Hachibi**_ _._

 _The ninth Bijuu was the biggest, resembling a Kitsune. It had red fur, with the upper body resembling that of a Human. It's eyes were red with slits. It had nine enormous tails running behind it. It was called the_ _**Kyuubi**_ _, Master of the Youko's._

 _The tenth Bijuu had a different appearance, as it was always in it's human form. It stood at 6'4 with a ripped frame. His hair was golden, with black streaks running through it. He had blood-red eyes, with slit pupils similar to a wolf. His face was angular, with a strong jaw and three dense whisker-like marks on each cheeks. He was wearing a dark grey robe, concealing his entire figure. A black Yoki aura with a red outline surrounded him, with 2 wolf ears and 10 ethereal white tails with red outline behind him. He was called the_ _ **Juubi**_ _, God of Monsters._

 _The Monsters tried for a long time to bring down the Bijuu, though each attempt failed, as the Ichibi alone could take on an entire battalion of Vampires. A lot of Blood was spilled throughout the years, so they turned to Sealing. Through the loss of many lives, they sealed Eight Bijuu inside different, isolated locations in the Monster World, powered by thousands seals and Holy artifacts. The Kyuubi was sealed in another dimension, as it's power was too great to be contained in any location. The Juubi escaped with little effort, swearing to free his brothers and sisters. For hundreds of years no one has seen him._

 _The years passed and the tale of the_ _**Royal Monsters**_ _became a legend, with only the still alive survivors remembering the horrors of that war. But soon, everything would change. The world would soon feel, the power of the_ _ **Demon God**_ _._

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

In the Headmaster's room of Yokai academy, sat **Tenmei Mikogami**. He was one of the Three Dark Lords, one of the most powerful demons of his age and is known as the **Exorcist** , as he wore clothes resembling a priest. He was sighing, dealing with paperwork. Suddenly, he felt an enormous wave of pressure fall upon him, so strong that he fell to the floor in pure fear. He knew this aura, this terrifying power, this otherworldly energy. He was only a young demon back then, but he knew it. He looked up, pure terror in his eyes and saw Him. He stood in front of the closed door, looking exactly the same as he did back then, with his clothes the only difference. He had his arms crossed and was looking down at him "It's been a long time Tenmei Mikogami. My name is **Shinju Naruto** but you can call me the **Juubi no Ookami**." he said, in a tone of great power.

 **Woohoo! Hope you liked the introduction to my new story! Tell me what you thought of it. Advice and questions are appreciated, flames ignored. Now, for all those who will ask, this will be a Harem. Moka is in it, both Inner and Outer. I don't know about Kurumu, Mizore or Ruby, but there will be other women too, specifically Akasha and some Demons that aren't in Canon Rosario Vampire. Naruto has Rinne-Sharingan for those who wonder. Any other questions, feel free to send. Thunderito out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Yokai Academy

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the first chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features Naruto's arrival to the school. Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 1: Yokai Academy**

 _ **Bus**_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a calm breeze, a wind of change. Inside a bus, next to a window, stood Naruto, his arm supporting his face, a bored yet sharp look in his eyes. He was wearing black jeans, black boots, a black belt with a square golden buckle that had the letter 'N' carved on it. For his torso, he wore a blood red muscle shirt that did little to hide his incredible build, with a black leather jacket above it, zipped halfway up. Hanging around his neck was a necklace with a pitch-black diamond. He was currently observing the countryside, on his way to Yokai Academy, with only him and the driver inside the bus. He remembered his 'meeting' with the Headmaster.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto looked down at Tenmei Mikogami, releasing his powerful pressure slightly, giving him the necessary room to breath and speak. Tenmei rose slightly, panting, as sweat formed on his face. 'His power isn't the same. No, I can tell even by this little amount it has grown stronger by leagues!' he thought. Naruto looked at him "I want to enroll in Yokai Academy as a student." he said, surprising Tenmei. "A-And why would you want that, Naruto-sama?" he said, only to fall back to the ground from a new burst of power. Naruto narrowed his eyes "That is for me to know,_ _ **Dark Lord**_ _." he said with sarcasm. "Also, I refuse to wear that abomination you call a uniform." he added, crossing his arms. Tenmei simply nodded. Naruto went to leave but stopped. He turned his head to him, his eyes glowing "If you speak to anyone about me, consider yourself booked for a trip straight to oblivion." he said, his tone filled with malice as all colour left Tenmei's face. He disappeared in black smoke, as the pressure was lifted. Tenmei gasped for breath. He painfully rose 'Of all that could happen, this managed to happen..' he thought._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto's train of thought was stopped as the bus came to a halt. The door opened and a teenager with black hair and brown eyes entered. He was wearing the male uniform of Yokai Academy students, which consisted of a white shirt with buttons, a red tie and a green jacket with the school's emblem. He also wore brown pants and green loafers. He noticed only Naruto was inside the bus, but the blond's red eyes and sharp look scared him, so he sat down two seats forward. Naruto sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes 'What is a human doing in a school of monsters? Beats me, though if the kid passses the first lesson without any student realising it, I will be impressed at him and disappointed at the males of the school.' he said, with a light smirk. He heard the bus driver talk to the boy "Hey, are you attending Yokai academy?" he asked, as the boy nodded "Then be prepared. It is a scary school." he said, as the boy raised an eyebrow but was interrupted by his phone. He picked it up and started chatting, as Naruto went back to his thoughts.

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

The bus stopped, as the human first went outside and paling at the surroundings. The bus driver smirked, though it disappeared, with sweat forming on his face as Naruto slowly walked out of the bus. That kid's aura was so dark, he felt like death was certain against him. He quickly drove away.

Naruto tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder, though the boy cringed as his strength even at it's lowest was well over the strongest humans. "Listen up kid. Be careful in this school." he said, walking ahead. Tsukune looked slightly scared.

Naruto walked around, observing the different decorations. He noted the blood river and shook his head. He suddenly heard a cry of "Lookout!" and sighed, raising his arm. He caught a female waist, as a bike crashed on his shoulder, only to get destroyed, as if it hit a wall of cement. He looked at the girl, as he placed her down. She had a fair face, long pink hair and emerald green eyes that gave her an exotic look. She had a curvy figure, with C-Cup breasts and a firm rear. She was wearing the female outfit of Yokai Academy students, which consisted of the green jacket above a white shirt and a brown skirt, with brown shoes. She blinked, then blushed lightly at the handsome blonde. She smiled "I am sorry! I am anemic, so I didn't watch where I was going." she said, as he nodded.

"It is quite fine." he said, then she noticed something. Blood flowed from his neck slightly, probably from the bike crash. Her blush deepened, as the smell was intoxicating to her. She suddenly bit his neck, drinking his blood, as he raised an eyebrow. She widened her eyes. That was the sweetest blood she had ever tasted, full of energy. She licked the part where she bit him, only to notice there was no wound. She raised an eyebrow, as she was sure there was a scratch. She then widened her eyes, blushing "Sorry! I am a vampire and your blood seemed so delicious!" she said, as he smirked.

"I told you it is fine." he said, picking up the bike "From your attire, I assume you will be a freshman of Yokai Academy." he said as she nodded. She walked with him "That is right! Are you as well?" she asked, which he nodded. She looked at him, then looked to the ground "Um, could you be my friend? I don't know anyone here." she said, as he looked at her. He smirked slightly "I thought we already were friends." he said, as she glomped him with a smirk. Sighing, they went their way to the Academy. They split once they arrived, as the males and females were picking up their class schedules on different locations.

Naruto was walking around, trying to find Class 103. He soon found it, entering. Once inside, the females looked at him with blushes, due to his face and look, while the boys looked at him in envy. He sat down to the corner of the class, as the teacher, a woman with blonde hair and closed eyes, wearing an orange blouse below a white shirt and a brown skirt, started the lesson.

She smiled "Hello everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy! I am your form room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka!" she said cheerfully. "As you already know, this is a school for monsters!" she said. Naruto felt the fear coming off Tsukune, who was sitting in front of him and chuckled lowly. "The world is under the occupation of the Humans, so for us to survive, we must learn to coexist with them!" she explained "So Rule number 1: Never reveal your true form, unless in certain situations. Rule number 2: No one should know of your true form. Remember these rules!" she exclaimed happily.

A student huffed "What boring rules. We should just eat the humans." Saizou said, as Tsukune's fear increased. Shizuka continued "For that reason, any human will be killed on the spot!" she said, as Tsukune almost fainted.

Suddenly, the door opened, as Moka entered "Sorry I am late!" she said, then bowed with a smile "I am Akashiya Moka! Pleased to meet you!" she exclaimed happily, as the men gave her lecherous grins. She suddenly saw Naruto and squealed, rushing and glomping him, to the hate of all guys in the room, effectively stopping the lesson.

 _ **Hallways**_

Everyone looked at Moka, walking the hallways, dragging Naruto by the hand, unconsciously placing it between her breasts, as both girls and boys send glares, the girls at Moka, the boys at Naruto. They went to a vending machine, Moka getting a tomato juice and Naruto coffee. Suddenly, Saizou came and picked Naruto by his shirt lifting him "What are you doing Moka-chan with a lowlife like him? Why don't you ditch him and- ACK!" he screamed, as Naruto broke his arm in five different spots with a single jab. Saizou held his arm in pain, before Naruto flicked him on his forehead with his finger, sending him crashing into a wall. Naruto picked Moka and led her away.

 _ **Rooftop**_

Moka and Naruto were sitting on the rooftop. Moka turned to him "Hey Naruto-kun, what is your true form?" she then put her hand in her mouth "Oh I am sorry, we aren't allowed to reveal of true forms." she said. Naruto looked at her "Speaking of true forms, you don't really look like a true Vampire." he said, as she showed him the Rosary "It's because of this. If this is taken off, I will turn into a scary vampire. That is why even I can't remove it." she said. A growl was heard, as Moka blushed. She looked at him "Um, could I drink your blood?" she asked, as he revealed his neck. Squealing, she bit him, sucking his blood, as she moaned at the taste. He shook his head 'She seems addicted.' he thought. Suddenly, the bell rung and they parted ways, as now had different classes.

 _ **Courtyard**_

Naruto walked around the courtyard, wondering where Moka was. His extra keen ears heard her scream, as he teleported to her location. There, she saw her below a tree, looking terrified at Saizo, who was in his True Form, a large muscular orc. He disappeared and flicked him to a tree. Saizou roared "Stay away! She is mine!" he roared, as Naruto picked up Moka. Smirking, he took off her Rosario, to her surprise, as a large wave of Youki surrounded the area, as Saizou looked scared. Naruto looked at Moka's new appearance with interest.

She stood slightly taller, with a curvier body, wider hips and larger breasts, going to D-Cup. Her eyes were blood red and her hair silver white. She looked at Naruto then smirked at Saizo. " **So you're the one who awakened me?** " she asked, as Saizo was trembling "Silver hair, red eyes, terrifying power. This is an S-Class monster, a Vampire!" he said, as she smirked stretching. Saizou's body was trembling, then he growled "It doesn't matter if you're a vampire! I will beat you!" he said. She yawned, then looked at him " **Know your place**." she said, kicking him into a rock, as he fell unconscious.

She turned to Naruto, approaching him, her hands in her hips, a seductive sway of her hips in her movement. She looked at him " **I sense a great power within you. Power far greater than even my father, a being beyond S-Class. What… are you?** " she spoke with great interest. He smirked, as he approached her "Something worth discovering on your own." he said, as she smirked. She bit his neck, savouring the taste of his blood. She looked at him " **I look forward to figuring you out, Naruto-kun**." she said, as he placed the Rosario back on. "Before she disappeared, she said "Take care of Outer Moka." As Moka turned back to her normal form, unconscious, Naruto looked at her. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style. As he was making his way back school, he thought 'Things might get interesting before I start my plan.'

 **Done! I hope you liked the first chapter, sorry for it's length, I will try to make the Chapters longer next time. As for the way the story looks, bear with me, I am trying to make the paragraphs like you guys like. Anyway, each Chapter will be between one and two episodes of the Canon Rosario-Vampire. Since I remember the events but have forgotten the lines, I am watching an episode at a time. So, any advice for future Chapters/episodes is much appreciated. That is all. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	3. Chapter 2: A succubus and a witch

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the second chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features Kurumu and Yukari. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 2: A succubus and a witch**

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

A week had passed since Naruto's arrival to Yokai Academy. So far, everything was peaceful. Naruto enjoyed it slightly, as for quite a while he didn't have a chance to relax. He passed the days with Moka, who was clinging to him and drinking his blood whenever she could. He didn't mind as she seemed to enjoy it. Besides, his blood regenerated almost instantly after the wound was closed, so it wasn't like he was hurt, while at the same time it wasn't like he would turn into a vampire, his powers were too great for that. And from her continuous drinking, she didn't seem to suffer any effects either, so everything was cool. He enjoyed Moka, as her hyperactivity and fun nature eased up his own strict nature. Lesson had ended a few minutes ago and he had to use the bathroom, so Moka went out her way to the courtyard. He was looking for her, when she heard her shout his name. He turned and narrowed his eyes slightly. She was sitting on a bench, with an awkward feeling Tsukune next to her, as Moka held his arm. He approached them slowly, as Moka hugged him. All the while, he was looking at Tsukune, who was gulping. She let go of him and gestured at Tsukune "Naruto-kun, this is Tsukune-kun, a new friend of mine. Could you please be friends with him?" she asked him, smiling cutely. Naruto turned to Tsukune. He looked at him for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Tsukune and raised his arm slowly. Tsukune shook it, only to close his eyes in pain, as Naruto's supernatural strength made his arm dark red. Naruto let go and placed an arm on Tsukune "Moka-chan can you please wait here? Me and Tsukune must have a man conversation. I promise not to hurt him." he said, to ease her worried look.

He took Tsukune a few feet away, out of Moka's ear reach, then turned to him, crossing his arms "Tell me, why did you want to be friends with Moka?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Tsukune gulped, seeing Naruto's blood red, slitted eyes appearing as if they could pierce his soul "B-Because she is the most friendly person in our class." he stuttered. Naruto continued "Does it have anything to do with her beauty, physical or mental?". Tsukune shook his head "No. I just want to be her friend cause she seems like a nice person." he admitted. Naruto looked at him for a minute, to Tsukune's growing anxiousness, then nodded. Naruto outstretched his arm to the right, palm facing upwards, as to Tsukune's surprise, a hole appeared above his arm in the air. A pair of greenish black Nunchaku fell down. He threw them at Tsukune, along with a scroll "If you are to be Moka's friend, not to mention live in a monster school, you should gain some powers. Those nunchaku are sentient. The more you train with them and bond with them, the stronger you will become. The scroll contains a training schedule and a Nunchaku style. Get to work when you got free time." he said, as he left, then stopped. He turned to him "Tell Moka I have some work to do." he added, going his own way, as Tsukune nodded with surprise and walked back to Moka.

'I should have given this to that Philosophy teacher before I went to Moka.' he thought, holding an envelope. Shizuka asked him to give this to that teacher before he left class and he accepted. But he had to go to the bathroom, then went to find Moka and he forgot. He remembered it later on. As he was walking, he heard a cry of help. He turned, seeing a girl on her knees, next to a large root of a tree. He observed her with slight interest, as she looked at him. She had light blue hair tied with a purple headband and her eyes were purple. She had a curvy figure, with huge breasts, reaching an H-Cup. She didn't wear the school's uniform, instead wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a red bowtie, with a yellow vest above that. She also had a brown checked skirt and white shoes. He raised her to her feet, as she pressed her breasts at his chest, getting a raised eyebrow. She smiled "Thank you for helping me!" she said, then she changed her smile to a seductive one "Will you be mine, Naruto-kun?" she asked, her eyes glowing slightly.

Naruto felt a sudden attempt to invade his head and dispelled the illusion. He pushed her back as she yelped and fell on her back. He looked at her with narrowed eyes "If you ever attempt to try and hypnotize me again, you will regret it." he threatened, before living. Kurumu looked shocked, then narrowed her eyes, clenching her teeth.

 _ **Hallway**_

Moka was drinking some tomato juice, when Kurumu approached her, hate filled eyes "It's all your fault Akashiya Moka!" she accused, pointing at her. A crowd gathered, with the boys whistling and drooling at Kurumu's massive breasts. Moka took a step back in surprise and blinked "What did I do?" she asked. She growled "Don't play innocent! You are in the way of my grand plan!" she said, as Moka looked confused. "My plan is to turn all the males in Yokai Academy into my love slaves! Yes, the flawless plan of the succubus Kurumu Kurono!" she shouted, with many of the boys nodding, not minding to be her slave. Moka raised n eyebrow, sweat dropping at the plan "Um, isn't it against the rules to reveal your true form?" she asked. "However, all the boys fall for you!" she said, fire appearing in her eyes "I won't lose to you!" she yelled, as sparks flew from the girl's eyes. The boys had stars in their eyes "Catfight!" they yelled.

What ensued was the hottest catfight the school males had ever seen, as the two girls bit, pulled and slapped everywhere they could. Kurumu was pulling on Moka's hair, as she scratched her arms, while Moka was biting her shoulder, clawing her stomach. Suddenly, Kurumu kneed the rather combat inexperienced Outer Moka in her stomach, as she gasped for air. Kurumu reared her arm back, going to slap her. However, a hand grabbed her wrist in mid-attack. Everyone gasped as Naruto appeared out of thin air and grabbed her arm. He looked at the two women "What is going on here?" he asked.

Kurumu leaned to him, then pointed at Moka "She started it!" she said, then tried her strongest illusion on him "Please punish her Naruto-kun." she purred seductively, however, Naruto narrowed his eyes. He pushed her to the ground, causing her to gasp. He turned to Moka "What happened Moka?" he asked. She pointed at Kurumu "She said I am in her way to turn all boys in school into slaves!" as Kurumu growled "Why do you care? It is you who keep him as a food source!" she accused, with Moka widening her eyes. Tears formed in her eyes, as she attempted to run off, however, she fell on the chest of someone. She looked up, only to see another Naruto. Suddenly, an ominous aura was felt. All the students reared back, as Naruto looked angry. He towered over Kurumu, as she felt like an ant in front of a lion. He growled "It was my decision to allow her to drink my blood and I support it fully. Now, you hurt my friend. Apologise, or face the consequences." he growled, as Kurumu looked down. She muttered something, only for narrow to say 'Louder'. She mumbled an apology, as Naruto nodded. He turned and grabbed Moka,as the clone dispelled and both of them left the building.

 _ **Forest**_

Naruto was walking around the forest, trying to console a sad Moka. Suddenly, he turned, Moka slowly following his action. There, stood Kurumu with a strong look in her face. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as she transformed into her True Form. Two demonic wings grew from her back, a demonic tail from her rear and her nails turned to large claws. She narrowed her eyes "I challenge you Moka Akashiya, for the right of Naruto!" she yelled, charging. Naruto smirked, as he took off in one swift move the Rosario, as a column of Youki rose, with Kurumu stopping mid-way, fear in her eyes. Inner Moka was revealed, looking at Kurumu with an arrogant smirk. Sweat formed on Kurumu's face "Is this a Vampire's true form, a true S-Ranked monster?" she said out loud, with Moka disappearing and appearing in front of her " **Your body will determine the rumours, little succubus.** " she said, as Kurumu attempted to slice her. She dodged the strikes and grabbed her tail, raising her to the air. " **Learn your place**!" she said, kicking her through three trees, before she slammed and bounced off a thick log. She looked up terrified, as Moka raised her leg in an axe kick, attempting to break her. However, Naruto appeared and caught her leg effortlessly, to her surprise. She narrowed her eyes at him " **Why?** " she asked, as Naruto turned to Kurumu "You do this to find your Destined One?" he asked, as Kurumu widened her eyes, then nodded. He sighed and let go of Moka "Your Destined One will be a man you truly love. Capturing boys won't bring you near." he finished. He then turned to Moka "She isn't worth killing." he said, as she frowned, but understood. He placed the Rosario back as she said " **Take care of Outer Moka.** " then she fell unconscious. As the pressure dissipated, Kurumu also fell unconscious. Naruto sighed, making a clone. The real one picked up Moka, the clone picked up Kurumu and they both went to the infirmary.

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto woke up from his alarm clock, smashing it to bits with a punch. He opened his eyes, blinked in annoyance, then picked up a new clock. He rose with a yawn and went to the bathroom. Unlike most dorms, his had a bathroom inside, so he didn't have to use the men's bathroom. He did all of his morning activities, before dressing and escaping his room. He had nothing to do for a while, as school didn't start in an hour. He merely went to a vending machine and picked up some coffee. He stood outside the men's bathroom, leaning on the wall and taking a few sips from time to time. He observed as the male students rushed to finish their activities quickly. A few of them were complaining because they turned in their true form in the middle of the night. He shook his head, as it showed they didn't have control over their power. He noticed Tsukune coming out of the bathroom. Tsukune saw Naruto and waved, with Naruto nodding at him "Get dressed up." he said, turning back to the students. Tsukune nodded and in 10 minutes, he returned in his school uniform.

They walked towards the Academy, as the dorms were in separate buildings. They saw a large white board outside, as Tsukune sighed "This is what I thought I forgot. The results came out." he said, looking at his score and seeing he was 124th. He sighed then turned to Naruto "What score did you get Naruto-san?" he asked, as Naruto pointed. He looked at the direction,only to widen, as he was ranked 1st, with a flawless score and extra points for his pinpoint, detailed answers. He looked down, as Naruto huffed "Don't let it get in your head. For your condition, you did very well, unlike some others." he said, addressing three goblins who were cheering they got to the 200 ranks. It sickened him that they were proud of that, but he chose to pay little attention. Suddenly, he turned his attention to cheers. Moka was walking towards them as all boys cheered her. She smiled, rushing and glomping Naruto "Hey Naruto-kun! Hi Tsukune-kun!" she greeted them, as they nodded with smiles. Tsukune looked at the board and gasped "Moka-san you're 5th!" he exclaimed as she nodded, frowning "I am 124th…" he mumbled as she smiled "I am sure if you try harder you will reach the 80th seats next time!" she said, lifting Tsukune's spirits. She turned to Naruto, grinning "And you Naruto-kun! You reached first place! Congratulations!" she yelled, as he shook his head with a smirk "It was nothing." he exclaimed.

However, all three of them turned as they heard commotion. They looked to see three students surrounding a small girl. She was quite short and wore a Witch outfit, revealing what her True Form was. She was looking with slight fear at an older boy. He smirked at her "Congratulations, Yukari Sendo. You got ranked 2nd. But it is expected of a girl with your level of intelligence. You didn't skip grades for nothing. However." he said narrowing his eyes "Don't get cocky!". She looked at him, holding her pink, heart-shaped with a blue five-pointed star inside wand "Cocky?" she asked. He pointed at her outfit "Your attire looks like cosplay! And it goes against the school's dressing code!" he said, holding his head "Seriously, you give me headaches." Yukari looked down, as she moved her wand behind her back. Suddenly, three baskets fell on their heads, as they crashed to the ground, with her smiling. They growled, extending their claws "Why you little-" the class representative said, however, he was forced to stop as Moka appeared mid-way "Please stop! Don't use violence against girls!" she begged, as the representative growled "Stay out of the way!" he yelled, attempting to hit her. However, Naruto appeared and grabbed his wrist. The representative looked in fear, as he knew Naruto was considered by many the strongest student, having taken down Saizo with one flick of his finger, along with many bullies. He then looked at the pink haired girl and realized she was his friend and he was known to be protective of her. He was screwed. Naruto broke his wrist, before he flicked him on the forehead, sending him crashing on a tree. He disappeared, chopping another's neck, dropping him to the ground, before he looked at the last one and sent him flying into a wall with a small flare of Youki. The students looked in awe, as Naruto dusted his hands and turned to Moka "You alright?" he asked, as she nodded with a smile and a blush. They turned, noticing Yukari.

Moka and Tsukune moved in the cafeteria, as they talked with Yukari. Naruto was having a 'talk' with the Headmaster. They were discussing about Yukari's smartness as she was blushing "No. No, it's nothing. Moka-san is much more beautiful. In fact, I love you Moka-san!" she yelled, jumping Moka and fondling her, as Tsukune was holding the blood coming from his nose. "Please go out with me!" she said, as Moka blushed "Ehm, only if it's as friends." she said, getting a squeal from Yukari. Aono looked scared 'If Naruto finds out…' he thought, pushing the thoughts of the scary blond aside, as he kept looking at them.

In the hallways everyone had blushes on their faces, as a red Moka was walking the hallways, with Tsukune next to her and Yukari behind her, fondling her breasts "Wow Moka-chan! Your breasts are so big! Mine are -ACK!" she yelled, as she was lifted. They turned, seeing a twitching Naruto dropping Yukari to the floor "What is wrong midget?" he asked, as she glared at him "So you're here! Naruto, top ranks, great Athletic skills, you're the typical 'Golden boy', you're not worthy of Moka-chan!" she said, waving her wand. Suddenly, brooms flew towards Naruto, only for Naruto to disappear and reappear before Yukari. With a swift move, he took Yukari's staff and bonked her on the head with it. He dropped it back "Be polite. You won't make friends like that." he said, as she smiled "Like I would want to make friends with lower lifeforms. Besides, I was always alone." she said, before casting a spell that blinded the hallway, as she smiled and escaped. He looked at her retreating form with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, Kurumu rushed at them "I heard Moka got a new girlfriend and I wanted to congratulate!" she said, as Moka raised an eyebrow "Why is that?" she asked. Kurumu smirked "So that Naruto-kun is all mine!" she exclaimed with Moka gasping "No. Stay away from Naruto-kun!" she said, as she shook her head "No way! He is my Destined One!" she said, as the trio raised an eyebrow "Destined one?". Kurumu nodded "He stood up to me, so he is my destined one!" she said, as they argued. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He approached Tsukune and whispered to his ear "Take care of those two." he said, as he disappeared. Tsukune raised an eyebrow but nonetheless nodded, observing their 'heated' argument.

 _ **Swamp**_

Naruto appeared in a swamp outside the school. He looked around before he heard a scream. He teleported to a spot, noticing Yukari,her back on a tree, as three Lizardmen attacked her. Naruto appeared in front of her, throwing a jab at a Lizard Man's head, piercing through and killing him. He then flicked one's neck, breaking the bones. He did both attacks in the blink of an eye. The lizardman was leaning backwards in fear, as Yukari looked at Naruto with widened eyes. Naruto turned to the last lizardman, who attempted to run, but Naruto kicked a branch at him, the branch piercing his heart, killing him instantly. He turned back to her.

She gaped at him, then frowned and huffed "I could of taken care of them myself." she said, only to get a jab in the head. Moaning from the pain, she rubbed her neck, as Naruto kneeled towards her level "You're not alone." he said, freezing her. "I know how you feel. I understand the feeling of loneliness. I once… had a family. But they got sent off to some faraway place. So I was alone for a while. But here, I made a few friends and I am no longer alone. Same as you. I am your friend and so is Moka and Tsukune, even Kurumu." he said, as tears formed in her eyes "You're my… friends?" she asked, as he nodded. Tears flowed freely as she cried on his shoulder. He patted her head, staying there for a few minutes.

 _ **Class**_

Inside class 103, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune were all talking, with Naruto leaning on a wall and observing. Once they returned, Yukari apologised for her behaviour towards her classmates, as they forgave her and apologised for their own treating. Everything seemed back to normal, however, in Naruto's mind, he knew more madness would follow, with him being in the middle. It was, troublesome.

 **Done!** **Hope you liked this Chapter! I made it longer, thankfully. But future chapters still need a bit more length. Next Chapter will have a non-Canon part relating to the Bijuu, so stick around for that. I don't have much to say, regarding this Chapter. Ask whatever you like. Thunderito out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Taming Fish and Wolves

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the third chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features the Clubs, along with something regarding the Bijuu. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 3: Taming Fish and Wolves**

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

It was a beautiful day in Yokai Academy. The sun was shining brightly, the wind was blowing gently and "OW!" "Another point!"... and Naruto was as powerful as ever.

Today was a soccer tournament. All the girls and the non-participating boys were standing on the side, cheering for whichever team they supported. Among them was Moka, cheering for Naruto. On the football field stood two teams, one wearing black, the other wearing white. Leading the black team and being their striker was Naruto, with a second striker being Tsukune. While Naruto was not interested in any sport, he knew how to play. And with Moka pleading him using her puppy face, he decided to enter the tournament. And since he was a good guy, he forced Tsukune to attend. He was currently passing through each defender with ease, like they didn't even exist. The moment he had a clear shot, he reared his leg back and kicked the ball, sending it directly at the goalkeeper's stomach, driving him to the net and tearing it, along with bringing the entire goal down. Cheers erupted, as he run his fingers along his hair with a smirk. He nodded to some of his teammates, then changed to his normal attire for class.

"Everyone let us join a club!" said Shizuka, as she got raised eyebrows from everyone, including Naruto. "The purpose of this school is to teach Demons to adapt in Human Society. That is why, we must get a deeper understanding of them by working in their society and coming to contact with their art!" she explained, as Naruto nodded slowly, then went back to twirling his pen from boredom. "Our purpose is to appear exactly like humans. So that is why, everyone must be adamant about keeping their true form a secret!" she finished, as a student raised his arm, then pointed at her tail, as the class erupted to snickers when Shizuka scratched him.

As soon as the bell rung, each student rushed out, gathering to the spot where all the clubs were introduced. Moka was holding Naruto's arm and dragging him to each club, as he shook his head in amusement due to her excitement. They passed many clubs, none of them interesting or enjoyable, from a mummy club to a chemistry one. Eventually, they saw a place where a large part of the male population stood, drooling. Naruto turned there, as he observed it. It's leader was a woman with turquoise hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a purple bikini, with a purple towel around her waist. She smiled at the gathered men, taking special notice of Naruto "My name is Tamao Ichinose. Please swim with us!" she said cutely, as the men nodded happily. "All members are currently women! Any man who joins shall have special services by the women." she continued, blowing a kiss at Naruto, to Moka's anger. "Please join the club!" she said finishing, as many men started signing up.

Naruto turned to Moka "I know you cannot swim, but how about we just stay near the pool and observe them? It might be fun seeing the poor boys learning to swim." he said, as she nodded, happy that he didn't join because of her. They stood to the sidelines of the pool, watching as each member was trying to learn how to swim, all the while admiring the girls teaching them. Tamao walked towards him "Why don't you come and swim with us?" she asked with a pout. He turned "My friend doesn't feel like swimming." he said. She smiled "Oh come and swim. Just for five minutes!" she said cutely. Naruto turned to Moka "Do you mind for five minutes?" he asked, as she shook her head, though a look of jealousy was on her face. He nodded, taking off his vest and shirt, as Moka and Tamao blushed furiously at his body. He then took down his jeans, revealing black swim trunks with crimson flames. He jumped inside the water, sighing slightly. However, as soon as he did, two blurs dived in, raising water and almost hitting Moka. From the spots came Kurumu in a yellow bikini and Yukari in a black swimsuit. They grabbed each of his arms, trying to bring him to their sides.

This kept going for five minutes, until Naruto disappeared. He reappeared to the edge of the pool, going to get outside, when he felt two soft orbs in his back. Tamao appeared behind him "And where do you think you're going?" she said seductively, as Naruto wasn't affected "Five minutes passed." he said, then looked down seeing an orange tail. "I am sorry, but once you enter, there is no way out!" she said, as her teeth became fangs and tried to bite him. He leaned to the side, pushing her to the middle of the pool, as Kurumu manifested her wings, bringing her and Yukari out of the water. All the women turned like that, attacking the poor boys, who were trying their best to escape. Naruto frowned "They are mermaids." he said, then turned to Kurumu and Yukari "Get them out." he said, as they did so. Kurumu dived in and started grabbing men, throwing them out of the water, as Yukari used her wand to levitate them. Naruto stood inside the water, as all the mermaids surrounded him. "What will you do now? We're invincible in the water!" one yelled, as Naruto smirked. Suddenly, they all cried out in pain, as black lightning erupted from Naruto's body, electrocuting them badly, but not killing them, dropping them unconscious. He came out to the shocked looks of Kurumu, Yukari and Moka. He looked at her frowning, as water seemed to have hit her when the men escaped, or when the lightning formed ripples. He grabbed her "We need to get her to the Infirmary." he said, as he teleported away. Kurumu and Yukari groaned, taking the long route.

Three hours had passed in the infirmary, as Moka was sound asleep. Naruto was sitting in a chair, while Kurumu and Yukari were arguing about who was better for him, Moka or Kurumu. He paid them little mind, as he was thinking of what to do with the Bijuu 'Even if we're thousands of miles away, I can still feel their presence. Locating them is easy. But from who to start? I must first get out one of the strongest. That leaves me with Nanabi, Hachibi and Kyuubi." He started thinking of their abilities. Nanabi was a Master of Wind, Earth and Lightning could fly, use different forms of dust and had control over all insects. Her best ability though was her Crystal Manipulation, allowing her to form different crystals, including her special blinding ones, which were faster than the naked eye could track. However, she was weak at powerful Fire and Water Manipulation, while her crystals were weak against Lightning. Finally, she was a bit overconfident, taking pride in her air abilities. Hachibi was incredibly strong, with large durability. He was a Master of Earth, Lightning and Water Manipulation, along with having control over all aquatic lifeforms. However, his greatest ability was his ink manipulation,allowing him to use ink as a weapon, mixing it with attacks to boost power. Mixed with his hand to hand combat skills, the best of any Bijuu below him, close range was his domain. However, he is weak to Earth and Lightning, due to his primarily Water skills and his Ink is weak against fire. Also, he is quite slow, with only the Rokubi being slower. Finally, he wasn't very sharp. Then there was Kyuubi. She had the best physical abilities, her strength and speed the strongest out of the nine. She was a Master of Wind and Fire Manipulation, not to mention illusions. Finally, she was unpredictable. However, she was weak against consecutive attacks and sealing abilities. He thought for a while and nodded to himself 'I will come for you soon…. Kurama.'.

He was interrupted as Moka woke up. She opened her eyes and clinged on Naruto with a yell, as Kurumu and Yukari glared daggers at her. Naruto laughed and petted Moka's head, as she looked at him with the puppy face. Knowing what she wanted, he showed her his neck, to which she immediately bit on. She moaned at the sweet taste of his blood, as with each taste she was becoming addicted. Once she finished, Kurumu pushed her back and hugged Naruto, planting her breasts in his face. However, Moka tried to push her away. A fight broke out, with Yukari in the middle. He shook his head and left them to their antics.

 _ **Next Day**_

Today was an uneventful day, however, Naruto knew there never was an uneventful day. As soon as the bell rung and students started leaving, Shizuka approached Naruto "Naruto-kun, have you joined a club?" she asked, as he shook his head. She smiled "How about joining the Newspaper Club?" to which he shrugged. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari popped up "We're joining!" they yelled simultaneously, as Shizuka cheered. Naruto turned to Tsukune, as he nodded with a smile "I am joining too!" he said, with Shizuka looking excited "Great! 5 people! Meet me here in an hour!" she said, as they nodded and left for lunch.

Naruto and the rest were sitting in the cafeteria. Naruto was in a rather peculiar situation, as Kurumu was feeding him pudding, not that he minded, while Moka was glaring at her. Kurumu smirked in victory when he ate all her pudding. Yukari and Tsukune were sighing, eating their mashed potatoes. Naruto was drinking his juice, when Moka looked at him cutely "Can I have lunch, Naruto-kun?" she asked, as he smiled and showed his neck. Moka squealed and clinged on him, biting his neck. She moaned instantly at the scent and taste of his blood, as her senses were clouded. She unconsciously sat on his lap and started grinding herself on him, to the surprise of the students and Kurumu's increasing anger. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he didn't expect the innocent Moka to do something so… arousing. He felt his hidden power steering, as his instincts started to getting wild with her actions. He pushed them down however, as he didn't want to go ballistic inside the cafeteria. After she finished, she licked his blood, then hugged him with a content smile, all the while Kurumu was trying to get her off Naruto. Yep, never an uneventful day.

After lunch, they sat in front of Shizuka, as she smiled, showing them a newspaper "Alright! Let us start the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club's activity now!" she said, but before she could finish, a knock on the door was heard. Inside came a man with reddish brown eyes and black hair, kept back by a red headband. He wore the male uniform without a tie, leaving his shirt open to show a wolf pendant. He was holding three bouquets of roses, smiling. "Nice to meet you! I am Morioka Ginei, but please call me Gin from now on." he said, as he gave each girl a bouquet "Roses fit beautiful girls." he added. Once he said that, something inside Naruto told him to make him his servant, teaching him to stay off **his** girls, but he put the feeling down, as they weren't even his yet. Shizuka smiled "Gin is the only second-year member, while there are no third-year members. Feel free to ask him anything!" she exclaimed, with Gin nodding "You can count on me!" he said with a grin, as Shizuka left.

The members sat around in a table as Gin started talking "Now, let me explain the Club to you guys. The main purpose of the Club is to distribute the school newspaper, report any happenings in the school and write them on the newspaper. For the sake of reporting, we must put ourselves in danger to acquire information!" he said, as Moka whispered to Kurumu "He seems reliable." with Naruto snorting. "Just kidding, please don't be tense and let us get along." he said "Anything we may research?" he asked, as Tsukune and the girls started thinking while Naruto looked at Gin 'Compared to most boys here, he has a pretty strong aura.' he thought. Suddenly, Kurumu spoke "There are rumours a man is peeping girls and he is so fast he hasn't been caught. We can investigate that!" she said, as the girls nodded, due to the hatred for perverts. Gin nodded "If we are to do that, we must first find information." he said, as Tsukune asked how. "We must search around for intel and ask the people!" he said.

Gin was currently observing Moka and Kurumu trying to place posters up, while Naruto, Tsukune and Yukari were making them. "Raise them higher!" said Gin, as Moka and Kurumu yelled "Higher?" they asked as he nodded "Yes, much higher!" he said with a grin. He kneeled, looking below their skirts, until he felt a strong pressure coming from behind. He turned seeing Naruto looking at him "You were looking at their skirts, right?" he asked, as Gin acted innocent "Nonsense! You think I am someone who-" he was interrupted as Naruto whistled "Girls he was peeking at your panties!" he said, as they screamed and started beating him up. Tsukune sweatdropped as Naruto turned to him "How do your Nunchakus go?" he asked as he smiled "Great. I can feel my strength increasing!" he said, as Naruto nodded.

 _ **Next Day**_

"Hey Naruto-san!" Gin said, approaching him. Naruto turned to him. He smiled "Come with me! I found intel on a place we need to investigate!" he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow but followed him nonetheless. Gin guided him to a part of the school, where a small window was. Gin pointed at it, while taking out his camera "Go take a look!" he said. Naruto smirked "You think I don't know that is the Girls changing room?" he asked as Gin sweated. Swiftly, he kicked Gin's legs, dropping him down, while breaking the camera "There's a peeping tom!" he yelled, disappearing. The girls screamed and in a few seconds they got to Gin's spot and started beating him up. Gin growled during the beating 'You will pay Naruto! Tonight, on the full moon, Moka will be mine!' he thought.

It was nighttime, as Moka was walking to her dorm. However, she turned into a corner only to spot Gin. He smiled at her "Hey Moka-chan, can you come with me?" he asked, as she nodded with a smile. They went on the roof, the full moon shining brightly. Gin looked at it "The moon is beautiful tonight.." he said, as Moka nodded. However, she gasped as Gin hugged her "Let us be one Moka-chan." he said, as she screamed and pushed him back. Gin frowned "If you will resist, then I shall force you!" he said, as he roared, lightning surrounding him. His muscles became bigger, as silver fur covered him. His head turned into a wolf's, as his nails turned into claws, while his shirt and jacket were ripped off. He roared, as Moka fell back with a scream. He jumped into the air, rearing his hand back " **You shall be mine, Akashiya Moka!** " he roared, as she closed her eyes. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard.

When Moka opened her eyes, she saw Naruto holding one finger up, blocking his punch entirely. He smirked, flicking him on the head and sending him to the other side, while Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari arrived, in their True forms, while Tsukune had his Nunchaku out. Naruto stopped them with a look, then he raised Moka to her feet and placed her near them. He turned to Gin, who roared " **You're in the way!** " he said. Naruto closed his eyes, then opened them, as an immense pressure fell around them. He raised his arm "Be honored. It has been a long time since I used this." he said, as black flames appeared on his palm. When they disappeared, an enormous greatsword appeared. It was 6 feet tall, slightly smaller than Naruto himself. It had a handle made of black wood, with a pommel of iron holding a black diamond. The guard was actually a black wolf's head, with rubies as eyes. From it's maws came the blade, made of black metal, with both edges coloured red. It had writing in an unknown language in the base of the blade, glowing with a red light. He swung it around " **Behold, Ookami no Sensou, the Wolf of War**." he said. Gin started to sweat at Naruto's increasing aura, while Yukari and Tsukune were panting. Moka and Kurumu were sweating, while huge blushes formed on their faces. They were holding their skirts down, as their legs were closed with pressure. From inside Moka's Rosario, Inner Moka was panting, as she felt his immense power and her body was responding to the feeling of a true Alpha. 'That's it. If Outer doesn't let him claim her soon, I shall force her to.' she thought. Naruto placed the sword on his shoulder, smirking at Gin. Gin roared and charged at him, his hand reared back. He instantly swung his sword, muttering "Vacuum Sword.". What happened next surprised everyone, as a blade of Wind came out of the sword, cutting diagonally his chest, blood flowing, while Gin roared in pain. He did the same technique, making an 'X', then pointed his finger at him. A beam came out and blasted him, forming light. When it cleared, Gin had turned back to his normal form, unconscious and bleeding. Naruto's sword disappeared, as a Clone was formed, picked up Gin and took him to the infirmary. The real Naruto turned to the group, smirking at their flushed faces, only for them to blush harder. He also smelled their honey and felt their pheromones. He shrugged them off, as it wasn't time yet. He looked up "It's late. We shall meet tomorrow." he said as they nodded and each went their separate ways, albeit the girls looked at his back for a few moments before leaving.

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto was sitting in classroom, ignoring one of Shizuka's boring lessons. He was looking outside the window, thinking about morning's events. They had placed posters, with proof Gin was the pervert. When the girls asked him where he got the photos, he smirked and said it was a secret. The fact he saw Gin chased by girls proved that. In reality, he was a blood Clone, the real one had gone to Kurama's seal. It would take him a day to return, so it was up to him to take his place. He was fitted with extra power, to regenerate blood quick enough for Moka. He heard the ring and sighed. Shizuka closed her book "That is all for today. However, I have an announcement to make. In a week from now a tournament shall take place. While males are prompted to attend, females are welcome as well. The winner shall be called Yokai Academy's Champion, it's strongest Monster. Also, the winner will have a choice between three prizes! I hope you all attend!" she finished, leaving the class. The students murmured amongst themselves.

Naruto rubbed his chin, thinking about what Shizuka said. A tournament sounded fun. While there would be no one who could entertain him, the prize sounded as something appealing. He turned when Kurumu jumped him "You should totally attend Naruto-kun!" she said, before Moka pushed her aside and nodded "Indeed you should Naruto-kun!" she said, as they both started glaring at each other. Naruto laughed and rose "Alright. I am going. You guys go to the cafeteria. I will join you." he said as they nodded.

Naruto wrote his name in a sheet of paper where all the participants wrote their names for the tournament. He heard a cough and turned, seeing Tamao. She was wearing the student's uniform and was looking down. He raised an eyebrow as she took a breath. She looked at him "I am sorry I tried to suck your life energy." she said, as he shook his head and went back to seeing the participants "It is nothing." he said, as she blushed "I have something to say." she said, as he turned. She took a deep breath, then said with a large blush "I love you!" with closed eyes. She opened them when he heard chuckling. She looked at her with a smile "Is that so?" he asked as she nodded. He cracked his neck "I am not ready for a relationship. If you can wait a month or so, that can change." he said with a wink as she glowed from happiness. He waved his hand, going back to class when she called his name. She bowed "I shall root for you." she said, as he nodded with a smirk and went his way.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Naruto looked at a large cliff. He was in a mountain, surrounded by a forest. The cliff in front of him was mostly spiked, however, one part was flat. He looked at it and felt the powerful seals placed there. He also felt her aura. Kurama was there. He raised his arm and sent a pulse of his powerful Youki at the seal.

 _ **Seal Dimension**_

Inside the seal, was another dimension. It was always night, with yellow grass everywhere the eye could see. Only a large rock stood, with an opening. Inside laid Kurama in her Nine Tailed Fox form, although much smaller. She was currently sleeping as she had nothing better to do. The first century she was sealed here, she tried using her potent Youki to break the seal, though she only managed to weaken it slightly. Eventually, she gave up and spent the rest of her days sleeping and blasting the barrier. She couldn't train, as she was only a spirit, her body connected to the seal. Once the seal broke, her body would appear and she would be connected to it again. Though it wouldn't seem to happen anytime soon. However, she suddenly felt trembling, She opened her eyes and widened. She felt it! His Youki! Her Master's Youki! She rose, roaring and sent her most powerful attacks where she felt his Youki coming from.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Naruto felt her Youki coming from the seal and grinned. He sent a powerful beam at the Seal, corroding it and destroying it then. A bright flash of red light appeared, as the Kyuubi's powerful Youki was felt. He smirked, taking a few steps back. From the light a female figure appeared, kneeling down. Once the light disappeared, he smirked. He looked down at her "Welcome back to the world of the living, Kurama." he said, as he looked at a pair of identical blood-red slitted eyes.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Now, Naruto destroyed the mermaids, joined the newspaper club, destroyed Gin and freed the Kyuubi. Now, to answer some questions. First off, the blade is Naruto's sentient weapon. It isn't a Zanpakuto so no Shikai or Bankai. The Vacuum Sword technique is from Naruto, but I changed it's use so it is deadly. Now, for all who will ask the Harem is :Moka(Inner and Outer), Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Tamao and Kurama. More will be added in future Chapters. Any suggestions you have, feel free to send, but no Yukari. Now, the tournament won't be an actual one. I will just say it happened and the results, so don't hope for one. Finally, some people found the story this was inspired from. It is an old deleted story of MaelstromBankai's. Now, I apologise for those who have read it if there are similarities. It was my first story and since I write it based off that one, I am unconsciously influenced and make it look similar. I know the intro has lots of similarities, so I try to change it more and more. If you still see similarities, bear with me, I do my best to take them out, but it isn't easy when you use memory of a deleted story you read 4 years ago. Any other questions, feel free to send them. Next Chapter I shall introduce Mizore, among some other things. Thunderito out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Ice and Bat

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the fourth chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features Mizore, Kurama and something special . On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 4: Ice and Bat**

 _ **Unknown Location**_

It had been so long. So many years since he last saw her. Kurama, or Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the nine and his second in command. He looked at her, her appearance was still the same. Blood-red slitted eyes almost identical to his, with a look of mischievousness, adoration and a hint of lust behind them. Flowing crimson hair that reached her waist. A heart shaped face, with a huge grin upon looking at him. An hourglass figure with F-Cup breasts and a bubblegum rear. She was wearing clothes of the old period. A black breastplate with red lining, with identical gauntlets. She wore black leather pants, with black metal boots of red lining. Her trusty longsword, KitsuneBi, was hanging from her waist. It had a pure black handle, with a red ruby at the pommel. The hilt was wrapped in red cloth, mixed with iron wire. It had a crossguard, with spiked edges. While hidden from her pitch black sheath with a nine tailed red Kitsune depiction, the blade was blood red, with orange glowing Kanji running along. He made a gesture for her to rise "Don't be so formal." he said.

As soon as he said that, she instantly appeared in front of him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her deeply. He smiled in the kiss and returned the favour. She moaned, having longed for his touch for so long. The kiss lasted for about five minutes, before Kurama had to catch her breath. She panted with a smile. He smirked "Ease up. You are still weak and you have work to do." he said, as she nodded. She kneeled down, waiting for his command. He licked his lips for a second, savouring the taste of her mouth, then spoke "You are to start releasing all your brothers and sisters. I suggest starting from the Ichibi and go all the way to the Hachibi. That way, if your own Youki isn't strong enough to break a Seal, your siblings shall help you." he said. She nodded as he continued "I shall be at the Yokai Academy. The moment you collect them all, go to it, but stay outside. Unless you feel my actual Youki released and not my pressure or Killer Intent, do not enter. That is all." he said. She nodded "Your wish is my command." she said, rising. However, he held her and pushed her down, wrapping his arms around her "As I said, you're still a bit weak from fatigue. Sleep for tonight and you shall leave tomorrow." he said, as he used a spell on her, making her fall asleep. He stayed with her all the night, then left in the morning, leaving her a note.

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

Naruto had arrived with teleportation into his dorm before school started, getting a report from his clone. He sighed "Glad nothing mind-blowing happened. I also like the articles you wrote. But, you're me, so it's expected." he said, as the clone snickered. "Dismissed." he said and the clone saluted him, disappearing in a red mist. He looked at the side of his bed, seeing **Ookami no Sensu** in its black sheath. He picked it up and sat in a yoga stance, the blade between his legs. He closed his eyes, getting inside his mindscape.

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape**_

 _He opened his eyes, having not entered his mindscape in a long time. He was in a forest clearing, covered by snow. The sky was black, with a blood red moon. The moon depicted four rings, the three innermost filled with three tomoe each, nine in total. He looked upon the biggest tree, an iron throne at it's bottom. The throne had two wolf's heads on the arms of the throne. Above the throne, a black mist started to form. It flew into the air, then dived in front of Naruto. It started to spin, as a black wolf appeared. He was large, as tall as Naruto. He had claws the size of Naruto's own fingers, same as his sharp teeth. Red streaks run along his obsidian black fur. His eyes were the same as Naruto's, only red lining, similar to insomnia, surrounded his eyes. All in all, he looked both ferocious and majestic._

 _He nodded towards Naruto "_ _ **It has been quite a while since you came here, Naruto.**_ " _he said, his voice booming. Naruto returned the nod. "Indeed it has, Sensou." he said. He approached the wolf and patted his head, the wolf smirking. A low growl was heard from it, then a small whine when Naruto stopped. Naruto laughed "I assume you have questions for my plans." he said as the wolf nodded. A sly grinned appeared on his face "_ _ **When will you mate with the Vampire and the Succubus?**_ " _he asked with Naruto shaking his head "Perverted wolf. The answer is once they are ready. Maybe after the end of the school year, or if something makes me release my Youki, thus my instincts go haywire. But even in the second case, only if they love me." he said, as Sensou nodded. He then continued "_ _ **When will you restart your rule?**_ " _he asked, as Naruto frowned "Next year. I want the Bijuu to pass the summer getting back in shape. Then, at the start of the New Year, where I hear parents arrive, I shall install my rule." he said, a small flame appeared in his eyes. Sensou knew that flame all too well '_ _ **He won't do it like last time. He won't have his Bijuu do the work. No, this time he will do it himself. And I can't wait for the moment.**_ ' _he thought. Sensou nodded "_ _ **That is all.**_ " _he said, as Naruto nodded "I shall carry you to school. Be happy you oversized plushy." he said, vanishing from the mindscape with a grin. He did hear Sensou's roar "_ _ **WHO DO YOU CALL A PLUSHY YOU BASTARD?!**_ "

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

Naruto opened his eyes, snickering a bit at the angry wolf. He knew Sensou the most, with Sensou knowing him the most as well. That is why, he trusted him the most. The fact he was created and was a representation of his Swordsman's spirit helped. He rose and slung the enormous blade behind his back. However, he decided to abandon his jacket,instead putting on some black armbands. He nodded at the mirror and exited his dorm.

He walked at the stand the Newspaper Club used to distribute Newspapers. Only Gin and Tsukune were there. They both saw his sword and gulped, especially Gin who had felt it. Naruto grinned, showing his fangs, then helped organized the newspapers. The girls came a few moments later, with Moka and Kurumu blushing upon seeing his sword and his muscles. Naruto shook his head, giving them newspapers "I know you like what you see, but work first, pleasure later." he said, as they're blushes increased, causing Tsukune and Gin to snicker, though they shut their mouths, when Naruto turned to them with narrowed eyes. Soon, the students started gathering, with all the girls fawning over Naruto's new look and took their newspapers only from him, with Moka and Kurumu glaring at it's girl. He noticed the glare from the corner of his eyes and held back a snicker. In less than 10 minutes, they had given their entire stock. Naruto was looking at the last newspaper, reading the articles, while the girls were cheering for a job well done. They were discussing about a celebration, when Naruto turned to look behind him and saw a girl approaching.

She had long purple hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a light brown skirt, a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves and a yellow pendant. She was also wearing light and dark purple striped stockings, white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg. She had a lollipop in her mouth. She approached him and said "Are there any newspapers left?" He nodded, folding it and gave it to her. She smiled and looked at him "So you're Naruto-kun? You look cuter than I thought." she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as she turned and waved "Goodbye.". Moka grabbed him "What was that Naruto-kun?" she asked as he shrugged, with Kurumu frowning "I don't like her." she said. Naruto sighed "No need to think too hard. Let's get school over with and then you can focus on this little celebration" he suggested, as their eyes widened and jumped in the air shouting in happiness.

Naruto was sitting in the Class, watching the clouds passing by from the window, as Shizuka was counting the students. Then, the door opened and the girl came, as Naruto's interest rose. She walked and sat down a few seats in front of him with Shizuka squealing "Ah Shirayuki-san you came!" she said, with the girl nodding. She turned to the class "Everyone this is Shirayuki Mizore. Due to some reasons, she was unable of coming to the class. Please welcome her." she said, as everyone turned to look at her. Naruto simply sensed her youki, then went back to his Cloud watching, not deeming her a threat 'I wonder what Kurama is doing.' he thought.

 _ **Desert**_

"Die! Die!" Kurama said maniacally, firing bolts of Youki rapidly to every lizard man she could find. This was a technique she invented herself, so good that in fact it peaked even Naruto's interest. She concentrated Youki into her palm or finger and fired it off like a gun. Because of the strength of each shot, the technique was called **Youki Cannon**. It was in fact so strong, that each spot a lizardman got hit, exploded in a shower of flesh and blood, with the wound also getting burned. "Hahaha! I haven't spilled blood in a while! Give it to me!" she yelled, as one shot tore a lizard man's head off. She suddenly sneezed, as one shot was thrown off track and hit the ground, an enormous pile of sand rising. She smiled 'Naruto-kun must be thinking of me. I must do better!' she thought, as she coated her hands in Chakra, her nails turning to claws. She rushed and started tearing lizardmen left and right.

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

Naruto listened to the girls plans for the party. He nodded "Alright. We shall meet after school." he said as they nodded. Suddenly, Kurumu started rubbing her breasts on his chest "Be ready for my sweets." she said, as Moka growled and grabbed her, leading her away. He shook his head with a smirk, then turned to a column "What is it Mizore?" he asked, as he heard a yelp. Mizore came out with a smile "Hello." she said approaching him. She took out his newspaper "I read it. Your articles are as interesting as always." she said, with Naruto smiling "Why thank you." he said. She gave him a scrapbook "I asked Nekonome-sensei to send me each newspaper in my time of absence. I filled all your articles in this scrapbook. I even wrote some comments." she said, with Naruto opening. His eye started twitching, reading the rather 'unique' comments. He closed the scrapbook and gave it to her. She placed it back "I love your articles. You give everyone's opinion, even the weak, which I can relate to." she said, as Naruto sighed, scratching his head "It is nothing really." he said, as she suddenly wrapped her arm around his. He raised an eyebrow "You are lonely right? I know how it feels. After all, we think the same." she said with a smile. Naruto, finally understanding where this was going, teleported away, with her in tow.

 _ **Cliff**_

He reappeared at the edge of a cliff, with red sea below. Mizore looked around surprised, then looked at Naruto. He crossed his arms "What do you mean I am alone?" he asked as she tilted her head "We think the same. You are alone. So am I." she explained, as Naruto shook his head "I am not alone." he said, with Mizore frowning. "Is it because of Moka Akashiya?" she asked, as an icy mist started forming. He raised an eyebrow, as she continued "I can't stand her. If you were to go to her, I don't know what I would do. You should be mine." she said. Naruto jumped back, escaping the mist that started surrounding him. Suddenly, Mizore's hair turned to ice, so did her hands. She walked, ice forming around her "I am a Yuki-Onna. I have complete control over Ice. Give up Naruto-kun. We are meant to be together." she said, attempting to freeze him. However, to her shock, the Ice started melting, as Naruto had one arm on his hip. He said "You are wrong. We are not the same." he said, as her eyes widened "Don't tell me… you are rejecting me? NARUTO!" she yelled, as a blizzard formed. However, Naruto released a heat wave, melting all the ice. She growled, as she formed 5 ice puppets. Naruto simply sent a wave of pressure, that forced her to her knees and destroyed all puppets. He approached her, raising her chin "It isn't that I don't understand you, it is that we do not think alike. I do not mind you loving me. But you should try being yourself and respecting the fact you're unique. Don't try to find or force your way of thinking to someone." he said, rising and turning. He stopped "Come to the newspaper Club, we can start off as friends from there. And in the future, who knows." he said, continuing his way, leaving Mizore to think.

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

Naruto, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Gin and Shizuka were sitting around a table, preparing for the Newspaper Club party. Suddenly, the door opened and inside came Mizore, her hair cut short. Naruto smirked and rose "Everyone, welcome our newest member, Mizore." he said, as the rest of the room waved, albeit the girls reluctantly. She nodded with a small smile, with Gin approaching her "Wow. What a beautiful girl." he said, smiling. She frowned and huffed "I belong only to Naruto-kun." she said, with Gin falling to the ground, as Kurumu and Moka glared at her, with Mizore glaring back. Yukari saw the photos Gin carried and started beating him up, while Shizuka tried to calm everyone down. Tsukune sighed, holding his forehead, while Naruto started sniffing a piece of the cake. Everyone stared at him, as he turned to Kurumu "You put love potion inside?" he asked, as she widened her eyes "How?" she asked, with him touching his nose "The nose knows." he replied. Moka and Mizore growled and started fighting with Kurumu, as Naruto turned to Tsukune "I forgot to ask you. Will you attend the tournament?" he asked as their ears perked up. Tsukune lost all colour in his face, then laughed awkwardly "And fight against you, Naruto-san? No way!" he said. Mizore tiled her head "When is this tournament?" she asked, as Naruto smirked "Tomorrow." he said, as the girls widened their eyes. The suddenly formed a circle and whispered, the rest of the room sweat dropping. Naruto facepalmed 'They will do something really dumb.' he thought.

 _ **Next Day**_

Today was the day of the tournament. 40 students gathered in the stadium meant for fighting events, aiming for the title of 'Champion of Yokai Academy'. The tournament lasted from the morning till the afternoon, with students observing from the stands and cheering for whoever they wanted to win. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore were each wearing a shirt saying 'Go Naruto!', however, it seemed they weren't the only ones who cheered for him. Tamao and the Swimming club had made a large banner saying 'Naruto is the best!', to the boy's envy of Naruto's popularity. Some even thought of battling Naruto, that is, until he reached First Place. Each match he fought, he simply flicked his opponents and sent them to the wall unconscious. On the final match, just to give a show, he jabbed one in the stomach, sending him flying to the air. He would have died, if Naruto didn't catch him before he crashed into the ground. As he got crowned 'Champion of Yokai Academy, there were three prizes. One, fifty thousand gold coins. Two, three days off school for him and his Club. Three, the ability to skip one of four questions in the final exams. Naruto, being the good guy he is, took the second prize, to the happiness of his friends. When they asked when they would take it, he said soon.

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto was drinking his coffee in the rooftop, when he felt Moka approaching. He turned to her and nodded, as she smiled "Ehm, Naruto-kun. I want to ask you something." she said with a blush. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She looked down "Ehm, could you come to my dorm later today? I would like your help with studying." she said, as he looked at her for a moment, then nodded "Sure, though I am not certain what kind of help you would need." he said. She squealed and glomped him "Thank you!" she said, then smiled "Ehm, can I have your blood?" she asked, as he showed his neck. With a smile, she bit on him, instantly moaning at the sweet taste of his blood. She unconsciously started rubbing herself on him, his blood starting to become an aphrodisiac. He held back a soft groan, as his instincts were starting to get the better of him. He pushed them down, long enough for her to finish. She licked the leftover blood, then smiled and hugged him. She then left the room, not noticing Naruto's amused smile. He sighed, turning back to the view. He thought about what she said 'Homework help my ass. I wonder what she wants.' then he heard a voice in her head ' **Probably wants to bang you**.' said Sensou, as Naruto huffed 'This is Moka, not Kurumu. The best chances of you being relatively right, is if she asks to be my mate.' he said, with Sensou cackling ' **Oh trust me, I will be right, relatively or not, I will be right**.' he replied, before going back to silence. Naruto thought about it, then shook his head. He would find out soon enough.

 _ **Moka's Dorm**_

Moka was anxious about Naruto's arrival. She had done all the preparations. She cleaned her dorm, brushed her teeth, bathed and wore her extra uniform. That one was brand new. She also placed a faint touch of perfume on her. She was fidgeting inside her room, until she heard a knock on the door. She rushed, opening it. There stood Naruto, looking exactly like today, only cleaner and he was wearing his jacket. "May I come in?" he asked, as she nodded with a smile. He entered, observing Moka's dorm. Everything was tidy, clean and perfectly organized. She sat in her chair, as Naruto sat in the bed. They started going over Moka's homework. Naruto laughed inside his head at Moka's attempts to write fake answers. After a while, he turned to her.

"Moka, I think you know I am not stupid enough to not see you purposely wrote fake answers. What is it that you wanted to say?" he asked, turning fully to her. She blushed, looking at the ground "I-I. Ehm. How to say it…. I lo-" she was interrupted as Naruto kissed her on the lips. She widened her eyes for a few seconds, then closed them, returning the kiss. He rose her, then brought her down on his lap, causing her to moan. The kiss continued for a minute, before Moka had to catch her breath. He looked at her with a smile "I love you too." he said, as she squealed and kissed him. They continued for minutes upon minutes. Then, as it had gotten late, Naruto was about to leave but Moka held his arm "Please… stay." she said with a puppy look. Naruto sighed "You need to sleep." he said. She nodded "Then sleep with me." she said, an enormous blush on her face. He shook his head with a smile, then leaned in the bed, as she did so as well. He wrapped his arm around her, as she leaned on him. She closed her eyes with a smile falling asleep. He simply stayed awake all night, thinking about the future.

 _ **Next Day**_

The following morning, Naruto woke up Moka with a kiss on the forehead. She yawned, rising, then remembered last night's events with a blush. Naruto turned to her as he was putting on his boots "You should visit the bathroom. School starts in 20 minutes." he said, as she yelped. She instantly went to the bathroom, as Naruto packed up her things. Once she came out, he gave her her bag and placed his sword on his back. He zipped his jacket "We have Club Session first." he said as she nodded. However, her stomach growled and she blushed. He smiled, as he showed her his neck. She bit on it, feeding herself. After getting her fill, they went to class together, with Moka holding his arm. The moment they entered, Kurumu and Mizore both send death glares to Moka, understanding what happened. They both sat down, as Shizuka started. "Guess what everyone? I have great news!" she said, getting raised eyebrows. "In two days, each Club shall go on a training trip. The Newspaper Club was allowed to go to the Human World!" she exclaimed, getting gasps from most of them, with Tsukune sweating. He rose his arm "Are you sure this is a good idea, Sensei?" he asked, as she nodded "Of course! I think." she added with Tsukune banging his head on the desk. Moka looked scared and turned to Naruto. He whispered in her ear "Don't worry. All will be fine." he said, though his mind was working overtime 'The human world huh? It has been a century since I visited it. I wonder how it looks.' he thought.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! So, Kurama is revealed, Mizore is introduced, the tournament occurred and Naruto and Moka got together! Next Chapter will be the trip to the Human World, among other things. Now, I didn't put actual fight scenes, mostly because it would be boring to write 'Naruto flicks his opponent, sending him to the wall unconscious' over and over. Even if that wasn't the case, I don't have a large variety of monsters to use. Sure, I could make some up, but I don't know where I could start from. Anyways, only the results came. Next, I shall repeat Naruto's sword isn't a Zanpakuto, it is simply sentient. Now, next Chapter shall be the field trip in the Human World. So, yea, Ruby time! Anyways, that is all. Any questions feel free to send. Thunderito out!**


	6. Chapter 5: A trip to the Human World

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the fifth chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features the trip to the Human World . On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 5: A trip to the Human World**

 _ **Bus**_

Today was the day that the Newspaper Club would go to the Human World. Naruto was waiting outside the bus, leaning on it's hood, while twirling around a stick he found on the ground. He was whistling an eeree tune, that made the bus driver feel scared, while Shizuka didn't even get it's dreadful feeling, only liking the fact he could whistle. He had changed his attire. He still wore black jeans, only this time he wore black and red sneakers. He had a normal black belt with a silver buckle. He had a red shirt that was open, showing his black tank top with a weird eye on it. It was red, with 4 rings and 9 tomoe in the three innermost rings, three on each ring. He also had a silver watch on his left hand and a black leather bracelet with a silver plate on it on his right. Finally, around his neck was his necklace. His sword was missing, too noticeable in the modern world.

Suddenly, he turned and smiled as he saw Moka. She was wearing a yellow sundress, with a thin pink jacket above. She also had a brown suitcase. She smiled in return, then blushed at his look. She looked down at her clothes "Are my clothes weird?" she asked, to which Naruto shook his head "You look fantastic." he said, as she smiled. She leaned on him, as he wrapped his arms around her "Hey Naruto-kun, you remember that I told you I was in a Human school once?" she asked, to which he nodded. "I am a bit nervous of relieving those memories." she exclaimed, to which he started rubbing her head affectionately "Don't worry. We are here to have fun. I won't allow any sadness on this trip." he said, to which she sighed happily. She turned and gave him a kiss, to which he returned. However, they soon had to stopped, as Naruto caught an Ice Kunai. They turned, seeing Kurumu and Mizore looking pissed and Yukari looking jealous. Kurumu approached them "What is this?" she yelled, to which Naruto shrugged "What? Can't I kiss my mate?" he asked, to which the girls widened their eyes and Moka looked at the ground embarrassed. At this moment Tsukune arrived, feeling the tension. Kurumu marched on Moka "How dare you steal my destined one!" she growled, as Naruto coughed "You know, I can take multiple mates." he said, as silence fell.

The girls blinked, then enormous blushes appeared on their faces. "WHAT?" they exclaimed. Naruto rose from the hood of the bus, as he made his way to the entrance "Strong monsters have the ability to take multiple mates. Instead of fighting for my attention, I suggest attempting to gain it." he explained "Now come on. Time for a trip!" he finished, jumping inside. The girls looked at each other, then nodded, communicating as if they were telepathic. All three entered the bus together, with Yukari and Tsukune looking at each other. With a sigh, they jumped on the bus as well. Naruto took a seat alongside Moka, Kurumu and Mizore sat behind them, while Yukari and Tsukune in front. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Where's Gin?" he asked, as Kurumu smirked "He isn't done with his remedial tests." she said, with Yukari looked at her "You're one to talk." she said, with Kurumu faking being hurt "I finished on time!" she said to her defence "More like you skipped class on time." Mizore deadpanned, as everyone burst out laughing. Shizuka smiled and explained them how the trip would go and that they should have fun, to which everyone cheered.

The trip so far had been rather uneventful. Naruto was looking outside the window, with Moka's head leaning on his chest, as he rubbed her back, causing her to sigh in happiness. Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded them, as they entered the Human World. The girls looked in wonder, seeing the large buildings and advanced technology. Tsukune yelled "I am back!" causing everyone to look at him. Naruto sighed "We know it's been awhile since you visited the Human World, but try to hold yourself." he said, as Kurumu raised an eyebrow "He has visited the Human World?" she asked, as Tsukune nodded "Y-Yes, for holiday." he said, sweat dripping from his forehead. She nodded, as they continued their journey in peace.

 _ **Beach**_

They had arrived at the beach, to relax and have some fun. Naruto wore the same swim shorts he wore in the pool, Moka wore a white swimsuit, Kurumu wore a black bikini, while Mizore wore a purple bikini, with the top similar to a sports bra and the pants looking like shorts. Tsukune wore green swim shorts, while Yukari wore a yellow swimsuit with a skirt and her witch hat. They were on the shore, playing with a yellow ball. Naruto slapped the ball towards Tsukune, who bounced it off towards Mizore. She hit it with the top of her fist, as Kurumu jumped in the air and slammed it towards the ground. Moka skidded to the ground, hitting it towards Yukari. She went to slap it towards Naruto, only for Kurumu to hit it instead, to her anger. She turned to her "I challenge you!" she said, as the boys sighed. Kurumu smirked "A lady always accepts a challenge." she said, as both of them slapped the ball Naruto's way. He used his head to headbutt it to the air, as Moka hit it towards Mizore. She slapped the ball into the air, as Kurumu jumped and sent it to the ground. Yukari skidded and sent it up, as Moka send it to her again. Then, she took out her hand, forming a large azure hand, striking the ball with power, only for Naruto to catch it. He then started rubbing her head "No magic!" he said, as she whined. Meanwhile, Shizuka was enjoying a large plate of fish. Everything was great, as the teens, and centuries old Demon, relaxed.

An hour had passed, as Naruto and Moka were sitting at the shore. Tsukune and the others were playing inside the water. Suddenly, Moka leaned her head in Naruto's shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They were about to kiss "Hey Naruto-kun, come join us!" before they were interrupted by Kurumu. Naruto sighed, as Moka smiled "Go. You should have lots of fun now that we're at the beach." she said, as Naruto shook his head. A clone appeared and dived into the sea, as they all started playing. Naruto turned back to her "Now we can be together and they can have fun." he said, as she looked at him happily. She wrapped her fingers around his, as he pulled her close, kissing her gently. She pushed her weight onto him, as his back touched the ground, with her sitting on top of him. They kept kissing for hours, before Moka went to drink his blood. However, Kurumu and Mizore jumped at her, pushing her off Naruto. They started fighting, with the Clone separating them. Naruto sighed, however, he suddenly looked up. He narrowed his eyes, as everyone looked at sunflowers on the top of the hill. Naruto turned to the Clone "Tell Shizuka we shall go for a walk, then dispel." he said, as the Clone nodded and disappeared. Naruto snapped his fingers, as clothes appeared in a puff of smoke. He now wore a red Tank top and black shorts, along with red sandals. Moka put on a pink jacket, Mizore put on a black open jacket, while Kurumu wore an open yellow shirt. Tsukune wore a white T-shirt and Yukari a magenta hoodie. They walked, as they observed the beautiful landscape around them.

The sunflower field was massive. Sunflowers rose all the way the eye could see. Tsukune sighed in content, smelling the nature surrounding them. However, the peace soon ended, as Yukari and Kurumu started fighting, when Yukari dropped a basin at Kurumu's head, as they argued about Naruto. Tsukune went between them "Now, now. Let's all get along." he said, as they huffed and continued their way. No one, except Naruto, sensed a presence a few feet away. She wore a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and purple high-heels. She had long brown hair, kept in two ponytails and pink eyes. She was holding a sunflower 'That girl. There is no mistake. I have to inform Master.' she thought, vanishing. As soon as she did, Naruto smirked.

Nighttime came, as they prepared their shelter. Everyone was there, except Naruto who had gone for firewood and Shizuka who had gone for fish. Human world fish were too delicious to pass by, according to her. Yukari approached Tsukune, who was holding a mobile fridge "Need help?" she asked as he smiled "Thank you. But this is too heavy for you." he said, as Kurumu helped him. She then went to Moka, who was cutting carrots. Moka grinned at her "Thank you Yukari-chan, but I can manage. We don't want you to cut yourself, do we?" she asked rhetorically, as Yukari sighed. She went inside the tent, only to hear "Kids will get in the way, instantly leaving.

She sat down at the shore, watching the waves. "I am not a kid. I can do many things!" she exclaimed with a frown. Suddenly, she felt a presence, seeing a young woman. Yukari rose, as the woman smiled "Calm down, little witch." she said, as Yukari rose an eyebrow "How do you know I am one?" to which the girl introduced herself "I am Ruby Tojo, a witch of this hill. I have been observing you since the morning, glad I found another witch." she said, showing her own wand. Yukari let down her own "A pleasure to meet you." she said, as Ruby smiled "Will you be my friend Yukari-chan?" she asked, as Yukari nodded. She grinned, hugging her.

They sat down, talking about themselves. Suddenly, Ruby changed subject "Humans attempt to destroy this field. That is why I shall destroy them!" she exclaimed, to Yukari's surprise. Ruby turned to her "You will help me Yukari-chan, won't you?" she asked, as Yukari raised her arms "H-Hold on, I can't just-" she started but was interrupted by Ruby "It is alright. Preparations are finished. All that is needed is to complete the Master's plan." she said, rising and outstretching her arm "What do you say, Yukari-chan? Shall we live here with the Master for-" she was about to finish but was interrupted "So this is where you were." a voice said. Both turned, as Naruto appeared from the forest. Yukari smiled "Naruto-kun!" she said, as he smiled at her, then frowned towards Ruby, who had her wand pointing towards him, a pink glow coming from it.

Suddenly, dozens of plant beasts started swarming Naruto, attempting to bite him and crush him. Naruto huffed, then simply slapped the air, as a large shockwave rocked the area, smashing all monsters. Ruby widened her eyes, then wings appeared from her back and flew into the air. She waved her wand at him, the monsters now hundreds, as Yukari yelled at her to stop. Naruto growled "Enough!" and swung his arm with force, as he instantly destroyed all of the plants. Yukari looked at Naruto, then narrowed her eyes, as she chose what to do. Waving her wand at Ruby, she sent an energy blast at her that sent her falling back, stopping the fight effectively. Then the others came, as Yukari fell to the ground panting. "Yukari-chan!" yelled Kurumu, as she, Mizore and Tsukune rushed at her. Kurumu growled at her "Don't be so reckless." she said, as Yukari smiled "I am fine. Simply tired." she said, with Tsukune kneeling and pointing at his back. Instead, Yukari bowed towards Ruby "I am sorry Ruby-san, I can't come with you. My friends are too important." she said, to Ruby's surprise. Yukari then walked away, with the other three following.

Moka rushed at Naruto, smiling "After you took a while to come, I got worried." she said, as he held her shoulders "Why? I am fine. I won't ever leave you." he said, as she smiled, her eyes filled with love. They went for a kiss, until blood spurted everywhere. Moka widened her eyes in shock, as a vine pierced Naruto's heart. Naruto simply looked down at it, an expressionless, almost dead, look on his face. Moka widened her eyes, as the rest saw what happened. Ruby's wand was glowing "Yukari-chan shall come with me, as my master desires!" she yelled. Then, Moka cried, as an enormous wave of Youki was unleashed, as Inner Moka was released. Mizore turned into her True Form, as her eyes glowed blue. Kurumu growled "HOW DARE YOU?" as her eyes glowed pink and she also turned to her True Form. The wave of Youki was too much for Ruby, as she could only look in surprise, before she was enveloped in a flash of Youki.

 _ **Tent**_

Ruby woke up, looking at an alive Naruto and the rest of the people in their normal forms looking at her. She turned to him "H-How are you still alive?" she asked, to which he smirked "Vines are too weak to pierce the real me. You only pierced a Clone." he said, as she frowned "Then why use a Clone?" she asked, as he turned and gave Mizore and Kurumu a wink, as they blushed "For information." he said, then crossed his arms "Now, tell me. Why do you want to kill the Humans." he said. She looked down "We did nothing wrong! Then the humans came and ruined everything! They smashed, crashed and burned! So, I will kill them, so they can-" she was interrupted, as Naruto threw a can at her. She moaned, holding her bruised forehead. He rose "Don't be an idiot. Killing humans because they destroy your land makes you the same as them, inflicting pain on others. Every life matters, whether human or Monster." he said, as she widened her eyes. He then made a Clone, as he spawned his blade and placed it on his back. The Clone grabbed her, as the real Naruto opened the tent "Time to meet this 'Master' of yours." he said, to the shock of Ruby and the others.

 _ **Church**_

The group walked towards the church, seeing a figure waiting outside. She had grey hair and wore a brown dress, torn in several parts. She looked at them with red eyes "Welcome, to your oblivion." she said. She turned to Ruby and frowned "So, you betrayed me?" she hissed, with Naruto approaching "I forced her to lead me to you." he said, as she turned to him. She smirked, sending a dozen plants at him. He punched the air, as a force struck all the plants, crushing them instantly. She smirked "Oh, you're strong huh. Well, I shall crush you and your friends instantly!" she said, as all the plant monsters in the entire ranch appeared. Suddenly, they started to unite, forming five enormous monsters. They growled, as the witch raised her arm to the sky "The humans came and destroyed everything. Yet you, Yokai, you help them by stopping me. You are a disgrace to all monsters." she said, as Naruto's eyes were hidden by his bangs. She raised her hand down "Die, you abomination!" she yelled, as the Monsters surrounded him and prepared to skewer him. The others widened their eyes, screaming his name.

To the shock of everyone, an enormous force blasted from his body, destroying the monsters, pushing back everyone. The ground crumbled, rocks broke, pebbles turned to dust. A black aura started rising from him,as his eyes turned red with four rings and nine tomoe. His nails turned to claws, his teeth to fangs. The witch took a step back, as her eyes widened. Naruto grinned " **I think you're mistaken. That is my line. And it is meant for you.** " he said, as he unsheathed his blade.

 **Done! Sorry that this Chapter was short. I purposely stopped here, to prepare for the events of the next Chapter, which I assume you all know what it is, the introduction to the Public Safety Commision. Now, I don't have anything to say, except that in the end, Naruto didn't reveal his True Form. Bijuu have two True Forms and he has three. He was simply surrounded by his power. I promise I will try to make next Chapter longer, maybe finally introduce a lemon. We shall see. That is all. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	7. Chapter 6: PSC

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the sixth chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features the return to Yokai Academy, a lemon and the PSC. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 6: PSC**

 _ **Witch's Knoll**_

The Witch took a step back. She looked at Naruto in pure fear. She knew those eyes. She knew them well. She only read ancient witch tomes and heard stories from her ancestors, some of them kids who had lived through that chaos, but she knew them. The eyes of the **Alpha**. The eyes of the **King**. The eyes of a **God**. Said to be possessed by the Monster, no the Demon, who had brought the world to it's knees, bowing before him, centuries ago. The being not even the famous Three Dark Lords could challenge. The being not even Alucard, or Shinso, the most famous in strength Vampires in existence could fight.

She growled at him "Impossible! You can't be him!" she yelled at him, pure terror in her eyes. Naruto simply raised his sword to the sky, as an enormous pillar of black fire rose from it. The black fire started to compress at the tip of the sword, forming a black fire orb, the size of a pebble. The ground started to evaporate from the sheer heat, the same with Naruto's clothes, despite their durability. She took a step back. That small orb had enough power to kill her ten times! She instantly started using her chants to form a dome covering her, a barrier to keep her alive. Every defensive spell, every powerful chant, every curse she knew and all the magic plant monsters remains aided her. Soon, a green dome was formed, made of wood and plants, glowing a faint magenta. Naruto pointed his sword at her and said " **Hell Cannon**." as the orb blasted from the sword towards her at amazing speeds. As soon as it touched the dome, it became an enormous stream of hellfire, that consumed the entire dome. Screams could be heard, as the fire instantly broke through the dome and burned The Witch alive. When the attack was over, nothing was left. A giant scar was all that was left, it's ground scorched, with fire still burning on it. In the center you could see a small dome of fire, along with ash, the remains of The Witch. With a snap of his fingers, all the fire disappeared. Naruto then turned to the group.

Yukari and Tsukune looked at Naruto in amazement, along with slight fear. Moka, Kurumu and Mizore looked at him with wonder and lust. He could also see Moka's Rosario gem now turned into a slitted eye, filled with need. Finally, Ruby was at her knees, looking at him. Lust, need, desire, weakness towards him, all those could be seen in his eyes. He approached her, as she fidgeted at his terrifying gaze, his power surrounding him. He growled towards her "Bow." he said, his voice deep, filled with pure authority. She instantly did so, her head touching the ground. " **Who do you serve?** " he asked, as she looked at him "You Naruto-sama." she said, as he growled again " **From this day forth, you're my slave. If I say jump, you ask how high. If I say kill, you ask who and when. If I say pleasure, you instantly begin. Is that understood?** " he asked, as she nodded with a smile, looking at him in happiness. He raised his arm and threw a tiny wave of Youki at her, as she collapsed to the ground. His power receded, as his eyes turned back to slitted blood red. He picked her up bridal style, as he turned to them "I don't think we should be staying here for long." he said, as all they could do was nod.

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

One day had passed since the return of Naruto and his friends to Yokai Academy. Naruto suggested to Tenmei, in other words forced with Tenmei's life on the line, that Ruby is given a job related to magic, until he finished dealing with school. So Tenmei had her guard the tunnel Yokai Academy use to get to the Human World, from the Human side. Naruto gave her a seal, which would allow him to communicate with her, along with teleporting her to his location the first time he used more than his normal power, in other words, use one tail worth of power. He was currently sitting at his dorm, drinking vodka. He had to admit, humans made interesting food and drinks. It was unable for him to get drunk, so he was easily able to gulp down large quantities, without any fear. He smiled at it's taste. It was a gift from Kurumu. Suddenly, he felt a presence in his room and turned, seeing Kurama.

He raised an eyebrow, all the while drinking vodka "What are you doing here?" he asked from his chair, while Kurama lied down on the bed, turning to him with a smile "7 of the Bijuu are currently free. In a day or two, Gyuki will be free." she replied, while he filled his glass again "I mean, why are you in my dorm?" he asked, as she pouted "Can't I get a break? To be with my master?" she whined. Naruto sighed, filling another glass and giving it to her. She gulped it down instantly, then her face became red. He raised an eyebrow, as she started panting. He turned to the bottle, only to widen his eyes. He cursed "Damn Succubus. Putting aphrodisiacs to my drink…" he said, as Kurama rose, a lustful look on her face. He placed the glass down, as his iris became wider, with his slits becoming narrower "Then again, I haven't had the chance of pleasure for a few centuries!" he said, as his muscles tensed. She grinned seductively, as she jumped on his lap.

 _ **Warning! Lemon: Those of underage or not wanting to read, skip to the next bold letters.**_

The moment she laid on top of him, he pushed his lips to her, his tongue asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, as he greedily attacked the insides of her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. She moaned in the kiss, her hands ripping off his shirt, as she felt his muscles and started grinding herself on him. He growled, as he ripped off her upper clothing, then started kissing her neck, attacking the breasts with his hands and twisting the nipples. She moaned loudly, as her nails dug on his shoulder, grinding her ass upon his massive erection. He then took one arm from her breasts and started fondling her ass, before raising himself, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began sucking on her free breast, biting lowly her nipples, as her moans filled the room. He didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them, as all students except his Club were to school, Tsukune was probably on his room, while Gin was spying on girls. The girl dorms were on different buildings, so he didn't have to worry about them. He kept sucking her breasts for a full minute, before he dropped her to the ground, ripping of his pants and boxers. She licked her lips, before attacking his 15 inch monster. She instantly deepthroated him, taking most of his length except 4 inches. She started bobbing her head up and down, her hand working on the remaining part. She swirled her tongue around his length, feeling every inch, every nerve, as he held her head tightly. She kept going for 10 minutes, until Naruto grabbed her and threw her on the bed with force. He sat on top of her, pushing his dick between her breasts. He started thrusting, as she used her melons to pleasure him, her mouth swirling over the few uncovered inches. He kept thrusting for 5 minutes, before releasing his load. Three enormous spurts fell, each two times bigger than what any human could release in his entire orgasm, before he started releasing smaller spurts. By the time he was finished, her entire face and breasts were covered in cum. She licked the remaining cum from his tool, before she sensually licked off the cum from her face and breasts, making Naruto even hornier, as his dick was instantly back to full mast.

He grabbed her and tossed her to the wall, her back turned to him. He ripped off her pants and thong, before sheathing himself inside her in one go. She screamed in pleasure, as he started thrusting in and out of her. He was kissing her neck and fondling her breasts from behind, as his cock disappeared inside her tight pussy. Her juices started flowing down her legs, as he then lowered one hand towards her clit, rubbing it. She started moaning louder, her walls tightening around his dick, as he repeatedly thrusted in her G-Spot. Under one minute of his actions, she screamed in pleasure, orgasming. He growled, pistoning in and out of her, before roaring, releasing inside her. She panted, however he wasn't done. He spread her legs open, before thrusting inside her ass, as she screamed. He moaned, as she seemed to instantly milk him. He thrusted slowly, picking up pace the more she started to open. He started licking her earlobe, as his hips were a literal blur. Her yells increased "Naruto-sama!" she screamed, cumming again. Naruto roared, before painting her insides white. He panted, before turning her around and raising her up, pushing her towards the wall, her breasts smashing against his chest. He sheathed himself in her pussy again, as she moaned. He started thrusting himself inside her, not giving her a chance to breathe, as his hips felt like they could crush trees with the frequency they moved. His dick hit her G-spot repeatedly, causing her to moan. He kissed her, as they both came together, semen and love juices trickling down her legs. She panted, before being thrown to the bed. This wasn't over, not by one bit.

 _ **Two days later**_

Naruto sighed in content, drinking his coffee. It was early in the morning, one hour before the start of school. He kept going with Kurama for hours, until evening had arrived. Afterwards, they slept together and she left the following morning. He spent the next two days relaxing, spending time with the girls, progressing with all three of them. He even went to check on Ruby, to see what she was doing. He found out she had quite a bit of a master/servant complex, as she asked 'if he was horny and needed to use her to calm his desires', which earned her a spanking. Though if he had to admit, she seemed to enjoy it. Heck, he enjoyed it. That was the day he found out Ruby had a firm rear. But that was two days ago, today was the day of school.

He met up with Tsukune, as Tsukune waved at him and he nodded in return. The walk to school was in silence, as both of them seemed to enjoy the tranquility. He felt Tsukune's aura and nodded to himself. Tsukune had trained the last three days. He felt it. He was around the level of a D-rank monster. For a Human, that was most impressive. "I am pleased. You are officially the strongest pure human in existence." he said, as Tsukune blushed and said "Thank you. I have mastered about 40% of what it could offer." he said, to which Naruto nodded "Then, once you mastered it, you will be near the strength of a B-Rank monster. Quite good if I do say so myself." he said, earning a thankful nod from Tsukune. The rest of the walk was in silence.

As soon as they arrived at school, they noticed Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari handing out newspapers. He smiled, as the girls waved at him. He waved back, as he and Tsukune started opening packets of newspapers. A large crowd had formed up and the need for newspapers had rose. Suddenly, a pathway was opened, as five people, four boys and one girl, entered. They all wore black uniforms, with white lining. The girl seemed to be the one who was leading them. She had long purple hair and purple eyes, with an angular face full of arrogance. She wore a black miniskirt with a white belt, along with a black Chinese-style shirt that left her stomach bare, revealing the bottom of her C-Cup breasts and black shoes. She smirked "What is going on here?" she asked, as Moka approached her with a smile, holding a newspaper "Hi! We are the Newspaper Club, please check our articles!" she said, giving her a newspaper. The woman took it, reading it. She smirked before ripping it to pieces, to the shocks of the girls. She snapped her fingers "What is this? This newspaper doesn't work according to school!" she said, before one of the men kicked down their stand. However, it was the last thing he did, before he was jabbed in the forehead and sent crashing into a tree, courtesy of Naruto. Two men fell into fighting stances next to the woman, as the last charged at Naruto, only to get hit by the end of an Nunchaku, coming from Tsukune. Naruto slowly walked forward, as the two men charged at him together, only for him to jab both of their chins at the same time, sending them flying into the air. They crashed a few feet away, both unconscious. He turned towards the girl "Who are you?" he asked. She frowned "My name is Keito, Champion of Yokai Academy. And I am telling you, you and your group are in deep trouble now." she said, before leaving. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as the students started leaving. Kurumu started sobbing, looking at their ruined stand, as Moka held her. Naruto clenched his fist, then turned to Tsukune "Tell Gin to come to the Club Room in five minutes, or I will cut off both of his arms, **permanently**." he growled, as Tsukune gulped and rushed off to get him.

They all gathered to the Club Room, with a sweating Gin and Tsukune inside. Naruto was leaning at the wall, his arms crossed "Who is Keito?" he asked, as Gin widened his eyes. He looked down "She… is an officer of the Public Safety Commission." he said, as Naruto narrowed his eyes "What is that?" he demanded. Gin sighed and started explaining "They are a violent version of a student police. A militant group created to ensure the school is at peace, by crashing all evil activities. That is the school's police force, the Public Safety Commission." he said. Kurumu banged her hand on the table "But they do no good? They just attacked our stand!" she protested, as Gin continued "Their power has made them corrupt. They are nothing like the force when the school was first working. They now get money and tributes from students or Clubs who don't want to be in their sights." he explained, with Moka looking sad "To think something so bad is happening at school." she said.

"This recent event may be the reason why we are now to their sights." he said, as Tsukune protested "Wait. If they are doing evil activities, then we must write about them!" Kurumu rose, nodding "That's right! We shall write bad articles about them!" she said, as Gin rose. "Burn them. No room for anything else." he said, as everyone looked at him. Mizore stood up "Why?" she asked, as Gin made his way to the door "This is an official decision of the Club." he said, before he felt dread. Turning, he saw Naruto looking at him, his eyes cold "Gin. You're hiding something. Tell me, or I shall force you to tell me." he said, as Gin's eyebrow was filled with sweat "W-What do you mean?" he asked, as Naruto released a small amount of power, Gin stumbling back.

Getting the meaning, he sat back down "Ever wondered why I am the only senior member of the Newspaper Club?" he asked, as they nodded. "Back to my first year, an event occurred regarding the Public Safety Commission, so we wrote articles regarding them. The result… they destroyed our Club. With violence." he muttered, as the girls looked at him in shock. "That is why we can't do anything!" he said, as Naruto pushed himself off the wall. Everyone looked at him, as he was frowning. After a few moments, he nodded "I shall go find Keito." he said, as Gin rose "You ca- ACK!" he yelled, as Naruto flicked him away. He rushed outside, the others thinking about all they learned.

Behind the Academy, sat Keito with a group of students. She was giving them orders, when the students fell asleep. She narrowed her eyes, jumping back. She turned, as Naruto walked towards her. She frowned for a second, then smirked, placing an arm at her hip "Well, well. If it isn't Naruto, the Champion." she said sarcastically, as Naruto crossed his arms "Tell me who your Leader is." he said, as she looked at him "What? Feel like joining us?" she asked, as he shook his head "No, to force him to stop the Public Safety Commission's harassment." he said, as she laughed loudly. She looked at him with a crazed look in her eyes "Prepare to die!" she said.

Suddenly, to Naruto's interest, her stomach split apart, revealing eight black and yellow striped legs. She smirked "I am a Jorogumo." she said, sending a string of web from her mouth. Naruto raised his arm, as it was glued to his wrist. Then, with a small tug, she was instantly sent flying towards him, as he grabbed her neck. She squirmed in pain, as he looked at her, releasing his power, as she cowered in fear. "Name." he said "K-Kuyo." she breathed out as he nodded "Thank you." he said. He was about to finish her "Just so you know, your leader will be defeated and you will have a front row seat." he said, before chopping her neck, as she fell unconscious. He formed a Clone and had her delivered to the infirmary. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote something. With a nod to himself, he left.

 _ **PSC HQ**_

A tall, lean man, with long blonde hair and gold eyes, wearing the Public Safety Commission's uniform, was sitting inside an office, dealing with paperwork. Suddenly, three people rushed in, two men and one woman. The redhead, with a gulp, placed down a box in his table. He raised an eyebrow, opening it, before his eyes were filled with anger. Inside, were the head of the four members of Keito's squad. There was also a piece of paper. He took it, reading it.

' _Greetings. You must be Kuyo. This is a warning. Stand down, leave the Newspaper Club alone and start having the Public Safety Commission do good for once. If you do not, I will find you and have you join them, in the same manner. Signed, Naruto the Champion of Yokai Academy.'_

Kuyo looked angry, before a smirk fell on his face. He chuckled lightly, to the confusion of the three other occupants, before he burned the paper. His eyes held a crazed look "So, you want to go against me, Naruto? Well, I shall personally ensure you and your Club, become history!" he said, as a small golden aura with a blue outline surrounded his body for a moment.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. I will apologise like last time for the length. From next chapter, length will be normal. So, Naruto ended his trip, killed The Witch, banged Kurama, then started his fight with the PSC's. Next Chapter is very special, worth the small length of the last two Chapters. Anyways, before this is over, I would like to say one thing and ask another. First, after the end of the PSC Act, this story will take a turn of my own. I don't know if I will reveal Fairy Tail, as I ain't too familiar with the story, having only finished the anime. I recently got spoiled (Spoiler for those who only saw Anime) that Outer Moka was a clone of Akasha and Akasha used a suicide technique, which was really heartbreaking for me (End of Spoiler). So yea, I don't know right now, how I will show up Alucard. Maybe have Naruto bored, spawn a new ability out of his ass, or reveal something, then make Alucard come to life, so Naruto can spend five minutes releasing his power, like in DBZ, then take 1 second to kill him, unlike in DBZ. Second, I would like to ask you guys, what do you want Naruto to do with Keito. Kill her? Leave her be? Make her his slave/Harem member? Your choice. That is all. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Return of the Demons

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the seventh chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features the fall of PSC, plus a LOT of badassery. I think you all understand what I mean. Without further adieu (I googled it just to write it right XD), on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 7: The Return of the Demons**

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

It was a windy day in Yokai Academy. The sun was obstructed by the clouds and the tension could be felt in the atmosphere. Naruto was sitting in the classroom, observing Shizuka's lesson out of boredom. He had brought his blade with him, earning looks of adoration from the girls and looks of hate from the boys. He, of course, ignored them, as he was more interested in the wall in front of him. He wanted something to happen, like Kuyo charging inside.

As if he had the divine ability of prediction, a minute after he thought of it, ten Public Safety Commission members entered and surrounded the classroom. Then, three more entered, two boys and a girl, taking positions around him. The two boys stood still at his side, while the girl behind him. Then, Kuyo entered, alongside two Public Safety Commission members. Shizuka raised her arm "What is going on?" she asked, only for Kuyo to raised his arm "School business." he said, then went towards Naruto. He stood in front of him, as Naruto looked at him, clear boredom in his eyes. Kuyo frowned "First Year student Naruto, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of four members of the Public Safety Commission. From hereby you will be trialed to discuss your fate, while your Newspaper Club shall be disbanded forever." he said, his frown turning into a smirk at Naruto's silence. The girls were about to rise and protest, however, they stopped as Naruto rose slowly from his chair "Is that so?" he asked, with Kuyo nodding with a smirk. Kuyo opened his mouth to speak but, in the shock of everyone in the room, Naruto spat directly inside his mouth "Arrest that." he said, as Kuyo looked at him in fury. He send a punch directly at him, only for Naruto to use both of his hands to redirect the punch towards Kuyo, letting go with an extra push at the last second. The twice as powerful punch hit Kuyo's nose, breaking it, then sent him flying through the wall, into the forest. Naruto disappeared, only to reappear in the courtyard, as everyone rushed outside.

Naruto cracked his fingers and neck, waiting for Kuyo. Suddenly, an enormous column of fire rose from where Kuyo was shot at, sending a wave of flames that disintegrated a large part of the forest. In the center stood Kuyo, in his True Form. He was now a golden fox, with four tails made of fire. He roared, destroying the rest of the charred trees. Naruto walked towards him. He then started to go clockwise, as Kuyo went counter clockwise. After a few seconds, they stood opposite of each other, with the school a hundred meters to their right or left, depending on the person. Naruto smirked "So.. you're a Yoko." he said, with Kuyo smirking, showing his fangs " **Indeed. I am a Yoko. A four tailed one at that. A member of the race of the legendary Kyubi, the queen of the Bijuu. But most of all, I am your death!** " he said, as he blasted a large fireball at Naruto's way, a ring of fire surrounding it. Naruto took the full force of the attack, an explosion commencing.

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

"Naruto-kun!" yelled, the girls, as the students screamed in shock, seeing the large explosion. Moka and Kurumu fell to the ground in tears, Mizore trembled as her eyes started to become wet, while Yukari cried on Tsukune's chest, with Tsukune patting her head. "Is this all the faith you have to master?" a voice said. They turned, seeing Ruby in a different outfit. She now wore form fitting black pants and high-heeled black boots. For upper clothing, she wore a black battle corset, with crimson markings. Covering her arms were black gloves that stopped above her elbow, with a single red line running along them. Her throat was covered in red bandages, with a black 'X' in the center. On one hand was her wand, while on the other hand a chain. Connected to a chain was Keito. She was on the ground, her clothes torn in various spots and she had injuries all over her body. Her hair was a mess, while her eyes still held pride. An iron ring was around her neck, connected to the chain. Ruby smiled "Master won't go down from an attack like that." she said, as Keito huffed "Like your master can defeat Kuyo-sama." she said, only to yelp as Ruby slapped her rear with her wand "Shut up wench! Or I will spank you with my whip 50 times, until you can say all of Naruto-sama's likes in less than a minute!" she yelled, as Kuyo shut her mouth up. Ruby then smirked "Good girl." she said, then turned to the girls "As I said, Naruto-sama won't lose. Just watch." she said, as the girls wiped their tears and kept watching.

 _ **Battle Ground**_

Kuyo laughed hysterically, seeing the explosion, with Naruto caught inside. He stopped laughing, smirking instead " **That was pathetic.** " he said. However, his eyes and mouth widened, as once the fire cleared, Naruto stood there unharmed, with only his shirt gone and his pants ripped, while a look of boredom was in his face. Kuyo growled " **Imposs-** " that was all he had time to say, before Naruto appeared in front of him and flicked him in the head, sending him a dozen meters back, roaring in pain. Naruto disappeared and reappeared to his previous spot. He raised an eyebrow, as Kuyo roared in pain, before turning back to a Human-like being. However, he was surrounded in white fur, with black markings all over his body. His hair now went below his waist, while four horns were on his head. Blue fire surrounded him, with four blue tails swishing behind him. He growled "You made me release my battle form. This will be the last thing you will see! And after I kill you, I will destroy your Club, then take your mates as my slaves, with that pink Vampire being my personal mate!" he yelled. However, he stopped, as his eyes looked in fear, once an enormous black pillar with a red outline rose from a Naruto whose eyes were hidden by his bangs. The black pillar pierced the sky, while the foul Youki was felt in the entire Monster World.

 _ **Forest**_

Nine figures sat in a forest. Some were leaning on trees, some were sitting on branches, while some simply stood tall in the ground. Suddenly, they saw the enormous pillar of black Youki, rising and appearing to pierce the sky. A woman rose and looked at them "It's time." she said, as the other eight nodded and all of them vanished.

 _ **Shuzen Household**_

Issa Shuzen was a powerful man. The most feared and respected vampire of his time, having raised the Shuzen family to near royalty status in the Vampire Race, just below the Shinso bloodline. He was currently sitting in his throne, sipping tea, while Vampires conversed around him about matters. Suddenly, everyone felt the power, with Issa widening his eyes, dropping his cup, shattering it. He rose slowly, trembling in sheer terror. He knew this evil feeling, this Evil Youki. He was only a young Vampire, starting a name to himself in the Vampire Race, when he first came in contact with the being possessing it. He arrogantly challenged him, only to fall hard. He suffered terrible injuries, as that Monster, no that Demon, had destroyed him. He now felt his old injuries rising again. Sweat dropped rapidly from his face, as he thought 'Oh god. It's him. He's alive. He's back.'. He collapsed to his chair, as the Vampires surrounded him, all the while he was muttering "God save us…"

 _ **Yoko Palace**_

In the throne room of the Yoko palace, a number of Kitsune were sitting. In the end of the room, on top of stairs, stood two golden thrones. One was taller than the two. The shorter one had red gems depicting a nine tailed fox, while the taller one had black gems depicting a unique eye. To their sides, were two aristocratic chairs, with two people sitting in these chairs. They were both women. One had blood red hair, with coal black eyes. She was wearing a pure white Kimono, with azure lining. She was Mito, leader of the Yoko's in the absence of the Kyuubi and Juubi. On the other part of the throne, stood another woman. She also had flowing blood red hair, only her eyes were a violet colour with slits. She was wearing black pants, black combat boots, a red form fitting shirt, with a black iron breastplate. Black gauntlets surrounded her arms, with black greaves on her boots. The armor parts had purple and red gems decorating them. She was Kushina, Mito's successor. They were sitting, listening to Yoko lords asking for help, money, land expansion or even marriage contracts, when the terrible Youki was felt. Mito rose at once, fear and happiness mixed in her eyes. She turned, as the black gem symbol of an eye in the tallest of the two gold thrones started glowing. She instantly turned and kneeled. Kushina turned in surprise "What are you doing, Mito-sama!" she yelled, as Mito raised her arms, stopping her. After a second, she rose and turned to everyone "Lord Juubi… is back." she said, as everyone stayed silent, with wide eyes.

 _ **Battle Ground**_

The black pillar of Youki pierced the clouds, as the sky turned black. Winds picked up, as an earthquake shattered the ground. Black lightning run along the pillar, cracks forming inside it. Suddenly, an explosion of Youki destroyed the pillar from inside. Two red eyes glowed in the terrible darkness. The natural disasters receded, as the pillar disappeared. But the sky was still black, with a blood red moon shining. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock, as Kuyo was sweating in pure terror. Surrounding Naruto was a shroud of Black Youki with red lining. It surrounded him, forming the silhouette of a wolf, with 9 white ethereal tails and one ethereal black tail. His eyes were red, with four rings and nine tomoe. He roared, his voice shattering the very earth. He then looked at him "Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Shinju Naruto, Harbinger of Death and Destruction, God of Demons and the Juubi no Ookami." he said, as Kuyo felt his fiery heart be frozen in fear "Impossible…" he said.

Suddenly, nine more powerful Youki's were felt, as one figure stood beside Naruto, with eight in two lines of four, making a path for him. They were all kneeling., their weapons stabbed to the ground, yelling " **All hail the Juubi!** "

The first Kuyo saw had sandy brown hair and yellow eyes with star shaped pupils. He was tall, with a lean figure. He was wearing a brown bodysuit, with a blue scarf surrounding his neck. He was covered in a shroud of brown Youki, depicting a Tanuki, with one tail. He was holding a brown spear with blue marks.

The second was a woman with long blue hair. One of her eyes were yellow, the other green, both of them slitted. She had a curvy figure, with D-Cup breasts and a wonderful rear. She was wearing blue sandals, tight black pants, a blue jacket unzipped, revealing a black shirt that did little to hide her cleavage. She was surrounded in a blue Youki shroud, depicting a cat with two tails. She was holding two black tonfas with blue blades.

The third was a man with turquoise hair and yellow eyes, with red pupils. He was short and slim. He was wearing what appeared to be a grey diving suit. He was holding a grey trident, with red lines. He was surrounded in a turquoise shroud, depicting a turtle with three tails.

The fourth was a man with red hair and a beard. His sclera was black, with white pupil less irises. He was tall and appeared a bit frail. He was wearing a red monks outfit, with a blue sash. He was surrounded in an orange shroud, resembling an ape with four tails. He was holding an orange bo staff, it's end blue.

The fifth was a man with pure white hair and green eyes. He was tall and muscular. He was wearing what appeared to be a full armoured suit, similar to one of a knight, made of white iron. He was holding a large warhammer, one end ending to a spike. He was surrounded by a white shroud, depicting a horse with five tails.

The sixth was a man with silver hair and pink eyes. He was short and appeared chubby. He was wearing a bluish silver kimono, with mesh armor underneath it. He was holding what appeared to be a fusion of a flute and a crossbow. He was surrounded in a silver shroud, with a bluish hue, resembling a slug with six tails.

The seventh was a woman with green hair and orange eyes. She was short and thin, with A-Cup breasts and a large, bubblegum rear. She was wearing what appeared to be a white skirt, with a blue breastplate. She was holding a large blue folded fan. Surrounding her was a shroud, depicting a beetle with seven tails.

The eighth was a man with tanned skin, bald with only a blonde goatee for hair and magenta eyes. He was wearing a leather jerkin, with black pants and brown leather boots. He was holding two small Kodachi, with six more sheathed behind him. He was encompassed in a purple shroud, resembling an eight-tailed ox.

The one kneeling next to Naruto was Kushina, holding her longsword, while surrounded in a blood red Youki depicting a nine tailed fox. Naruto, however, ignored their chant, walking slowly towards Kuyo. He slowly unsheathed his blade, as black Youki with red lining swirled around it, from bottom to tip. Kuyo fell to his knees "Wait! Have mercy!" he said. Naruto's power, however, spiked even higher " **You threatened to kill me, destroy my friend's Club and make my future mates your slaves, with Moka your own mate. Did I hear correctly?** " he said, towering over him. Lightning struck the ground, as to Kuyo's eyes, Naruto looked like the Grim Reaper, only holding a sword. He gulped, as Naruto lifted him by the throat " **I'm all out of mercy."** he said, before throwing him into the air. Naruto then swung his blade twice, as to Kuyo's horror, his legs were now cut off. Naruto sliced two more times, now cutting his arms, screams of pain coming from him. He kept swinging, cutting off his chest in five spots, along with his head, before pointing his sword at him, saying " **Strike Blaster.** " as a pure black beam was released from the tip of his blade, disintegrating the remaining parts. As ash fell down, he roared to the sky, with the rest of the Bijuu roaring as well for their Lord's victory.

Naruto sheathed his blade, turning to them. The Bijuu approached him, bowing before him. He nodded " **Welcome to the world of the living Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki. Good work Kurama.** " he said, as Kurama smiled " **All for master.** " she said. Naruto turned " **Follow me**." he said, as they obliged.

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

All students looked in shock at what happened. Naruto, the Champion of Yokai Academy, was the Juubi no Ookami, the strongest monster in history. The girls were all surprised once they learned of his new identity. Both Inner and Outer Moka were shocked, Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune were gawking, Mizore dropped her lollipop, Ruby was on her knees, while Keito was gaping. Soon, they started approaching. Tenmei Mikogami, who had left his office once he felt the Youki, kneeled at Naruto's cold visage, with the teachers and the students soon followed him. Naruto simply walked to the girls " **My mates have no need to kneel**." he said, as Moka, Mizore and Kurumu rose. He turned to Yukari, Tsukune and Ruby "Rise." he said, as they did as he asked. He then approached Keito, as she felt small in front of him. He grabbed her face, rising her with one arm " **Ruby. What do you suggest I do with her?** " he asked as she smiled "I say make her your slave Master!" she said, as he smirked " **I like the sound of that.** " he said and bit her shoulder, as she screamed in pain. He reared back, as she fell to the ground, a slave symbol appearing on her neck. He then approached Ruby, doing the same thing, only she moaned instead of screaming. He let go " **Teach her how to be a good slave**." he said, as she nodded. He then turned to the Bijuu " **Clear the situation. I will be busy.** " he said, grabbing Moka, Mizore and Kurumu, disappearing.

 _ **Naruto's Dorm**_

 _ **Warning: Lemon! Those of underage or who don't wish to read please go to the next bold letters.**_

They reappeared inside his room, as Naruto tossed all three of them to the ground. Seeing his lustful look, the girls understood what he wanted, as Mizore and Moka nervously took off their clothes, as Kurumu instantly ripped them off. He formed two clothes and they attacked Moka and Mizore, kissing them and groping them. The real Naruto turned to Kurumu, who was now in her Succubus form. He tore of his pants, showing his cock, which was now larger and thicker, at 17 inches, dripping of precum. He instantly grabbed her and threw her in the doggystyle position, before plunging his monster from behind her, earning her a scream of pleasure. He thrusted deep inside her, as her hot pussy was clamping down onto his cock, milking it. She took it all in, as he was thrusting at speeds thought impossible during sex, his dick's outline appearing in her stomach. "MORE! MORE!" she screamed, too lost in her lust, as Naruto's eyes glowed, penetrating her even more. He was pistoning in and out of her, hitting all of her right spots. His tool started to twitch inside her, as after a few thrust, she tightened even more, screaming "CUMMING!". Naruto, feeling his dick drowned inside her love juices, with a roar and one final thrust, he released inside her, his load so large, it instantly seeped out of her. Then, he bit her neck, as a black mark of a Ten Tailed Wolf appeared. He let go of Kurumu, as he switched places with Mizore's clone. Mizore was a mess, as her mouth, breasts, hands and ass were covered in cum. He pushed her to the wall, her rear in front of him, before plunging deep inside her pussy, as she moaned. Her hair then turned into ice. He growled, as his pussy felt uniquely cold and hot at the same time. He thrusted slowly, though he quickly gained pace, as her moans increased quickly. He was thrusting hard and fast, as her nails were digging the wall. He was holding her hips, to get a better grip. Then, after 10 minutes of fucking, she came hard, with a large yell. Her juices flew down, forming stains on the floor, before he also released with a yell. He then branded her with the same mark, before switching places with Moka's clone, was was on top of the bed. Moka seemed in even worse condition than Mizore, as her hair, stomach and legs were also covered in cum. Her cum covered body made his cock extremely hard, as he pushed her to the bed gently, his cock outside her entrance. He held her hands, kissing her, before plunging in, as she yelled inside the kiss. He started going slow, picking up the pace in a short amount of time, as her screams turned into moans. His hips sped up, hitting her G-Spot. With a yell, she came, as her vagina milked him. He roared, as her action caused him to cum, filling her fully. He branded her, as she fell unconscious. He panted turning to see that the clones had disappeared, as Kurumu and Mizore were on the desk and floor unconscious.

However, a rise of Youki and a light caused him to turn. He turned, seeing an Outer Moka sleeping on the bed, her pink hair now having one silver streak,while an Inner Moka appeared, her silver hair now having one pink streak. Her naked body, along with her strong aura, caused Naruto's dick to become even longer and harder, if it was possible. Inner Moka looked at her, then to Naruto with lust filled eyes " **Worry later. Mate now.** " she said, as they roared and charged each other, battling for dominance. She attempted to kick him, only to grab her leg with one arm, using his other to raise her. He threw the full force of power of his One Tailed State at her, freezing her. He instantly plunged deep inside her, as she moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he started thrusting in and out of her. He pushed her to a wall, as her nails attempted to dig inside his shoulders, with no result. He grinned, before lifting her up, still inside her. She started scratching him, only to moan in pain, as he entered the bathroom and threw her in the sink, effectively breaking it. She held onto the wall, as he raised one of her legs, putting it on his shoulder, before plunging his dick inside her, effectively going deeper. She moaned in pleasure, finally submitting, as his hips were a blur, pistoning in and out of her even faster, her pussy which was milking him not slowing down in the slightest. She turned her head, kissing him, as one of his arms was pinching her nipple, the other rubbing her clit. His actions, along with her moving her hips clockwise, earned them an instant release, as they screamed each other's names, cumming together. Love juices and semen flew down their legs, as they panted. Moka turned, biting on his shoulder and sucking his blood, as he branded her. Then, they both fell on the bathtub, unconscious. _**End of lemon. Safe to watch**_

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He wondered what happened and why was he in the bathroom, until he saw Inner Moka sleeping in his chest. The events of last night came back to him, as he moaned in slight annoyance. Moka moaned, waking up, then kissed him "Good morning my Demon King." she said, as he smiled "Good morning my Vampire Queen." he said, as she giggled. They rose up slightly, as they heard moans from the dorm as well. They slowly entered, seeing Outer Moka, Kurumu and Mizore waking up, blushing as they remembered last night's events. Naruto kissed all three of them, as he sat in a chair, Inner Moka at his lap.

He looked at Inner and Outer Moka, as the others did the same "Can someone please explain why there are two Mokas?" Kurumu asked. Naruto sighed "Due to the mating and the awakening of her Shinso blood." he said, as he got confused looks. "My mating released any hidden powers, abilities, skills and potential from within you. Moka, had her Shinso blood locked. Now that it is activated, her full Vampiric powers are accessed, thus the Rosario was broken. However, as I had marked Outer Moka first, the mark made a new identical body for her, to keep her soul alive. Then, I had to mate with Inner Moka too. What a drag." he said, as he then moaned, when Inner Moka started rubbing her rear on him, his dick slowly rising. Mizore nodded "Does that mean our True Forms are different too?" she asked, as he rose, Inner Moka starting to jerk him off "Yes. We will all go on a trip to help you control your new powers." he said, as Outer Moka cheered "Trip!" she said, as Naruto growled, grabbing Inner Moka's head, as she swallowed his cock. They gulped, as he formed six clones. No school for them today.

 **...I think I overdid it…. Fuck it I still like it hahaha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter as much as I did making it. So, Naruto revealed his true form, killed Kuyo painfully, mated the girls and formed two Moka's. For those who will ask, how will Naruto's mark be capable of forming a secondary body, my answer is this: It simply is XD. Joking, it is possible, because it contains Naruto's powers and Youki. If something happens regarding their souls, the mark will do anything to keep them alive, even form a new body. Same with their bodies. Basically, they are now immortal, as Naruto's mating mark ties them to him. Only if he dies, they can die. Unless of course, someone finds a way around it. Any other questions feel free to ask. Until next time, Thunderito out!**

 **PS: The eeree tune Naruto whistled while waiting to go to the Human World is Twisted Nerve from Kill Bill. Forgot to add it then, so I shall add it now.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Place to Train

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the eighth chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features the transition to the world where the girls will train and a lemon . On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 8: A Land to Train**

 _ **Bus Station**_

Naruto was leaning on a fence at the Bus Station, waiting for the days had passed since he revealed to the world that he was the Juubi. Three days since he got three new mates. To give time to every student to cope with the revelations, along with informing their families and races, he forced Tenmei to shut down the school early, under the guise of renovations. Due to Tenmei's status as a Dark Lord, the Races wouldn't think much about him lying. He decided in the three month break to train the girls to be able to use their new abilities to their full potential. He would also train Ruby and Keito. He needed strong followers. As for Yukari and Tsukune, he had given a gift to each, that would help them.

To Tsukune, he gave him instructions on how to upgrade his Nunchaku. If he followed them to the letter, they would be able to turn into a Bo staff. His strength and reflexes would increase in the long run. Then, as a personal gift, he had given him a special dagger. It didn't have any magical properties, but it was beautiful and made of strong steel. As for Yukari, he had given her an ancient spell tome. It contained many spells, some capable of giving her the edge against fights with monsters of A Rank, maybe even S Rank, if she knew how to use them. Then, he gave her a special orb, capable of giving her wand a boost of power.

After waiting for a few more moments, Naruto spotted five figures coming his way. Smiling, he pushed himself forward, greeting each of the girls with a kiss, except for Keito. He simply gave her a smirk. Turning, he clapped his hands, as a portal opened to their surprise. He turned to them "All aboard!" he said and jumped in. The girls followed, with Ruby dragging Keito.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

In an unknown location, a portal opened and from inside came Naruto and the girls. The girls looked in wonder. The sky was a yellowish colour, with a red sun shining brightly. It appeared to be quite close to the ground, yet there was no sign of solar damage, besides the high temperature. The ground appeared to be normal, though most of the land seemed to be covered in dirt. A large white circular dome, with a red top was nearby. It was surrounded by a fence, with the area between covered in grass. The girls went to take a step forward, only to collapse to the ground in pain, with only Ura being strong enough to stand on one knee. Naruto laughed looking at them "Sorry. I forgot to tell you. This is your first test. Adapt to this planet. The gravity is ten times stronger than that of our world. It should prove challenging for you." he said, jumping in the air, before to their surprise he stayed airborne. He fell into a yoga stance and started meditating. The girls sighed and started their efforts in the adjustment of this land.

 _ **Two hours Later**_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the panting but standing girls. He smirked coming down, having seen everything. Two hours wasn't impressive but it wasn't bad either. If he brought Gin here, he could bet a hundred gold coins he wouldn't rise in less than three hours. The first to rise was Ura, though he didn't expect anything else from the strongest of the group. Then, Kurumu and Mizore rose after a few minutes, with only a few seconds difference between them. Ruby rose fifteen minutes afterwards, with Omote and Keito rising last. Calculating their times, he nodded to himself, knowing how to train them. He clapped his hands "Now, today we won't do any training. We shall have lunch, wait a few hours, then go to the beach. How does that sound?" he asked, as the girls cheered, with Keito huffing. He ignored her and had them follow him inside the building.

The girls widened their eyes, looking inside. The air was cool, unlike outside. The walls were pure white, with decorations ranging from paintings to items in frames. He led them to a large table "Please sit down. I will bring the food." he said, going to the kitchen, while they sat down. Ura and Omote sat first, leaving a chair between them for Naruto. Kurumu and Mizore sat next to Omote, with Ruby and Keito next to Ura. They started chatting with themselves, however, they soon had to stop, as Keito and Ruby fought regarding Naruto's power. "Take that back wrench! No one can defeat Naruto-sama!" Ruby yelled, as Keito growled "I am telling you! He isn't strong! He defeated Kuyo using tricks! He had to!" she said, however, she soon gulped, as she felt Naruto behind her. He pushed her to the wall and started slapping her rear, as she screamed in pain, which soon turned into moans. Her slave mark glowed slightly, as a warm liquid fell down her legs. Naruto smirked, before grinding himself at her, as her moans grew in volume. He whispered in her ear "Oh? So you get turned on by being dominated huh? I shall take advantage of that later." then, he had her sit down, as everyone laughed at her flustered face. Naruto shook his head with a smirk, then he clapped his hands, as five clones brought the food. He sat down "Today we have Miso Ramen! Enjoy!" he said, before starting to eat his food. The girls drooled, digging in, as adjusting to the gravity had drained them. The lunch passed with laughter and conversation. After eating, they sat down in the living room.

The living room was a circular room, with two double couches, two armchairs and a coffee table surrounded by them. A chandelier was above them, as paintings decorated the room. Naruto was sitting in an armchair, with Keito on the floor next to him, his right hand petting her head, as she blushed. This earned her jealous stares from the rest. Naruto coughed "Now, to explain what the marks gave you. Both marks, slave and mate, have given you immortality." he said, as their eyes widened. Ura spoke first "You mean we can't die?" she asked, as he shook his head "You can die, but you will come back to life after one day. However, if I somehow died, you would also die, permanently." he said, as they nodded. Kurumu smiled "It's fine. I think I speak for almost everyone in this room, Keito an exception, when I say we wouldn't know what to do if you died." she said, as they all smiled, with Keito frowning. "Now, they also give a boost to your abilities. Meaning, your strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, senses, flexibility and Youki reserves are all boosted. Finally, it increases your learning ability, allowing you to absorb information much faster. That is all for both marks. Now, to each mark's separate gifts. I shall start with the slave mark." he said, as Keito and Ruby paid attention. He cracked his left arm's fingers "The slave marks keeps you tied to me. Which means, it works to my pleasure. If you try to do something to my dislike, it will hurt you. If you try to attack me, it will hurt you. If I think about it, it will hurt you. It literally puts you to my will. It also reveals to me your weak spots and how to mold you properly." he said with a grin, as he touched a special part of Keito's skull, earning her a moan. "It also sends your brain messages on how to properly serve me. Finally, it gives you a power boost in your True Form,also modifying it a bit. For example, Keito might be a different Spider species, maybe even a poisonous one." he explained, as Keito widened her eyes.

"Now, for the mating mark." he said, peaking the girl's interests. "The mating mark is exactly like the slave mark, except it hurts you only if I will it. So, it gives you freedom. It also allows me to directly teleport to your location any given moment. However, it's true power is it's Racial changes." he said, as they raised their eyebrows. He coughed "In short terms, it changes your very racial abilities. It increases the power of your strengths tenfold, while decreasing the power of your weakness by the same amount. To give you an example, a Vampire gets hurt by water, because the water absorbs 2 percent of a Vampire's power every second. Now, it absorbs 0.2 percent of Moka's power, every ten seconds." he said, as Ura widened her eyes. Omote spoke "Does that mean I can swim?" she asked, to which he nodded "Yes, however, you must learn to understand your reserves. If you stay for two long, you will be drained." he said, as she nodded with a smile, overwhelmed by joy for being able to swim, with Ura also happy. He continued "Now, it also gives each of you who aren't directly related to an Element, power over two. For those related to one, it gives power over an Element, which is the opposite of the element you're weak to. Let's start with the first part. Ura and Omote, you got power over lightning and fire. Kurumu, you got power over Wind and Poison. As for you Mizore, you got control over ice, which is weak against fire. I gave you control over water, to have an advantage over fire." he explained as she nodded. "Finally, your True Forms have also changed. I don't exactly know how for Ura and Omote, as they are Shinso Vampires,not normal ones, though I do know the biggest possibility is Kurumu growing horns, while Mizore's ice becomes smoother." he said, causing them to nod.

He rose, letting go of Keito's head, as she panted, having used his Youki to bring her pleasure. "Alright. Go get your swimwear. I am sure all of you, especially two pinkies, would just love to swim." he said, as they all vanished, going to grab their swimwear, even Keito. He laughed at their eagerness, before going to grab his own swimwear.

The planet's beach was in reality, half the planet. As Naruto had explained to them, this planet was smaller than their own moon, thus the sea was a very large lake in Earth standards. Still, it was perfect for them. The sand was a red colour, not seen a lot on Earth beaches, with the sea crystal clean, the water possessing a beautiful bluish green hue. Naruto was sitting at the beach, reading a magazine, with Ruby teaching Keito how to please him. At the same time, two more Naruto's were inside the sea, one playing with Kurumu and Mizore, the other teaching Ura and Omote how to swim. It was a funny sight, as Ura was cursing the water repeatedly when she couldn't swim properly. Omote was simply screeching whenever she had trouble. Mizore and Kurumu were simply playing a very unique game of volley, with a transformed Naruto being the ball. Kurumu was using her breasts to throw Naruto, with Mizore using her rear. To say the least, Naruto's clone wasn't bothered one bit. Speaking of the girls, they were wearing some very nice outfits. Ruby was uniquely wearing a pink cord, covering only her nipples and pussy lips. Keito was forced to wear a purple thong, with a purple bikini top that hid only her nipples. Omote was wearing a red swimsuit, similar to the one she wore on the Human World, while Ura wore a black bikini. Mizore had on a blue swimsuit, with Kurumu wearing a pure white bikini, that covered only the middle part of her rack.

"Naruto-sama?" he heard the voice of Ruby. He looked up from his magazine, as she was holding Keito, who was sporting an enormous blush "I think I convinced her." she said with a smile, as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you did." he said, as Ruby slapped her butt "Do what you must!" she spat out when she yelped. Keito sighed, before leaning in towards Naruto. However, Ruby felt it was too slow, so she pushed her forward, deepening their intended kiss. Keito went to leave, but it simply felt too good. They kissed for two minutes, until she pulled to catch her breath. Naruto smirked "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Learn your place water!" said Ura kicking it. Naruto and Omote sweatdropped, looking at Ura fighting water. Omote whispered in Naruto's ear "I don't know if your gift is an advantage Naruto-kun…" she said, as he nodded, holding back his laughter "Indeed, more like a new outlet." he said, giggling slightly. Ura heard his giggles and did what was the most reasonable action. She jumped into the air and kicked him right in the face, only for him to grab her leg and push her right into the water. She came out with a roar, only to get hit by a wave of water from Omote. They started throwing water at each other, only to stop when Naruto grabbed them both and started tickling them.

Kurumu and Mizore had stopped playing volley, instead they had a contest on who could hold their breath longer inside the water, with Naruto being the one counting. The one who drew air first would win. Both girls used one harm to close mouths, the other to hold noses. Three minutes passed, before they instantly rose to the surface, Kurumu coming slightly later. She gasped for air and smirked "I won!" she said, but Naruto shook his head. "Mizore just got out. She has yet to draw breath though." he said, as Kurumu gasped. True enough, Mizore came out, holding her mouth and nose, as a plant had fallen on her shoulder. "Mizore is the winner." he said and instantly Mizore gasped and removed the plan, only to get into a catfight with Kurumu, which Naruto broke.

The sun was almost down when the group returned to the house. They all collapsed to the sofas, tired and happy from their break, as Naruto placed his arms on his hips with a smirk. "Now, every weekend we shall be doing this. But on weekdays, we will be training. Is that clear?" he asked, as they nodded. "Good. Now, here is how the training shall go tomorrow. You will each be with one Clone. He shall teach you the necessary. But that will happen in the noon. In the mornings, all of you will come with me. I shall increase your physical capabilities. Now, Ura you will learn magic attacks. Omote you will gain peak physical condition. Mizore, you will learn how to use your ice in various ways up close. Kurumu, you will be taught long range combat. Ruby, you will learn spell combinations. Keito, first I must learn of your full capabilities to know how to help you. That is why, tomorrow evening you will all fight in your new and improved True Forms. In the meantime Keito, I shall teach you some things you will need to know regarding combat. Now, go to your beds. I will be joining you soon. I need to have a word with Keito. Ruby you can stay." he said, as the girls nodded and left.

Naruto sat back down in his armchair, looking at the two girls, who were kneeling before him. He didn't speak, his eyes observing their every movement. Ruby was fine under his gaze, though Keito kept fidgeting, but she didn't dare look into his eyes. After what seemed an eternity, but in reality was two minutes, Naruto rose from his seat. He approached Keito and looked down on her "What do you desire most in life?" he asked. She frowned "N-Nothing, Naruto-sama." she said, but he growled "Don't lie!". She gulped then spoke "T-There is a problem. W-With my race." she said, as he crossed his arms "Explain.". She took in a breath, then spoke "You see, my race is under the influence of the Yoko race. We live in forests inside their vast territory. However, as of late, they have given to our male counterparts, the Tsuchigumo, more power and influence. They have grown to a point where they can freely enter our territory and do as they please. Now, that the Lord of the strongest Yoko is here, I would like Naruto-dono to help our race." she pleaded, looking into his eyes. He stayed silent for a few moments, then spoke "That is within my power, if the reason is vague. However, what will I get in return?" he asked. "The loyalty of my race and my willing complete submission to you." she said, as he smirked "Then, after I make myself once again know to the parent day of Yokai Academy, I shall go into the Yoko territory, reclaim my rightful spot there and help your Race." he said, as she bowed down, muttering words of gratitude. He then smirked, as his muscles tensed "I think I can use a full body massage. How about you girls attend?" he asked, as his clothes disappeared.

 _ **Warning! Lemon: If you're underage, or don't feel like reading, skip to the next bold words.**_

Keito blushed as she looked at his manhood, even limp, it was bigger than any demon's she had seen. Ruby smirked, tearing off her outfit, before going behind Naruto and start massaging his shoulders, her breasts rubbing against his back. Naruto looked down at Keito "My muscle hurts a bit. Massage it for me." he grinned. She gently wrapped her fingers around his length, feeling it twitch slightly and become bigger. She slowly jerked it off, in a minute bringing it to full length. Suddenly, he grabbed her head and forced himself inside her mouth, releasing a satisfying sigh, as she choked a bit on his dick, but soon found herself liking it. She twirled her tongue around it, trying to go as deep as possible. To Naruto's surprise, she was able to push two inches in, go back one inch, then do the same. In no time, she had taken in his entire dick, bobbing her mouth up and down at a fast pace while looking directly into his eyes. Naruto sweated, as the slave mark seemed to have worked far better than he thought, as she was able to twirl around every weak spot located on his dick. After ten minutes of these actions, he released himself inside her mouth. She widened her eyes, as she felt his hot semen trickling down from her already full throat. She coughed, letting his dick go, as he kept spurting his semen on her face and breasts. Ruby pounced on her and started licking the cum off her face and breasts. The erotic sight made Naruto hard again. He formed seven clones, who grabbed Ruby and threw her on a couch.

Naruto grabbed Keito, tearing off her clothes, before he threw her into the doggy position. He immediately sheathed himself inside her, as she moaned in pure ecstasy. He began his assault inside her pussy, thrusting in and out without holding back. She was moaning, as Naruto held her hips. Her pussy was tight and her love juices felt incredibly sticky, a combination which made Naruto's dick feel in heaven. Naruto closed his eyes, as he increased the pace 'Damn. I should fuck more Jorogumo women, if this is the feeling I get.' he thought. Soon, he growled, as she came loudly, which made his dick feel even tighter. He raised her up and fucked her from behind in a standing position, while rubbing her breasts and clit. In less than a minute, she orgasmed again, love juices trickling down her legs. He kept thrusting in this position, before he growled, releasing deep inside her. He unsheathed himself, only to instantly push himself in her ass, as she screamed. He clenched his teeth, as her rear begun milking him. It was very tight, as he grabbed her and pushed her into a wall, before he started pistoning himself in and out of her. His hips were a blur, as Keito's eyes had rolled back, her tongue out, a lewd expression on her face. Soon, they both came together, as Naruto unsheathed himself and Keito collapsed. Seeing her face, he sighed 'I fucked her to heaven.' he thought, a smile on his face. Turning to Ruby, he felt himself getting hard again at what he saw.

Ruby was laid on top of a clone who had his dick up her ass. Another clone had his dick inside her pussy and another inside her mouth. Her hands were wrapped around two dicks, while the remaining two clones were using her pigtails to satisfy themselves. Ruby was a mess, as his cum was dripping from her ass, mouth and pussy, while her hands, face and breasts were covered in it. He clapped his hands, as the clones stopped using her and started jacking themselves off, preparing for a bukkake. They ejaculated all seven simultaneously, covering her entire body in cum and dispelling. He sighed, looking at her. He picked her up with one hand, the other picking up Keito and led them to their rooms. He placed Keito into a bed, before having a shower with Ruby. The shower soon turned hot, as Ruby saw his hard on and started using her breasts to satisfy him. He moaned lowly, as her breasts massaged his stiff member. Soon, he cummed in her mouth, which she swallowed down happily. Knowing she wouldn't stop until her body collapsed, he used an illusion on her to have her fall asleep. He placed her on her bed, before going to his own. _**Lemon End**_

He went to his room, only to come across a very funny sight. On his king-sized bed, laid all four beds. Ura was near the center, a serious expression on her sleeping face, a Vampire even asleep. On the other hand, Omote who slept next to her, was licking her thumb while asleep. Mizore was opposite of Ura and had her face squashed between Kurumu's breasts, while her legs were wrapped around her waist. He choked down a laugh, before leaning to the center of the bed, falling asleep as well.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Next Chapter will be a timeskip to the first day of Yokai Academy! For those who will ask, Naruto and his mates won't deal with school. They will deal with other stuff. Now, I decided to call Inner Moka Ura and Outer Moka Omote. When Naruto addresses either of them, he calls them Moka. I just write them like that to avoid confusion. Any other questions you have, please send them. Thunderito out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Fish and Mothers

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the ninth chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features the beginning of the new School Year! Also, read the Author's note at the end. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 9: Fish and Mothers**

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

Three months had passed since the end of school. Three months since Naruto revealed his status to the world. Now, a new year would begin. So, it was time for Naruto and his mates to return to the Monster World. In the forests near Yokai Academy, a portal opened. From inside came seven figures, six girls and a man. They had drastically changed over the months, except for Naruto who had simply got a new outfit. He wore blood red jeans, black combat boots and a black belt with a golden buckle, his unique eye carved on it. For upper clothes, he wore a blood red muscle shirt with a black wolf head on it, with black fingerless gloves with metal plating on them. His necklace was around his neck and his sword behind his back. The girls didn't change their outfits, rather their body. Omote's body became even more curvy, with wide hips and D-Cup breasts, her body was similar to Ura's a year ago. Ura's chest was now a full E-Cup, with her rear also becoming firmer. She had grown an inch taller, her milky legs appearing even stronger. Kurumu had achieved an even greater body shape, with JJ-Cup breasts, defying gravity and a large bubblegum rear. Mizore had her hair long again, though not as long as they used to be, with D-Cup breasts and a large rear. Keito had grown to D-Cup breasts as well, with Ruby's breasts becoming C-Cup. In short, Naruto's mating had made them immortal and even more beautiful. He turned to the girls "I will be going to talk to a certain Headmaster, then I shall meet you at the courtyard. Try and see if Yukari and Tsukune are doing fine." he said, as they nodded with a smile. They each kissed him before running off. He smirked, disappearing.

Tenmei Mikogami was sitting in his new office, dealing with paperwork, when he felt Naruto's pressure on him. He looked up "Welcome back Naruto-dono." he said, sweat falling from his forehead. Naruto took a seat opposite of Tenmei "Have you dealt with the Public Safety Commission?" he asked, as Tenmei nodded. "Good. Now, is there anything I must know? Anything that occurred with the early finish of Yokai Academy?" he asked, as Tenmei gulped and nodded "Indeed. Tomorrow a ceremony shall occur. In this ceremony, the parents of students will come. Normally, they would attend a week afterwards, but Issa-sama and Akasha-sama pu-" he stopped talking as Naruto rose "So, I am supposed to announce to all the high Monster Lords of my existence a week earlier than planned, because Issa and this Akasha demanded it?" he said, as Tenmei gulped and nodded. Naruto cracked his neck then responded "It gives me a target." he shrugged, as Tenmei sighed in relief. Naruto looked at Tenmei "One last thing. I want you to host a private tournament during Parent's Day. Understood?" he asked, leaving no room for questions, as Tenmei nodded. Naruto rose, going for the exit, but stopped "Be careful Tenmei, of whom you are loyal to." he warned before exiting.

Naruto entered the courtyard, coming across a rather strange sight. An army of First years were groping Ura and Omote, with them Omote unable to halt them off. Ura on the other hand, she was kicking every girl into submission, her eyebrow twitching. His eyebrow twitched as well , before flaring his power "What is going on?" he said, feeling possessive. But out of all the responses he was waiting for, he didn't wait for them to rush towards him, yelling "Juubi-sama!". Not wanting to deal with fangirls, he teleported away from their onslaught, before grabbing the girls, Yukari and Tsukune and teleporting away.

He teleported them back to class, surprising everyone. Suddenly, all the girls rushed at him with blushes and smiles, yelling "Juubi-sama!". He simply sighed, sitting down on his seat, as the girls surrounded him. Before they could do anything, however, a wave of Youki, courtesy of his mates, made them scatter. Naruto smiled, before turning to Tsukune and Yukari "Have you gotten any stronger?" he asked, as they nodded smiling. "Indeed! I learned how to use knives, not to mention went up to 60% with the Nunchaku." he beamed, as Naruto nodded and turned to Yukari. She smirked, showing her wand, which now had the red gem on top, while the lightning inside was red "This thing has been a major power boost. And I learned over 30 of the spells you gave me." she said, as he nodded to her as well. Kurumu laughed "Maybe the witch will become a good warm up." she said, as Yukari glared at her. She then smirked "Just because your breasts will become saggy quicker, doesn't mean we are so far apart." she said, as Kurumu growled. "Just so you know, Naruto-kun trained me in Poison and Wind manipulation, along with illusions! Not to mention I am ten times as fast and strong as I was before." she said confidently, as they each stared at each other, lightning sparking between them. They stopped, however, as the door opened and Shizuka came in.

She smiled as Omote raised her arm "Nekonome-sensei? You're our home teacher?" she asked and Shizuka nodded "That's right! Welcome back to Yokai Academy everyone!" she replied with excitement as everyone except Naruto and Ura cheered. They started talking about the lessons they would cover this year. As soon as the class ended, Shizuka said "Don't forget! Tomorrow is the introduction ceremony in the morning, as well as Parent's day in the afternoon!" which caused a few students to groan.

 _ **Courtyard**_

Naruto, Ura and Omote were walking around, observing the various Clubs, new and old. The others were on the Newspaper Club stand, giving out different fliers and newspapers. They observed each Club, until they came across the Swimming Club, which was surrounded by boys. He smiled, before walking towards it. As he got a clear view, he saw Tamao, wearing the exact same outfit she did before, only in an azure colour. As soon as she saw Naruto, she squealed and jumped him, much to the hate of the First Year's. However, a look from Naruto made them pee their pants. He turned to Tamao, a smirk on his face "Someone missed me it seems." he said. She pouted "Of course I did Naruto-kun. You were away from me for three whole months!" she pouted, then smiled seductively and whispered in his ear "The night you revealed yourself to be the Juubi I went to your room to talk. Imagine my surprise when I heard the moans, screams and grunts coming from inside." he said, as Naruto slightly widened his eyes. "You got me all hot that day. I masturbated twice just to calm down." she said, as he grinned. He whispered into her ear "Well, I will be sure to make it up for you. Tonight. 9 pm. My room." he said, as his hot breath tingling her ears and the implications got her all hot and horny. He stepped away, leaving with a slightly jealous Ura and Omote, but not before giving Tamao a wink.

They made their way towards the stand, coming across a rather peculiar sight. Mizore was in her True Form, her ice smoother, fighting against a girl. She had flaming orange hair, tied in two ponytails and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She also wore a short, yellow-green skirt, red stockings and brown shoes. The girl had a light pink aura coursing through her, growling. Ura walked forward, narrowing her eyes "What are you doing Kokoa?" she barked, as the now revealed Kokoa stopped and turned to her with wide eyes. She grinned and jumped on her, burying her face inside Ura's breasts, yelling "Onee-sama!". Ura raised an eyebrow, as everyone's jaws fell to the ground, except Naruto's who merely looked at the scene with interest. Ura took her off her breasts "Why are you fighting my mating sisters?" she asked, getting coughs from Yukari, as Kokoa widened her eyes "Y-You mean?" she asked, as Ura nodded. "That's right. Me and my other half have a mate. The same mate as those girls you attacked. Shinju Naruto, the Juubi no Ookami." she said with a smirk, as Kokoa widened her eyes, looking at Naruto. He smirked approaching her "It is a pleasure to meet Ura's and Omote's younger sister." he said, as she blushed and bowed "It is a pleasure to meet you Juubi-sama." she said, only to yelp as Naruto poked her head "It's Naruto for you little one." he said, as she pouted, causing Omote to laugh, getting a glare from Kokoa.

Naruto turned to Mizore "Why were you fighting?" he asked, as she pouted "She said our newspaper sucks." only to yelp herself as Naruto poked her as well "I told you. Fight for serious reasons." he said, then smirked and kissed her on the lips. She blushed as he let go, the bell ringing. He turned to them sighing "Only three more hours. Hopefully it won't take long." he yawned, as they followed him back in class.

 _ **Tamao Dorm**_

Tamao waited at her dorm for Naruto. She wasn't wearing anything, except a towel surrounding her body and one on her hair. She smirked, hearing the a knock on the door. She opened it, seeing Naruto there. She smiled, as he saw the smirk on his face upon noticing what she wore. She made him a motion to come inside, as she walked inside the bathroom with a seductive sway of her hips. Naruto smirked, closing and locking the door, before releasing a pulse of energy that blocked noise of everything happening inside the dorm from outside. Once he entered the bathroom, he came across a sight that turned him on.

 _ **Warning! Lemon: Those of underage or who don't feel like reading please go to next bold words.**_

There, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, was Tamao, wearing nothing, the towels gone. She smirked upon noticing the growing bulge "Someone's happy to see me." she said, as Naruto took off everything. He pounced on her before she got a chance to respond, throwing both of them in the bathtub, filled with hot water, starting a make out session. They kissed deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance, as their hands roamed through the other's body. Tamao started moaning, as Naruto kissed her neck, his hands massaging her breasts, paying attention to her nipples. In response, she started running her fingers up and down his back, gasping when her leg touched his tool, feeling it's size. She moaned louder, when he went down to her breasts sucking on them like a baby. His free right up started rubbing her wet vagina, causing her moans to increase in volume. He turned to the other nipple, biting on it, as he inserted two fingers inside her. He then turned her around, as she felt his hot rod grinding between her ass cheeks, as he sucked her neck, while his left arm pinched on her nipple, his right rubbing her clit rapidly. She moaned louder and louder, until he stabbed three fingers inside her, which forced her to cum with a scream. Her love juices trickled down, as she panted. Naruto pressed his fingers inside her mouth, as she licked them erotically. Feeling himself getting even harder, he rose, as she turned around, gasping at his erection. She wrapped her hands around his tool "This worm is such a good bait." she said, before she sucked on it like a lollipop, using her hands to jerk off the part she couldn't take in. Her tongue twirled around his dick, as he hummed in approval. One of his hands touched her breasts, earning her a moan, which sent pleasant vibrations throughout his dick. This caused him to grab her head and starting to thrust inside her, earning him vibrations from her moans. To his surprise, she started releasing a lot of saliva, which caused his dick to push inside her faster. Then, to his shock, she took in his entire cock at once, looking at him seductively. Her eyes and the sudden tightness was too much, as he growled and released inside her mouth, as she started swallowing at a rapid pace. To his approval, she didn't let any of his cum drop.

She smirked, as she leaned to the side, raising one leg into the air, spreading her pussy lips. He smirked in return, going besides her and thrusted in, his arm holding her leg. She gasped, feeling his cock stretching her. He smirked, thrusting in and out of her quickly, turning into his One Tailed Form inside her, as his dick grew in length, which earned him louder moans. He increased his thrusts, his hips a literal blur, as her pussy started tightening around him. Soon, she yelled "I'm cumming!" before her pussy milked him. Growling, he pistoned in and out of her, her sensitive vagina earning him screams, before he unsheathed himself, holding his dick "Transform. Now!" he said, as she did so, albeit with difficulty, gaining a tail. He releasing his load, jerking off in her chest, as his cum fell down to her tail. Then, he bit on her, as she moaned, a Mating mark forming. She collapsed to the tub, going back to her normal form. He panted, his transformation gone, before picking her up with a smile and lowering her to her bed. Then, he put on his clothes and teleported to his dorm. _**Lemon End**_

 _ **Next Day**_

Naruto was walking around the courtyard, sighing. The introduction ceremony was rather boring, with only Ura pounding two stupid students who tried to seduce her little sister being fun. He simply spend his time talking with the girls and introducing Tamao to them. They were rather happy to have a new Harem sister, thinking it could 'spice' things up. He was happy the girls didn't hate Tamao, as it appeared they bonded pretty well, even the laid back and silent Mizore. He now simply walked around. Parent's day wasn't something that interested him, besides perhaps meeting someone influential in the Monster World. He was a Monster created from nature itself, he didn't have parents to bring. He was interrupted from his thoughts, when Mizore appeared. She smiled at him "Naruto-kun? I would like you to come meet my mother, Tsurara Shirayuki." she said, blushing.

Naruto simply turned towards a tree, purple-silver hair appearing from behind it "Is she the one behind the tree?" he asked, as a figure appeared from the tree. Her hair was tied with a green hairpin. Her eyes blue,the same shade as her daughter's. She had a curvy figure, defined by her pure white kimono, tied with a purple sash. She smiled, a lollipop in her mouth "You must Naruto-kun." she said, bowing "I am most honoured that the legendary Juubi would take my daughter as one of his mates." she said, then approached him "So… have you done it?" she asked, getting a cry from Mizore. Naruto smirked and whispered something in her ear, causing Tsurara to blush madly. Mizore turned to him "What did you say?" she asked, as he smirked and placed a finger in front of his mouth, causing her to pout. Before they could continue talking, they were interrupted by Kurumu.

Kurumu rushed and hugged Naruto, pushing her breasts in his face. She let him go with a smile, then turned "Mom, come meet Naruto-kun!" she said. They turned, looking at Kurumu's mother.

She had light blue hair, falling down to her mid-back. Her eyes were purple, similar to Kurumu's, but held a seductive glint in them. The most noticeable of her killer figure were her Double J-Cup breasts, that seemed to defy gravity. She wore a red mini dress that barely hid her cleavage, along with a stardust-coated purple jacket, with brown fur at the neckline. She approached Naruto and, to everyone's surprise, pushed his arm between her breasts. She smiled "It is an honour that the Alpha Monster has my daughter as his Mate. You are free to molest her anytime you want." she said, causing sweatdrops to come from everyone.

Suddenly, the two mothers spotted each other and frowned "Tsurara." "Ageha." they said, as lightning sparked between them. Naruto scratched the back of his head, as the girls sighed. He suddenly turned, feeling Yukari and two others rushing towards him. Yukari smiled then gestured at the two "Naruto-san, meet my mom and dad!" she said.

Naruto observed Yukari's parents. The woman had short brown hair and purple eyes, a smile on her face. She was wearing a pink dress, with a brown cape above it, a brown witch cup covering her head. The man had short-blonde hair, with a mustache and black eyes, wearing eyeglasses. He wore a light coloured shirt underneath a long-sleeved green sweater and light brown pants. They bowed , as the man spoke "I am Tamanori Sendo and this is my wife, Fujiko Sendo. It is an honor to meet you Juubi-sama." he said, as Naruto smiled. He nodded his head "The honor is mine. Your daughter has the potential to be one of the most talented witches ever." he said, as Yukari beamed at his complimented, while the parents felt joy.

He was about to continue, until he felt a signature nearby. He frowned, as the signature was familiar. He then grinned, before turning to the girls "I am going to Class girls. Parents are welcome to join me." he said, before rushing off, the girls and parents following him.

 _ **Class**_

Ura, Omote and Kokoa were on the wall outside their Class conversing to each other. They were talking about Naruto, about Yokai Academy and both at the same time. They soon stopped, once they heard a melodic voice say "My, how much you grown.". The girls turned, only to widen their eyes in shock.

Standing a few feet away, was a beautiful woman. She had long pink hair, tied by a black bow and jade green eyes. Her dress did nothing to hide her curvy figure, with her D-Cup breasts and bubble gum rear. She was wearing a black Victorian-style dress, with black high heels. A smile was on her face, her eyes filled with emotions. She was **Akasha Bloodriver.**

The daughters widened their eyes, before rushing towards her "Kaa-sama!" Ura and Omote yelled, while Kokoa yelled "Akasha-sama!" and all three hugged her, as she returned the favour. She held them tightly, tears in her eyes, kissing all three of them "I missed you so much…" she said, then noticed Ura and Omote were separate and widened her eyes. Ura noticed and smiled "Don't worry mother. I managed to control my power, so the seal split us apart." she said half of the truth, as Akasha nodded, her smile returning. A cough was heard, as the girls turned, only to feel surprised yet again.

In the middle of the hallway, was a tall man. He had silver hair that reached his shoulders and was slicked back, along with blood-red slitted eyes. He was wearing a black suit with gold lining, a red tie and a black cape. He held an aura of power and authority, his composure like that of Ura's. He was **Issa Shuzen**.

He looked at his daughters as they all bowed "Tou-sama." they said. He nodded "My daughters." he said. Omote looked up "Not to be rude Tou-sama, but why are you here?" she asked. He brushed his hair "I came to see the son's of some associates of mine. See if any of them are worthy to be your mates." he said, as they widened their eyes. Ura frowned "I am sorry to say this Tou-sama, but me and my sister are already mated to a man. To the same man." she said, only to go a step back, as Issa narrowed his eyes and released his powerful pressure, his power beyond a normal S-Class monster. "You mean to tell me you mated without my approval? Is that it?" he growled " **Who did you marry? SOME CLANLESS LOW LIFE CREATURE?** " he said.

At that moment, an even more powerful pressure surrounded them, surprising Akasha and freezing Issa. 'Oh god… it's him!.' he thought, as he felt the power from behind him. "Is that you Issa?" said a voice. He slowly turned around, sweating profusely in the process, only to come across crimson slitted eyes and a bloodthirsty grin.

 **Cliffhanger! I shall leave you all waiting to see what will happen! Hope you guys liked this Chapter! So, Naruto returned to Yokai Academy, mated with Tamao, talked with Ageha and Tsurara and we saw Akasha and Issa. Now, to answer some questions. Regarding the girl's changes, that is the fusion of the Mating Mark and their rough training. More regarding their abilities will be revealed next Chapter. As for the Mating with Tamao, I understand some of you will ask how did he mate with her as they weren't both in their True Forms in the entirety of the sex. Well, the truth is the mating works when both being are in their True Forms, but only when the male ejaculates. And since Naruto couldn't pleasure himself with Tamao when in her True Form anywhere except the mouth, he fucked her normally and held his cum for her True Form. Any other questions, feel free to send. Also, I want your opinion on this. Want Ageha, Tsurara, both or none in the Harem? Just so I know if I am to add them. I would also like to express, after next Chapter, we will be reaching the beginning of the end of this story. I don't know how many more Chapters remain. I would say 6 more or so. To give you an idea of what will happen next, Naruto will install his reign on all of Monster World. Bijuu will also have a more prominent role in the following Chapters. Finally, I would like to thank everyone for their support. I am happy to announce that after this story, the Naruto/Sao Crossover shall begin, the story I will work on until school starts to become difficult in mid-September. Afterwards, I expect to start a new story. I won't say anything regarding what it is. I so far have thought of three choices, which I will reveal when the time comes, along with any other choices I think of. If you have story suggestions, feel free to send them. Just, the story must occur in the Naruto Universe, at least partly. Ex: An angel Naruto crashes to the Human World. (Not gonna write something like this, you get the point.) Also, it must follow the rules of stories I have. If you don't know them, go to my profile. That is all. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle of Mates

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the tenth chapter of The Demon God. This chapter features a tournament! Won't spoil anything .On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 10: The Battle of Mates**

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

Issa gulped. His body was shaking, his face was covered in sweat, his hands trembled uncontrollably, while his eyes radiated pure terror. That bloodthirsty grin. Those crimson slitted eyes. The spike gold hair with black streaks, the angular face, the whisker marks. The muscular form, which was the cause of thousands of deaths. And the sword sticking from his back, which painted the floors of hundreds of Castles red. He might have changed his outfit, but it was him. Issa bowed, to the shock of everyone "G-Greetings, S-Shinju-sama." he said, then turned to the rest and the look in his eyes told them to bow. However, Naruto narrowed his eyes and approached the girls "What have I said to you?" he asked, as they rose "Don't bow to you." they muttered with Naruto nodding. He then turned to Akasha, looking her up and down. Akasha's breath was hitched, as his power was released in front of her full force. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. His alluring eyes like those of a Vampire. His body, smithed by the Gods. His Youki, intoxicating and unstoppable. All these factors, made Akasha feel very insignificant in front of him. The Juubi. The Monster who was titled God of Demons. The being who cut down Alucard's power considerably, causing him never ending injuries, as punishment for trying to go against him after the battle with the Ichibi. She remembered them. Scars in Alucard's immortal body. Scars that in the course of their fighting drew blood rapidly. They weakened Alucard, making him an easy prey. The Juubi, the Ultimate Monster. She could feel her Shinso Blood spiking, her lower regions wettening, her body responding to his power. She felt submissive to him.

Naruto, smelling her arousal, smirked. He raised her up and kissed her hand, causing her to blush profusely. He grinned "It is quite a pleasure to meet you Akasha Bloodriver, Leader of the Dark Lords. My mates have told me a lot about you." he said, as she nodded, then widened her eyes. "M-Mates?" asked Issa. Naruto turned with a smirk "Yes. My mates. Now that you mentioned it. Weren't you the one who called their mates, a **Clanless, low life creature?** " he asked, his smirk turning into a frown. Issa gulped, realising his mistake. He was forced into the ground, as Naruto went into his One Tailed State, unsheathing his blade and pushing it at his neck. Issa trembled, remembering this blade. Naruto smirked " **I see you remember Ookami no Sensou. The blade which formed the cross scar in your back**." he said, the blade beginning to draw blood. Issa whimpered, closing his eyes. But before Naruto could do anything, Ura and Omote hugged him from behind. He stopped, dispersing his aura "Be grateful to your daughters. You will live another day, but your insult will be paid back. Be certain of that." he said, sheathing his blade, as Issa started breathing heavily. Naruto huffed, going inside the Class, as everyone sighed, joining him for the final lesson.

The lesson went as smoothly as you could go, with Ageha and Tsurara glaring at each other, Akasha looking at Naruto with a blush and Issa fearing for his life. Once the bell rang, Naruto disappeared to the wonder of the girls, as Shizuka told the parents of Moka, Mizore and Kurumu to follow her. The group walked through the hallways, descended stairs, until they reached the basement. To the end, stood a large metal door, with runes covering it. Shizuka approached it and cut her palm, before placing it at the center. The runes glowed, before the gate opened, revealing a colourful portal. They entered, widening their eyes at what was in the other side. They had entered an enormous Arena, covered in sand. Up on the stands, sitting in a throne, was Naruto. One row below him stood the nine Bijuu, Kurama in the middle. They each wore shining white armour, with gems in the colour of their Youki. They each held their weapon, ready to use them. Next to him stood two people the parents knew well, especially Akasha. The one to his right was Tenmei Mikogami. The one to his left was a small old man, with long white hair and eyes covered by circular sunglasses. He wore a black kimono underneath a white robe and had a pipe in his mouth. Akasha widened her eyes seeing them "Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai, the rest of the Dark Lords." she said, as the girls widened their eyes. Next to Tenmei, was to their surprise, Tamao. She was wearing the traditional School uniform for once. Shizuka nodded, before going back to Yokai Academy.

They approached the stands, sitting down, with Naruto's mates sitting next to him. Naruto nodded to Kurama, as she teleported to the middle of the Arena. She coughed, getting their attention "A tournament will begin with Lord Juubi's mates, to show their power and skill. We shall begin with Omote and Tamao!" she said, as they rose and slowly went down to the Arena. Issa turned to him "Lord Shinju, not to be rude, but why are you hosting this tournament?" he asked, as Naruto turned to him, holding three fingers "One. I wanted to show you all the strength of your daughters. Two, I wanted to see their progress in combat myself. Three, I felt like it." he said with a smirk. Issa nodded and turned to the Arena. Akasha talked with Tenmei and Fuhai "So, Tenmei, how is it to have the Juubi as a student?" she asked, only for Tenmei to make a decapitating motion "A slave-driver." he weeped, as Fuhai sighed "Oh hush." he said, as Akasha turned to him "And how come you came?" she asked as he shrugged "The Juubi commanded it. I wouldn't go against it. If I can do something to live one more second, I will do it." he explained, as she nodded and turned to the Arena.

The girls had gone down and nodded at each other, as Kurama said "Begin!". Suddenly, they both released a large amount of Youki. Tamao slammed her hands to the ground, as to everyone's surprise, the Arena cracked and released a humongous wave of Water, as she said "Ouroboros!". The water surrounded the Arena, as Omote stood upon it without harm, to the surprise of the parents. Omote smiled "I suppose this means, True Form?" she asked, as Tamao nodded with a smirk. They released even more Youki. Omote's body become the same as Ura's, with her pink hair taking a silvery hue and her eyes becoming blood red. Tamao became a mermaid, only her scales appeared to be darker. Omote rushed at her, running on water, then jumped and attempted to drop kick her. Tamao simply dived fast, dodging it, then jumped out of the water and attempted to hit Omote with her tail. She grabbed her tail and sent her flying into a wall. Tamao crashed on the wall, cracks appearing, but she shrugged them off and dived back again. Suddenly, she came out, sending a water orb at her. Omote responded by kicking upwards, a wave of Youki flying and negating the attack. She smirked, rushing at incredible speeds and punching Tamao's stomach. She gasped, but responding by digging her nails at Omote's shoulder. Omote growled, before kicking her away. Tamao skidded on top of the water, before diving back inside. She jumped, spinning rapidly and swiftly slamming her tail on top of Omote's head, as Omote fell underwater. However, with a blast of Youki she blasted out of the water and punched the mermaid on her face, hard. They both panted, smirking at each other.

Up on the stands, everyone was surprised. Akasha turned to Naruto "Naruto-sama, how is it possible for Omote to be unhurt by the water?" she asked, as Naruto shook his head "She isn't. The water weakness is just very small now. She can stand in her True Form inside the water for at least an hour now. After that, she will be quite exhausted." he explained, as Akasha turned back to the battle.

It was a battle of wills and stamina, but it was about to end. Omote smirked, addressing Tamao "I suppose it's time to end this right?" she asked, as Tamao nodded. Tamao started glowing with Youki, as water surrounded her. She propelled herself towards Omote like a missile, water spinning around her like a drill. Omote raised her arms, taking the full blast of the attack, holding steady with Youki. Tamao slowed down and jumped back, her eyes widening. Omote smirked and raised her fist, lightning surrounding it. She punched the water, as an electric wave coursed through it. Tamao jumped high in the air, not wanting to get fried. However, that was what Omote wanted. She jumped high into the air, ready for a kick. "Know your place!" she said, copying Ura, then slammed her kick in her stomach, sending her flying and crashing into the stands. When the dust settled, you could see an unconscious Tamao in her normal form. Kurama nodded "Winner is Omote!" she said. Omote nodded, then turned to Naruto and saw him nodding with a smile. She went back in the stands, getting congratulations, as Saiken went to heal Tamao. Once fully healed, she joined Omote and they started talking regarding their fight. Kurama coughed "Kurumu and Mizore!" she said, as the girls jumped down to the Arena, Kurama having drained it of water.

Kurumu and Mizore nodded to each other with smirks. They instantly released a large amount of Youki going into their True Forms. Their new forms were different, as was the Youki potency and output. Mizore's hands transformed into ice claws, as did her hair. However, her feet were also covered in ice, not seen before. The ground surrounding her froze, as ice spikes started rising. Her eyes were glowing a light-blue, as cold mist escaped from her mouth and nostrils. Kurumu's nails became large claws, that looked sharper and stronger. Her bat-like wings grew from her back, as did her tail. Her eyes also glowed purple. However, now her skin had taken a darker hue, while two curved horns appeared on her forehead. Her teeth also became fangs similar to a Vampire's.

"What is going on?" yelled Ageha "Why is my child like that?". Naruto sighed "That is what happens when a Monster mates with a Bijuu. The Bijuu's potent Youki empowers their True Form, unlocks the true power hidden inside their bloodlines. Both Mizore and Kurumu have the True Form their respective races had ten millennium ago." he explained getting shocked looks. "How would you know how Monsters looked ten millennia ago? Even the Snow Priestess, the eldest Yuki-Onna, or some of the Elder Vampires haven't lived for more than 3 millennium." she asked, as he smirked. "I know…. Because I lived through those times." he said, as everyone gaped. "I think you all understand I don't age. However, I also think you all confuse my age. Because I look around eighteen, you assume that I was born a few decades before the Dark Ages, before I made my appearance to the world, alongside my fellow Bijuu. That is very old for some of you, but it is not how old I am. I am one of the first Monsters to have appeared in this world." he said, as everyone was silent at these revelations. "Monsters during the First Years were a lot different. Kitsune were bloodthirsty, Phoenixes loved to destroy, Werewolves were mindless beasts that were always in True Form and Vampires craved for control. Just like their behaviour was different, their True Forms were different. Even a One Tailed Kitsune was as tall as a current Four-Tailed one. Phoenixes were the size of Mountains, instead of being as big as Trees. Young Werewolves were twice the size of the Current Elders. And Vampires weren't pale beings with sticks up their asses, they were knights that had wings." he finished cryptically, leaving everyone to think and observe.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other, growling, wearing for the right moment to pounce. Suddenly, Kurumu rushed forward, slicing at Mizore, only for Mizore's claws to block them. They started punching and kicking each other, sparks flying as they made contact. Mizore used her superior durability and strength, Kurumu used her reflexes and speed. Mizore used her Ice Manipulation to control the length of her Claws, Kurumu used her Tail coated in Wind Energy. Suddenly, they both jumped back, as Kurumu released a large Wind Bullet at her, only for Mizore to raise an Ice Wall that blocked it completely. However, Kurumu reappeared next to her, slicing her side, as Mizore punched her away. Mizore's wounds started to be coated in Ice, while cracks appeared on Kurumu's skin. Roaring, Kurumu released waves of Wind Blades at Mizore, who raised an Ice Dome. As she blocked it fully, the Ice had cracks. Then, with a push, it blasted forward, chunks of ice rushing at Kurumu, who maneuvered through them. She stopped in mid-air, charging up Youki, as Mizore did the same. Suddenly, Kurumu was encompassed in a bluish-purple light, as Ice started circling around Mizore, forming a large ring. Then, Kurumu rushed at her in blinding speeds, her body covered in a bluish-purple aura that seemed like flames, as Mizore sent out a her fist, the rings surrounding her rapidly freezing hand. A blinding explosion ensued.

"What was that!" screamed Tsurara and Ageha, causing Naruto to chuckle. "That was each one's strongest attack for short range. Mizore's is called 'Sheer Cold Punch'. She surrounds her fist in the strongest Ice she has, it's temperature below 50 thousand degrees. You can understand how cold that is. Kurumu on the other hand used a technique called 'Sky Attack'. She is surrounded in a blinding light, before she mixes it with Wind. She then rushes at the opponent and punches her with all the combined power." he explained, as they widened their eyes. "Now watch the match coming to an end." he said, with all of them turning to the Arena.

When the smoke cleared, the two girls stood opposite of each other, panting. Mizore was encompassed in an ice armour, that was quickly cracking and breaking. Kurumu's skin was cracking and disintegrating, revealing her normal tone underneath it. Kurumu rushed forward, attempting to slice her with her claws, who had taken a purple hue. Mizore dodged and blocked most of her attacks, but she got three scars on her leg. Closing her eyes in pain, she raised her arm, as water came from the ground and blasted Kurumu away. Mizore held her leg, as a stinging sensation could be felt. 'Poison…' she thought, pushing water above the wound. She felt the poison weaken, as she glared at Kurumu, who flew into the air. She rushed at her, as Mizore reared her arm back. At the last second, she pushed her arm forward, as water blasted from the ground and hit Kurumu's wings, forcing her to the ground. Kurumu moaned, rising slowly, as she felt her wings hurting. She looked at Mizore, charging up "Let's finish this." she said, with Mizore nodding and charging up as well. A compressed orb of water formed on Mizore's palms, as a purple orb formed on Kurumu's. From Mizore, an enormous torrent of water rushed, while from Kurumu a purple beam sped and they collided. A bright light started forming, before they exploded, forming a shockwave that blasted both of them into the wall, dropping them unconscious.

Shukaku and Isobu rushed down and picked up both contestants, bringing them to Saiken, who healed them. Ageha turned to him "What just happened?" she asked, as he shifted in his throne "They used their strongest long range attacks. Kurumu used 'Gunk Shot', a beam empowered by poison, hurting anyone just by scratching them, while Mizore used 'Hydro Cannon' a technique that blasts through even a solid steel wall." he said, as Tsurara turned to him "Last time I checked, I didn't know Succubus could control Wind or Poison." she asked, as he nodded "Normally, they can't. I gave them the ability." he said, as Akasha raised an eyebrow "How would you know a Succubus could use those elements?" she asked. Naruto smirked at her "As I said, I have lived longer than you could imagine. I know more about your races than even yourselves." he said, as she nodded. Kurama went down to the Arena. "Kurama and Ura!" she said, getting shocked looks.

Issa turned to him "Shinju-sama! You can't have Ura face Kurama-dono!" he said, as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, causing him to gulp. "And why is that? Kurama is my mate, Ura is my mate, they are the best. So they go last." he said, as Issa begun "But their difference-" "I know Ura is nowhere near Kurama's level. But Kurama is the best opponent to reveal Ura's power." he said, leaving no room for argument. Issa closed his mouth and turned back into the fight.

Ura came down to the Arena, turning to Kurama, who had her sword disappear in a shower of red particles. She smirked "A Shinso Vampire eh? I have never fought one. Give it your best shot." she said, as Ura nodded with a frown. She immediately went to her True Form, an enormous wave of Youki surrounding her. When it was gone, she appeared different. Her silver hair turned slightly darker, her blood red eyes took an even richer colour. Her body became slightly muscular, with F-Cup breasts. Her nails turned sharper, while her fangs became longer. Kurama simply smirked and released a wave of Youki, as she was surrounded in a reddish aura. Both of them disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the Arena, Ura using a roundhouse kick, Kurama using a superman punch. Their attacks collided, shockwaves forming, cracks running along the ground. They jumped back and rushed at each other, sending punches and kicks at a fast pace. Moka was forced to dodge, knowing Kurama's strength was superior to hers by their first collision. Kurama simply blocked most of her attacks, trusting her durability and dodging the ones that could provide her with a counter attack. They seemed equal, though Ura knew the Bijuu held back a lot, even if this wasn't a True Form. Taking it up a notch, she punched forward and to Kurama's surprise, her fist was encompassed in fire. It hit her straight in the chest, making her skid back a bit. But to Ura's surprise, she appeared unharmed. Kurama dusted off some ash that was on her breastplate "Don't be surprised, I am the best Fire user, second only to Naruto-kun!" she said, sending a torrent of flames at her. Ura barely dodged, her arm getting scraped slightly and turning red. She growled, kicking off and punching her again, this time using lightning. Kurama started dodging the attacks, as the Lightning increased the speed and power of her punches. She blocked two, only to let go and do a backflip, dodging a high kick that blasted off a beam of lightning. To her excitement, out of every punch and kick Ura sent, a shot of lightning came out. They kept going like this, before Kurama had enough. She grabbed both fists before kneeing Ura's gut, then her chin, before backflipping and jump-hitting her with her shoulder. Then, she sent a palm strike at her chest, before releasing a pulse of wind from it, blasting Ura to the wall. Ura panted, feeling the power behind those attacks. Growling, she punched her fists twice, using lightning and fire on both hands simultaneously. The flames and lightning twirled around, before they joined together to form red bolts of lightning. She joined her hands together, an orb of red lightning forming between her palms. Then, a red beam of lightning blasted from it, only for Kurama to vanish, as the beam blasted the wall. She reappeared next to Ura, sending two punches in her gut, before using a spinning kick at her, then a fireball that burnt her shoulder. Ura rose, growling. Then she roared, as an enormous pillar of Youki rose from the ground. Kurama smirked, as she now saw Ura. She stood taller, her dark silver hair now becoming silvery white. Her bust size increased to G-Cup, while her form became even more curvy. Her outfit transformed into a suit of black armour. Two black wings like those of a bat were behind her back, while a smirk appeared on her face "Let's try this again shall we?" she said. Her response was Kurama going into her One-Tailed State.

"W-What is this?" Issa asked. Naruto smirked "Wealth of Power. A Shinso's Wealth of Power to be exact. It grants them overwhelming power, on the price of narcissism when used." he explained, as Akasha held her chest in shock. The others looked surprised at this form, but more to the fact that Kurama deemed it strong enough to go toe to toe with her One-Tailed State.

Ura disappeared, reappearing above Kurama and dive kicking the ground, as Kurama disappeared. The ground exploded from her kick, as Kurama appeared in extreme speeds and attempted to hit her with her claws, only for Ura to fly high. She smirked "How will you get me here?" she asked. Kurama's response was a red orb of Youki flying at her too fast to block. Ura blocked with her arms, only to growl as she felt her skin sting, as Kurama used this attack repeatedly. She stopped after a while, with Ura lowering her guard, only for a Fist of Youki to punch her face. The fist reared back, going back to the Youki shroud, as Kurama smirked. Ura roared, as blood fell from her mouth "You hurt my face and arms!" she yelled, diving down at Kurama, her fist coated in Youki. Kurama roared, sending a shockwave that hit Ura at full force, sending her back. She growled, disappearing and reappearing above Kurama, kicking her head. Kurama was sent flying, with Ura's armour slowly evaporating from the corrosive Youki. Kurama however, backflipped in mid-flight, teleported in front of Ura and punched her with enough force that her armour became a million pieces. She grabbed her, tossing her into the air, before creating a compressed orb of Youki in her mouth, blasting it off at Ura. An explosion occurred, with Ura falling to the ground unconscious, her form reverting back to normal. Kurama dispersed her shroud, as she cracked her neck with a smile "You did well." she said.

Everyone was gaping, looking at the amazing fight. Naruto smirked, happy that Ura fought well. As Saiken healed her, Naruto rose, everyone looking at him. Then, to their surprise, he grabbed Tenmei, Fuhai and Akasha and teleported to the Arena, as Kurama went back to her position. To their questioning faces, he cracked his neck with a smirk "What? You thought I would just sit and watch? No, I enjoy combat. So, here's the deal. You three will fight against me. The Dark Lords against the Demon God. Do we have a camera?" he asked. His response was Gyuki taking out one and filming, causing the rest of the Bijuu to sweatdrop. "Now. If you don't fight like you mean it, you shall all suffer a fate worse than death. Trust me I can do it. You will fight me like there's a chance of victory. After that, I will grant to all of you collectively one favour, as long as it isn't me leaving this world, or abandoning my conquest. And if the last one standing surprises me, he or she will get a favor of their own, the same restrictions. You can use any attack, any trick. If it is a suicide attack you use, it ain't my fault." he said. He placed one arm to the ground, getting into a sprinting position, as an enormous wave of Youki was released "Now, prepare to-!"

 **Prepare to find out next time on The Demon God! Hahahaha. Oh I am evil. Hope you liked this Chapter! Next Chapter will be Naruto's fight against the Dark Lords! Oooh! Now, I would like you guys who have read all of the Manga to tell me more about the Wealth of Power. Does it give any particular ability besides transforming their body to armour or razor wings, along with the ability to turn to anything they want? It would help if you knew. As for what will happen to Issa, you will find out soon. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	12. Chapter 11: Battle of Darkness

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with chapter eleven of The Demon God. This chapter features the battle of Naruto against the Dark Lords .On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 11: Battle of Darkness**

 _ **Arena**_

"Prepare to FIGHT!" roared Naruto, the wind picking up. Akasha turned to the other two and nodded, causing them to nod back. Tenmei's three locks broke instantly, as a humongous Youki wave was released, it's colour blue. His upper clothing was torn to shreds, as his body started to grow larger and more muscular. A deep scar appeared on the center of his chest, with a blue eye in the middle surrounded by eight small teeth. His arms turned dark, with only his spiked and clawed hands being normal coloured. His hair turned pure white, falling down to his back, with two large horns growing from his forehead. Finally, his icy blue slitted eyes showed pure bloodlust, with blue lines going below them. He roared, revealing his sharp fangs. This was Tenmei's True Form, a **Kishin.** Then, an equal wave of Youki was released from Fuhai, this one green. His body actually started to reverse aging, becoming taller, younger and more muscular. His hair was pitch black and fell down to his waist. He had pointed ears and green slitted eyes, that held an alluring glow. A green glowing tattoo appeared on his chest, resembling a sun. His clothing also changed, accommodating his new height and body type. This was Fuhai's true form, a **Yasha**. Finally, Akasha sighed, as a small burst of Youki left her body, her eyes became slitted. She tore off her dress, as Naruto looked with interest and a hint of lust. Beneath it was a revealing corset that struggled to hold her breasts, with black mini shorts and garters. She smirked "We're ready." she said, as Naruto grinned. In response, he went into his One-Tailed State, his Youki Output dwarfing their combined ones. Then, all Hell broke loose.

Tenmei rushed with a roar and attempted to punch Naruto in the face, only for him to grab his punch and send him to a wall, then dodge a kick from Akasha and jump over a sliding kick from Fuhai. Tenmei reappeared in front of him, only for Naruto to dodge his fist and punch his gut, before kicking him away, using the force to reach the wall. He ducked, as a deep scar appeared on the wall. He smirked "Jigen-Tou huh?" he asked, as Fuhai nodded with a frown "You shouldn't be able to dodge that." he said, using it twice, only for Naruto to dodge both attacks, as Fuhai felt a punch that cracked some of his ribs. Naruto then kicked him away "My eyes are special. They can see through dimensions." he said, surprising Fuhai. Naruto smirked, as Akasha tried to kick him, only to be blocked by an invisible forcefield. Naruto raised his palm muttering "Almighty Push." before Akasha was sent flying, crashing into the wall by an invisible force. However, she immediately rose and sent an axe kick at Naruto, who back-flipped just in time for Tenmei to aim a punch at him. Naruto smirked, as Tenmei's punch hit Moka, sending her flying into the wall. Suddenly, black chains appeared all around him, though he broke them without effort. He disappeared and ducked under a slashing motion of Fuhai, before sucker punching him to a wall. Suddenly, Tenmei appeared in front of him, attempting to stab him with his horns. Naruto, however, grabbed his horns, raised him to the air and slammed him to the ground. He then used his head as a board, jumping and meeting Akasha's kick mid-air, his strength equal to hers, before he teleported behind her and kicked her to the ground. He fell gracefully, as the Three Dark Lords got up, getting close to each other.

Everyone had their eyes frozen to the Arena, observing this fight, which went beyond the S-Rank level, to the legendary SS-Rank Level. "Juubi-sama is insanely powerful, going up against all Three Dark Lords simultaneously." said Ageha, with Issa nodding "Indeed. However, now it will be harder, as they will team up." he said, with Tsurara raising an eyebrow in question. "It means that up until now, they used individual attacks. Now they will use strategies and tactics." he explained. The girls simply observed the fight in anticipation.

Akasha nodded to the other two, getting nods in return. Suddenly, Tenmei appeared above Naruto, punching with both of his fists. Naruto grabbed them, though he saw Akasha attempting to drop-kick him from above Tenmei. He slammed Tenmei on her, only for a green beam of Youki to send him crashing onto the wall, courtesy of Fuhai. Naruto smirked, brushing off dust "Very nice. Keep it up!" he said, disappearing and forming a sonic boom, slamming his shoulder in Fuhai. Fuhai gasped, as he felt his internal organs turned into mush. He kneeled, as Naruto dodged a kick from Akasha. He was however, hit by Tenmei, only to punch him back, sending him flying. He caught Akasha's kick, before punching her away, only to growl as two beams hit his chest, forming two holes in his shirt. He used ' **Universal Pull',** quickly dragging him towards him, only to hit him with an uppercut and a kick that sent him to a wall. He ducked from a punch from Tenmei, jumped over a kick from Akasha, then started using his arms to block their combined assault. He stood his ground, as they struggled to push forward. However, three consecutive beams from Tenmei forced Naruto to drop his guard, getting repeatedly hit by their combined attacks, before getting thrown to a wall from a kick, courtesy of Akasha. He blasted off, sending a powerful punch right at Tenmei's skull, cracking it, before kicking his chin, finishing by slamming both of his palms in his stomach, before an enormous flame-like aura ball was released, which sent Tenmei to a wall. Naruto then ducked from a beam, jumped from a kick and flew at high speeds towards Fuhai, dodging beams in the process. He appeared in front of him and went for a punch at his gut, only for Tenmei to slam his body with his shoulder. Naruto skidded to the ground, before back flipping and standing up. He then ducked under a punch from Tenmei, before swift kicking both of his legs, jumping and drop kicking his gut. He caught Akasha's fist, before punching her gut twice,then kneeing her chin and roundhouse kicking her to a wall. He appeared in front of Fuhai at extreme speeds, punching him repeatedly, as bruises appeared all over Fuhai's body. Then, he kneed his gut, before grabbing his head and repeatedly slammed it into the ground, blood spurting out. T hen, he threw the body into the air, before cupping his hands together. A black flame-like orb appeared, before an enormous beam was released from his arm " **Shinku Hadouken!** " he said, as Fuhai sent three of his beams combined into one to counter. However, Naruto's attack easily broke Fuhai's, as he got hit in no time. An enormous explosion was generated, before Fuhai fell to the ground unconscious, his entire body bleeding. Nanabi grabbed him and vanished, as Naruto turned to the surprised survivors "One down. Two to go." he said, grinning.

"That's my Naruto-kun!" yelled Kurumu, as the others smiled. Ageha smirked "He took down one of them." she said, only for Issa to frown "It's still gonna be tough. He took out the long range one. Now it will be a battle of close proximity." he said, as Tsurara nodded.

Akasha sighed, feeling a bit sad for Fuhai, but shrugged it off, as she nodded to Tenmei. He nodded, charging at Naruto, with Akasha following him. Tenmei attempted to punch him, only for Naruto to jump and kick his face, twisting him around until he fell. He then went into a fistfight with Akasha, only she was using legs. He ducked under a spinning kick, jumped over a swift kick, then blocked a dive-kick with a high-kick, before using his other leg to hit her face. He then raised his arm, blocking a punch of Tenmei, as he leaned back from a kick. He let go of his arm, before jumping and kicking both of them at the same time. They were pushed back slightly, before stopping and falling into stances. They started to circle Naruto, as he stood in a boxing stance. Tenmei rushed at him, attempting an elbow strike, which Naruto caught. He punched Tenmei's face, only to turn and block an axe kick from Akasha. He pushed her back, before grabbing Tenmei's kick and drove his elbow into his knee. Tenmei roared in pain, which increased when Naruto twisted his leg, then let go and used a Triple Kick on his chest, crashing him into a wall. He then turned, only to get hit by Akasha. He spat the ground, before rushing at her and grabbing her from the waist, turning and using a vertical suplex, crashing her to the ground, as she groaned in pain. He then saw Tenmei slowly rushing at him, attempting to use his horns to skewer him. He grabbed both horns, before kneeing his head repeatedly, then jumped and kicked his head with both of his legs. Then, with a roar, he gouged out the horns, throwing them away. He grabbed his shoulders, before starting to spinning him. After three rotations, he threw him into the air. As he was coming down, Naruto united his fists, before hammerfisting him to a wall. He then raised his palm, before a massive beam hit Tenmei. An explosion occurred, which forced Tenmei to unconsciousness. He turned to Akasha "You're last." he said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"He isn't even breaking a sweat." said Mizore, as Issa frowned "Indeed, however, he now fights Akasha." he said, as Ura nodded "Indeed, this will be a tough fight for his One-Tailed State." she said, as Kurumu raised an eyebrow "Why is that?" she asked. "Cause Mother will fight with all her might. And when she does, she is the strongest Vampire." she said, as everyone stayed silent.

"That's it!" said Akasha, before an enormous wave of power fell upon the entire arena. Naruto smirked 'That's it. Show me the Power of a Vampire.' he thought. Youki coursed through Akasha, as the ground cracked under the pressure. Once released, Akasha was different. She stood two inches taller, with her physique becoming curvier. Her breasts grew to E-Cup, the corset straining even further. Her rear also grew, which forced the shorts to reveal a bit of her undergarments. Her hair gained silver streaks, as her eyes became blood-red. Dark Youki surrounded her. He smirked, as she did the same. They disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the Arena in an explosion. They started trading blows with each other. Cracks appeared through the ground wherever they touched in this high-paced battle. He blocked a kick, as the ground dented under the pressure, before sending a punch which she dodged, hitting the wall which now sported a large hole. He then kicked her, as she shrugged it off and punched him, as he simply tilted his head, before punching her. They continued throwing punches and kicks, giving up on dodging. They kept going like this for over ten minutes, before they jumped away, sporting bruises, though only Akasha panted.

"Incredible…" said Mizore, as Omote stood wide eyed "Mother is equal to Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed as Ura nodded. "Yes, but not for long." said Issa, as everyone turned to him. "I know Naruto-sama's length of power in this form. I can also feel the growing Youki, as can Akasha. Soon, he will attack without holding any punches." he said, as they all then felt an enormous Youki shockwave. Ura nodded "Now." she said.

Naruto smirked, before tearing off his shirt, causing Akasha to blush slightly. "I am impressed." he said "But it's over." he said, before a terrifying pressure of Youki fell upon her, as a shockwave ripped the arena ground. His body was glowing, so were his eyes. He disappeared, as Akasha gasped in pain and shock, when he appeared in front of her and punched her gut. She spat out blood, before attempting to punch him, only he caught it and headbutted her, as she staggered back. He then kicked her away, as she cut the ground at the speeds she flew. She back flipped in midair, before charging at him and aiming a kick directly at his face. He punched it, as she yelled in pain, before he kicked her other leg and caught her attacking one. He started to spin her, sending her to a wall. She groaned, as she got off to the wall, her entire body hurting, his blows too strong for her, even her regeneration didn't keep up with the damage. He appeared in front of her, sending an uppercut to her chin, before grabbing both of her shoulders and bringing her down, kneeing her gut, then her chin, before letting go and punching her nose, cracking it. He then eblowed her shoulder, dislocating it, before, to her horror, he slammed both of his fists to her breasts, causing her to yell in pain. She fell to the ground, only for him to grab her and throw her into the air. He started moving at extreme speeds, punching her and kicking her in the air. Every punch and kick formed a floating energy orb. After around a hundred punches, he stopped. She felt herself falling, only to widen her eyes as she was surrounded by dozens of orbs. The moment she touched one, it exploded, sending her flying, only to hit another one, repeating the action. She kept blasting off, until she hit the last orb and was blasted to the ground. She saw Naruto a few feet away. The moment she hit the ground, she formed a large hole. She laid bruised, broken and bleeding beyond her regeneration capabilities. Naruto snapped his fingers, as an intricate Rune Circle appeared above her. It started spinning, as lightning bolts started hitting Akasha. She screamed in pain, before a Black Pillar of Youki rose from the ground. He narrowed his eyes, feeling it's power and potency. The ground cracked even further, as the walls fell from the pressure. Then, in a shower of energy, stood a transformed Akasha. She stood slightly taller once again, her physique becoming even curvier, gaining a gravity defying F-Cup. Her hair became pure silver which shone like metal. Her blood red eyes radiated power. She was wearing a breastplate made of black metal, with large shoulder pads. She also had gauntlets and a belt. Her lower parts were covered by a black robe, which was cut in the sides, revealing her long white legs, covered to the knee by combat boots. Despite it's intricate design, the armour seemed to cling to her like a second skin. Four large Bat Wings grew from behind her back, as she was surrounded in Black Youki. Naruto narrowed his eyes "So… this is your Wealth of Power. Your True Shinso Vampire Form." he said, feeling her enormous increase in power. She smiled, drawing a sword. It was a medieval longsword, with a thin blade made of black metal. Naruto drew his own sword, teleporting and swinging downwards, attempting to cut her in half. To his shock, she easily blocked it with one arm. Then, she disappeared, as blood spurted out of Naruto. He looked down, seeing his blood coursing down, before his wound closed like it didn't exist. He turned to her with narrowed eyes, as she kept that smile.

"Impossible…" said Kurumu, as she saw Naruto getting hurt, if only for a second. Issa frowned "I never knew she had this much power. It's well beyond that of Alucard's. Only the original Shinso is without a doubt a stronger Vampire than her." he said. Ura held her chest 'Naruto-kun…' she thought.

"I must admit. I haven't been hurt for centuries." he said, before disappearing. He reappeared and started swinging his blade, clashing with Akasha. Sparks flew everyone as Naruto clashed with her. Her smile started to piss him off, swinging harder and faster. However, she kept keeping up with him. Then, to his shock, he felt her slicing his stomach, then forming an 'X' in his chest, which quickly healed. He roared, thrusting his blade, as she blocked it. Then, to his shock, her wings moved, cutting off his arms, before she pierced his heart with his blade. He roared, as he used 'Almighty Push' to send her back, though she merely went back a few feet. He growled, as his arms grew back, so did the organs she destroyed. His anger started to increase, as she effortlessly hurt him. He roared, releasing even more Youki, as a wave of Hellfire surrounded her, as she merely teleported next to him, hundreds of stab wounds appearing in his body, which healed. He turned, stabbing her with a palm covered in Black Lightning. She took the hit, only to slap him with enough force that he crashed to the ground, her wound disappearing. Black tendrils came from her back, piercing Naruto. Then, she pointed her palm at him, before an enormous explosion rocked the ground, the attack containing three times the amount of Youki Naruto released.

Everyone rose to their feet, seeing the attack covering Naruto. Omote, Kurumu and Mizore screamed his name, as the rest stayed silent. However, an overwhelming wave of power coursed through them. It was dark, it was terrifying, it was monstrous. The dark feelings coming from this Youki couldn't be described, nor could its strength and potency. Black hellfire rose in a pillar where Naruto got hit. Black lightning coursed through the ground, as a figure rose from the ground. It was Naruto, only this time, his Youki Shroud was even more potent, but two tails were black instead of one. He flew up to the ground, before he disappeared and grabbed Akasha, teleporting away. Then, to their shock a void appeared, as what looked like an image formed. Inside, you could see Naruto and an Akasha looking around. "Naruto-kun used his Projection Technique, so we can see his fight. They are fighting in another dimension, as the Arena couldn't handle more power." Chomei said, as the Arena was pretty much gone. "Watch carefully. You will see the power of Lord Naruto in his Second Tail. Only the Bijuu have fought him in this form. This is the highest Gyuki can handle, with me able to handle up to the fourth tail." she said, as everyone looked with anticipation.

 _ **Dimension**_

Akasha looked around in interest "What is this?" she asked in a melodic voice. "Another dimension. For the end of this fight." he said, his voice deep and dark. Akasha smiled more, before disappearing, her wings aiming for Naruto. However, to her shock he caught them, ripping them off her, as she screamed and cried in pain. "You tore off my beautiful wings!" she yelled, attempting to slice him with her sword. A crash was heard, as her blade was broke in a million pieces from Naruto, who hit it with his summoned sword. He then swung, cutting her stomach. She gasped in pain, as to her shock she didn't heal. She looked at his sword, which now had a red circle on top of the black blade. "This is my sword's first ability, activated with my second tail. It's called RN. Regeneration Nullification. Any damage it deals, healing factors can't tend to it. Only outside healing can." he said, as she looked in shock, then roared, as her beautiful skin was cut. She sent a ball of Black Youki at him, as he simply slapped it away. He teleported around her at light speeds, cutting her in multiple places. Arms, legs, back, it all was a target for him. Then, he punched her breastplate, shattering it into a million pieces. He then raised his blade, showing it's flat side, as Youki surrounded it. He hit her head, as sonic waves were released, Akasha's ears bleeding, as she fell to the ground. He then pointed his sword at her, a beam crashing down on her. He dropped to the ground, as she gasped for breath, her Shinso form gone, rapidly going back to her normal form, burns all over her. His Youki shroud disappeared, as a beam of light struck her, her wounds healing rapidly. She smiled, before going unconscious. He picked her up, as they teleported back to the Arena.

 _ **Arena**_

He teleported back, holding Akasha bridal style, as he nodded to the Bijuu, before teleporting away again. Kurama sighed, turning to him "The fight is over. Thank you for attending. We shall lead you outside. Naruto-sama is in the infirmary." she said, as they slowly led everyone out, too shocked to speak from what they saw.

 _ **Yokai Academy**_

Naruto was sitting in a chair, with Ura in his lap, while Kurumu was hugging him from behind, looking over his shoulder. He was on the right side of Akasha's bed, Omote, Issa and Kokoa sitting on the left side. Inside the infirmary was also Keito, Tamao, Ruby and Mizore. Kurumu and Mizore's mother had bid their goodbyes, gave a kiss to Naruto, to their daughter's irritation, before leaving. Akasha was awake on the bed, a deep blush on her face, as she kept glancing at Naruto.

Sighing, Naruto spoke "You fought well. Well enough to earn that private favour. What would you like, begin with the favour all Dark Lords want." he said, as she frowned, thinking. After a few seconds, she spoke "We wish you to keep Yokai Academy standing." she said, with Naruto nodding "Your own favour?" he asked. She took a deep breath, then gestured him to come near. As he did, she whispered in his ear. He looked at her, then smirked and nodded as she squealed, then slapped her mouth in embarrassment, as he chuckled and everyone wondered what she said. Naruto rose, turning to Issa, as the Vampire started to sweat. "You leave Yokai Academy tomorrow. In three days, I shall visit the Shuzen Castle." he said, to the group's shock. "N-Naru-" Issa stuttered, only for Naruto to flare his Youki, causing him to shut up "This is final. I shall decide of your punishment after I see your Castle. I expect your **entire** Family to be there. Am I understood?" he asked, to which Issa nodded, sweating profusely. Naruto then turned to his mates "Pack your bags girls, we're going sightseeing." he said, as they squealed in joy.

 **Hey everyone! Thunderito here! Hope you enjoyed the Battle Chapter! I sure did! Next Chapter features Naruto's visit to the Shuzen Household. For those who will guess, yes it will have to do with Gyokuro. Now, I intend to have Naruto reveal more of his power. Not in his battle with Alucard. As Issa said, Akasha was stronger, so Naruto won't need more power than One tail. No, I will have him fight someone far more powerful huehue. You can add your opinion on who it will be. I will give no hints. Just know he/she isn't from a random Universe. The being will be from Naruto or RV universe. And it won't be Kaguya. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Taming a Batcave

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with chapter eleven of The Demon God. This chapter features the visit of Naruto to the Shuzen Household. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 12: Taming a Batcave**

 _ **Shuzen Castle**_

Naruto and the girls looked at the sight in front of them. Three days had passed since the battle with the Three Dark Lords and Naruto's decision to visit Issa's home. The previous day, Tenmei and Fuhai were finally able to walk and resume their duties after the beating they experienced from Naruto. As he went for the Shuzen Household, Ura, Omote, Akasha and Gyuki followed him. The latter had a cloth tied around his mouth, because Naruto didn't want him to say anything stupid. He had Kurama take the rest to the Yoko territory, to inform them of his arrival, while Keito would go to her Clan to prepare a report for him concerning the total amount of damage the Tsuchigumo's cause. Naruto whistled, looking at the enormous Castle in front of him. It stood at 45 ft, with tall towers that reached 50 ft. It was made of dark stone, cut in large square parts. The roof of the castle was covered in blood-red bricks, shaped like triangles. There were many windows and Arrow Slits, for possible sieges. A large open gate made of oak wood stood in front of them, along with a raised metal portcullis. On top of the gate, was the Sigil of the Shuzen Family, a cross, with a jewel in the middle, that had a vampire inside. The cross was inside a kite shield.

He smirked, looking down at a kneeling Issa and two Elite Vampires, dressed in Knight Armor made of Dark Metal. After all, it was a formal meeting. Issa's armor was decorated with gold and jewels. All three vampires had sheathed longswords with golden handles. Naruto looked down at his own outfit. He wore his own unique battle Armor. It was made of an obsidian-black metal, thick and dark as night itself. It was decorated with spikes on the shoulders, the gauntlets, the elbows and the knees. He didn't wear a helmet, leaving his face for the world to see. Behind him was a cape painted midnight black, with red lining at the sides. His sword was sheathed around his waist. He then looked at the girls behind him. Akasha was in the dress he met her with. Ura was wearing a pitch black Victorian-styled dress, similar to her mother's. Omote wore one as well, only hers was a light red colour. Kurama wore the same armour she wore during the Arena fight, only she also had a blood-red cape with dark-red flames licking the bottom. Her long sword was sheathed in her waist, her thumb rubbing it's pommel. He looked at Issa, who rose "Welcome, Juubi-dono, to Shuzen Castle, the second largest Vampire Castle in the world, the first one in Transylvania and the third in the Balkans." he said "Please follow me inside. The Vampire Clan is waiting." he said, as Naruto nodded, he and the others following.

They walked through the Castle, observing it's decorations. The hallways were of medium size, with curved ceilings. Small chandeliers provided light. The ground was either bare, or decorated with a red carpet. Suits of armour, paintings, tables with decoration vases, all could be seen in their trip through the Castle. The paintings depicted great Vampires, battles that shook the Monster World and even great works of Art, some regarding peace, some regarding War. In the center of every hallway, laid the Shuzen coat of arms on one side, on the other a unique coat of arms. From time to time, they could see Vampires with iron chestplates, holding polearms, patrolling the hallways and bowing to them. Naruto paid them little mind, as he was more interested in what was to come. After a few minutes, they reached two doors made of obsidian and metal, with a sphere in the middle, that had two slits. It was guarded by two large Vampires, wearing pitch black Armour, decorated with copper. They held large black greatswords, taller than even them and kite shields with that unique coat of arms painted on them. Issa nodded at them, as each of them stuck their blades inside the slits, before turning them. A click sound was heard and as they pulled their blades, the door slowly opened.

Behind the large doors, was a throne room. The room was large, long and wide, the floor made of black marble and covered by a crimson carpet with gold ends. Ten gold chandeliers illuminated the entire room. The curved ceiling was painted with the Vampire Origin. It depicted Shinso and the 6 Oldest Vampires, creating the Vampire Race. The 6 Vampires, were the ancestors of the greatest Vampire Families: The Shuzen, The Bloodriver, The Nightroads, The Tepes and The Kuran. Naruto's eyes looked up at Shinso, only seeing a knight in blood-red Armour, his head covered by a visored helmet, with a bat symbol on his chest. He then looked observed the occupants as he kept walking. Two lines of Vampires, wearing gold and black armour, with the same shields as the guardians of the door, but holding spears stood at each side of the carpet. Behind them, stood Vampires, dressed in noble clothes. Women's attire ranged from Victorian dresses, to modern formal clothing. Men wore regal nobility suits and even Knight Armour. Once Naruto got into their field of vision,they instantly bowed lowly, eyes full of respect and women showing hints of lust. He kept walking, until the throne was only a few feet away. It was made of black marble, cut perfectly and decorated with rubies. On top of the throne, a black bat was carved. It's stomach showed that unique coat of arms. It was a kite shield, with a large bat holding a beating, bleeding heart in it's claws. Shinso's personal coat of arms. 'So this is the legendary throne of Shinso.' he thought. He walked up to it and sat down, as Issa stood to his left, Akasha and the girls to his right. Issa coughed "I introduce Shinju Naruto, The Juubi no Ookami, also known as The Demon God!" he said loudly for all of Vampires to hear. Naruto blinked in boredom, before shifting in the throne, his throne, taking a look at every Vampire, as his gaze made them sweat. Finally, he spoke "You must all be wondering. Why did the great Juubi summon us? Well, I am here to tell you. Your beloved Issa here." he gestured to him "Called me.. What was it? Ah yes, a Clanless Low Life Creature." he said grinning, as everyone gasped and Issa was sweating. "Now, the punishment for this would just be death. However, two factors increased the severity of his actions. One, he said it to my mates. Two, it came from the current Vampire Head. The one representing the Entire Vampire Race, the same race who swore their loyalty to me centuries ago, only to betray me and play a vital role in the imprisonment of my kin. Now, that made me rethink my punishment, since as the Vampire Head, his actions would have forced me to kill every Vampire Lord, Knight and Elder below him." he said, as everyone understood how serious he was. "So, I shall give you a choice. Swear eternal loyalty to me and my kin, not just with your positions and lives on the line, but also those of your Families. Pledge yourselves under me. If you serve me well, I shall reward you. The other alternative, along with betrayal, is total annihilation. Am I understood?" he growled the last part out, as silence reigned through the hall. Then, slowly but steadily, all Vampires bowed before him, except one. It was a female. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She had tanned skin, unique to the usually pale or light skin of the Vampires. Her hair was blonde, falling to her shoulder and held by a silver cross. Her eyes were violet and full of anger. She wore a short black dress, with a necklace. The necklace had multiple cross-shaped pendants. Finally, her feet were covered in gladiator-styled shoes. He looked at her for one second, then two, then three, before laughing. "So… who is this Vampire, who dares to challenge me? I expected a millennium elder, not a century old Vampire, if you have even lived that long." he said, angering her further. "My name is Gyokuro Shuzen and you will talk to me with respect!" she said, only for a monstrous pressure to fall upon the entire throne room, bringing many to their knees, while others wanted to draw breath. Gyokuro was on the ground, holding her neck, as Naruto rose, a black aura coming off his body "Pathetic Little Brat! Issa! What is she to the Shuzen Clan?" he barked, as a sweating Issa stuttered "M-My w-wife." he said. Naruto looked at her, then snapped his fingers twice, one once his aura was released, the other after it was released. On the second snap, the soldiers pointed their spears at her. "What are you doing? Stand down!" she ordered in surprise. "As of right now, you lose all titles, ranks, positions and status in the Vampire World." he said, as everyone's eyes widened "Guards, take her to the dungeons. Tomorrow, bring her to the fighting pit. I shall deal with her personally." he said, as they nodded and dragged her away, all the while she was screaming and kicking. He sat back down "Now, where were we?" he asked, as one by one, Vampire Lords and prominent figures appeared in front of him and sworn their loyalty to him.

Two hours passed since the Vampires swore their loyalty. Now, he was leaning on a King Sized bed, in black shorts and a red shirt, reading a book about the history of Vampires. He laughed at some of the inaccuracies 'Look at this! The massacre of Castle Dracula, where the Kyuubi killed every one of Alucard's servants. Yeah, like him pissing me off wasn't a good enough reason.' he thought, tossing the book away. At that moment, the door opened, revealing Akasha in a black gown and black stockings. She had a light blush on her face, as she leaned next to him, wrapping her arms around him. She placed her head on his torso "What will you do with Gyokuro?" she asked, as he looked at her. "Whatever you like." he said, as she frowned "Hurt her. Badly." she said, as he nodded. Then, a smirk came to her face, as she looked at him seductively "How about you fulfill that promise of yours?" she asked, as he smirked.

 _ **Warning! Lemon: If you're underage or don't want to read, skip to the next bold words.**_

As soon as she said it, Naruto pounced her, kissing her lips, as she returned it full force. She started roaming her hands below his shirt, feeling his strong chest, as he rubbed her back. Their tongues twirled, battling for dominance. Suddenly, he growled into the kiss, when her leg grazed his growing erection. She giggle, as he switched places with her, pushing her back, deepening the kiss, as his hands ripped her gown. He started kissing her neck, as she moaned and felt his hands massaging her melons. He kept going down slowly, kissing and nibbling all the right spots, as she whimpered, feeling her lower parts becoming wet. He placed one arm on her rear, as he sucked on one breast, playing with the other. He switched, paying special attention to the nipples, sucking and pinching them. He went lower, as he started to eat her out, causing her moans to increase in volume. He licked her insides, memorizing every pleasure spot inside her. Then, he pressed three fingers inside at once, sucking her clit. Her screams would have pierced the heavens, if not for the soundproof seals, as she cummed instantly, having not felt a man's touch for a long time. Naruto licked her love juices, smirking at her. He rose, tearing off his clothes and going into his One-Tailed State, as she transformed into her Shinso Vampire Form, without the wings. She smiled seductively, as she rose as well, but stood on her knees. She smirked, seeing his large dick standing at attention. She wrapped her fingers around it, slowly jerking it off. She paid attention to every detail, from the enormous head, the defined veins, it's rock-like hardness, even his large testicles full of cum. She opened her mouth, before swallowing it fully in one go, causing him to moan. She started bobbing her head up and down, her tongue twirling around his dick, before she tilted her head, giving it a slap from inside her mouth, causing him to groan. She then took it off, licking it's side, before taking it again, deepthroating him like a professional. He felt his control breaking, as he forced her to her back, placing his knees to her sides, before thrusting his cock between her breasts. She squeezed them together around his cock, using her mouth to pleasure the part her breasts couldn't cover. He thrusted in and out, as he felt himself cumming. She looked at his rapidly twitching cock, before a huge spray of semen fell on her face and breasts, before she opened her mouth, taking the spurts inside. He came for a whole minute, as she licked his dick clean in a few seconds. She then pushed her own large breasts in her own mouth, licking off the cum from them. She licked her lips, as he grew back to full mast.

He grabbed her, spinning her around and placing her on all fours. He thrusted inside her ass in one go, causing her to scream in pleasure. He groaned, feeling the tightness of her hole. It was milking him, as he was struggling to drag it back. He used his enormous strength, slowly thrusting, but accelerating. Soon, he was thrusting in and out of her in no time, his hips a blur. He slapped her ass, causing it to jiggle and her to moan. He kept slapping her ass, before he felt her tightening, as she orgasmed. He growled, as the hotness and tightness of her rear made him release his load inside her. His thrusts slowed down, before he took it out, cum escaping from her ass. However, he wasn't done, for he immediately thrusted in her hot and wet pussy, enjoying it's tightness and her moans. He took it off, before grabbing her and pushing her to the wall, smashing her breasts on it and thrusted back with such force that her ass jiggled. She moaned, as his dick was reaching her innermost parts. She felt it grazing her inner walls, his cock head twitching, leaking precum that increased his speeds. Her moans increased, as he grabbed her breasts from behind, pistoning in and out of her like an animal in heat. She turned, yelling " **I am cumming!"** as he nodded with a growl and kissed her full on the lips. He then bit her neck, causing her to scream, as the mating mark formed. They orgasmed together, as love juices and semen mixed, trickling down her legs. She panted, before he placed her on the bed as she fell into unconsciousness. _**Lemon End**_

 _ **Fighting Pit**_

The time has come, for the fight between Naruto and Gyokuro. They stood in the sand pit, opposite of each other, wearing the same clothes. On the stands were Vampire Lords, Naruto's mates, Issa and two young girls. The first has bluish black hair and blood red slitted eyes. She wore a traditional Chinese cheongsam in black, with knee high combat boots. She was Akua Shuzen, the oldest child of Issa. The second had tanned skin, long blonde hair and eyes same as Akua. She wore a flowing white dress, with long white gloves and boots. She also had a white tiara on her head. She was Kahlua Shuzen, Issa's second child. They both frowned, though Kahlua's face also held worry for her mother. Nothing was being said, as they looked at the two in the pit. Naruto cracked his hands, then made a 'Come here' motion. She growled, transforming into her True Form, as her hair became silver and her eyes red. She said " **Enemy Zero**!, as to his interest, two eyes appeared on her palms. She aimed her palm at him, as she used ' **Jigen-Tou'** , only for Naruto, to her shock, to dodge it effortlessly. "How?" she asked, only to gasp in pain, as Naruto appeared in front of her and elbowed her gut. She fell to the ground, only for him to grab her by her hair. He raised her up, punched her twice in her stomach with enough force to destroy some of her organs, before kicking her sides, cracking her ribs and blasting her to a wall. Cracks formed where she fell to, as she slowly rose with a groan, blood trickling down her lips, fury in her eyes. She rushed at him, attempting to punch him, only for him to disappear and appear behind her, kicking her back, as she felt pain beyond measure. He then placed his arms on the ground, as his legs grabbed her neck, before raising her and slamming her to the ground, turning a half circle. Blood flowed from her head, as she had trouble rising. She turned to him, coughing "How can't my tracking find you." she said lowly, as he smirked "Not my problem. Now, Akasha told me to hurt you and I will do just that." he said, as she growled "Fuck that slut. That Vampiric insult.". That was the last words she spoke.

Naruto punched her throat, destroying her vocal cords. He punched her sides, cracking her ribs, before punching her gut with enough force to turn all of her insides into mush. He then kicked her legs, breaking both of them, before grabbing her arms and jumping above her and behind her, pulling them down, as a sickening crack was heard. He then hit her back with his elbow, breaking her spine, before kicking her to the air. He reappeared above her, grabbing her neck and slamming her to the ground. He raised her up, before tearing her head off her shoulders. Then, he dropped the head, before closing his fist, burning her body in black flames, a look of passing fury on his face. He spat the ground, before leaving the Arena, as the crowd soon dispersed.

He came back up, looking at Issa, who had a sad look in his face, but also one of understanding. He turned to his daughters, as they bowed. He nodded "I am sorry for your loss, but your mother had to pay." he said, as Kahlua nodded "We understand." she said, while Akua frowned. "She wasn't my mother." she said, glaring at Issa slightly. He didn't say anything about it, instead he turned to Issa "Tomorrow we shall take our leave. We are to go to the Yoko Country. I would like you, as the representative of the Vampire Clan, to attend." he said, causing him to nod "Your wish is my command." he said, as Naruto nodded, turning to the girls "You are also welcome." he said, as they bowed. "I shall be going to my chambers. We have a long trip tomorrow." he said, as Gyuki and Akasha followed him, Ura and Omote staying with their sisters. As he walked down, Akasha spoke "What will happen in the Yoko Lands?" she asked as he smirked "A Bijuu coronation."

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So, Naruto got the entire Vampire race under his thumb, easily killed Gyokuro, before proclaiming his plans regarding Yoko country. Sorry if it was short, I didn't know what to do in the Shuzen Household, while I also didn't know what to do regarding Akua and Kahlua. Eventually, I settled to bring them with Naruto. Now, the Vampire Families I added don't play any purpose. They are just names. Something will play a purpose, but I won't say what it is. Any questions you have, please sent them. Thunderito out!**


	14. Chapter 13: King

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with chapter eleven of The Demon God. This chapter features the visit of Naruto to the Yokos and a Coronation. Read AN in bottom. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Chapter 13: King**

 _ **Yoko Palace**_

Naruto, his mates and all of the Bijuu were walking through a lush forest, the trees enormous, capable of piercing the clouds. They were in the Lands of the Yoko, going towards the Yoko Palace, built on the side of a great Mountain. Even with the trees, they could see the tip of the Mountain, named FoxDen. Reddish-black clouds surrounded it, probably because of the dust rising from the reddish-grey mountain stone. The trip was uneventful, as they were talking about the Yokos. Issa and his other two daughters weren't with them, deciding to come one day later, as a matter regarding the Northern Japanese Vampires occurred and it required Issa's attention, with Naruto's approval. He also told him to bring Kokoa with him once he comes. Eventually, after a few hours of walking, they finally reached the edge of the forest, where a wall was built. It was made of wood, it's top sharpened. Two large wooden towers stood at the sides of a wooden gate. On top of them were guards wearing red leather armour and holding longbow. The moment they saw him, one of them waved behind the gate. It slowly opened as Naruto saw a woman, accompanied by twelve men. All of the men wore blood-red samurai armour, decorated by black spikes on various parts of the body. They each wore a helmet shaped like a fox's head, with a black flame between the ears. They each had a Tachi and a Kodachi sheathed, while they held a Nodachi. They were placed in two lines of six. In front, was a woman with long red hair and violet eyes. She wore a pitch black Samurai armour, the same type as the men, only the spikes and the flame were crimson. She had two Wakizashi strapped on her waist, two Katana in an 'X' behind her back, along with a black Gunbai, decorated with red flames.

The moment Naruto approached them, they all kneeled, along with the other soldiers inside the walls. Naruto observed for a few moments the inside. It appeared to be a guarding post, the first line of defence for the Palace. He could see rows upon rows of soldiers, tents and armour stands. So far, he could see three different types of soldiers. The first were the ones wearing leather armour. They used longbows, while a Tsurugi was strapped on their waist. The second wore light Armour, composed of a chestplate, gauntlets, greaves and boots. They had a Naginata and a Tanto. The third wore normal Samurai Armour and had a Kodachi and Tachi. He assumed they were light, normal and heavy soldiers of the first line of defense, as the soldiers behind the woman hand far better weapons and Armour than those here. He also noticed some ballistas and catapults, defensive siege engines in case of an Attack. He inwardly smirked, glad to see the Yoko's had not given up on their safe nature. That, or news of his arrival came and they prepared specifically for that.

He then made a gesture, as the female warrior, who appeared to be their leader, rose and bowed "Greetings Juubi-sama. It is a great honour to meet you. My name is Kushina." she said, as he nodded "Greetings as well. I trust you are my… escort?" he asked. She nodded "Indeed. I am Kushina, Commander of the Yoko Armies and Second In command in the Yoko Race. Though now that your majesty has returned, I am fourth." she said, her tone showing no signs of loathing or anger. And even if she was a perfect actress, he could tell by her heartbeat that she was telling the truth. "Is Mito still the Head in my absence?" he asked and got a nod in response. "Indeed. I assume you would like to see her right away?" she asked, as he nodded. She nodded in response and did a hand seal, as the warriors behind her nodded and went to their sides, evenly spread out, ready to deal with any issue. He sent a discreet glance to Isobu, who nodded and vanished. Kushina started walking, with Naruto, his mates and the warriors following. They started climbing the long stairs, leading to the palace. The sides of the stairs were decorated with Yokos. The Yokos at the base had a single tail and at the top four tails. He whistled, looking at the palace, while the girls looked in awe. It was exactly as he remembered it. Tall, imposing and perfectly defensible. Made of red and white stone, it stretched to the entire mountain side. It's roof was covered in black bricks, with a gold kitsune grabbing it on top. Yokos wearing bronze Samurai Armor, holding bows, with Chokuto on their backs, were on the front, guarding the outside residence. They were on the stairs, on the doors, on the balconies, even on the roof. As they made their way up, the palace doors, made of Acacia Wood and decorated by two Five-Tailed Yoko statues at the sides. They were large and decorated with gold and various other precious metals. Kushina nodded at the two guards of the gate, who each had a grey band wrapped around their left bicep, as they bowed to Naruto and opened the gate.

They made their way inside the grand palace. It was similar in decorations to Issa's castle, except for Vampiric paintings, it had paintings of Kitsune Battles, important events, the seasons, nature and even the Bijuu. Also, instead of suits of armour, it had statues. Intricate vases set on stands, glass shelves with historical items, all could be seen and admired. Shinobi wearing silver-coloured heavy armour could be seen guarding and patrolling, in larger quantities than Issa's castle. They each held a Naginata, a Tsurugi on their backs and dual Kamas on their waist. They each bowed, as Naruto passed them, nodding slightly at each of them. After ten minutes of silent walking, they came across two large doors made of wood and gold. Two Nodachi-wielding Samurai, their armor a shining gold, stood at the door. The moment they saw Kushina, they opened the door for her, as the throne room became visible. Naruto walked inside, smirking as he looked at Mito, wearing a royal blue kimono with purple swirls and white flames licking the sleeves. She was bowing, standing in front of all the thrones. He approached her, as she kneeled "Welcome back Juubi-sama, Kyuubi-sama." she said, as they nodded with smiles and went to sit on their thrones. Naruto sat in the black eyes throne and Kurama sat in the red fox throne. Naruto groaned, shifting in the throne comfortably "I missed my chair." he said, as his mates took positions to his left and the Bijuu to his right. He turned to Mito "How are you Mito?" he asked, as she sat down to her seat, with Kushina doing the same , the guards taking positions around the room. She smiled "I am well Naruto-sama. The Yoko race have been anxiously waiting for your arrival." she said, as he nodded "Right, how is your power?" he asked. "It hasn't gotten bigger Naruto-sama. I am still a Seven Tailed Fox. However, young Kushina here is a Six Tails. I have a feeling she would be the first to reach the Eighth Tail since Goro a millennium ago ." she said, as Kushina blushed from the praise. Naruto smirked "Ah yes, Goro-chan. Remind me why I killed him?" he asked Kurama as she smirked "He challenged you for the right of my hand." she said, as he nodded, remembering the events. "I see. You! How is your Kitsune training coming?" he asked, as Kushina yelped, then took a breath and spoke "It has been going well Naruto-sama. I have mastered the **KitsuneBi** , the art of sealing and the art of nature. I am adept at the art of illusions, the art of healing, while I am good at Wind and Earth Manipulation." she said, as he nodded. However, Mito chose to add something "She has also invented an S-Rank technique, called 'Adamantine Chains.' she said, as Kushina blushed at the nod he sent her, his face holding a look of praise. "Now, that the atmosphere has lighten up a bit, we are to discuss two things. Firstly, Mito you have one week to gather all the Yoko Lords, the lords under Yoko territory, along with the leaders of all the Races allied to me. In exactly seven days, the coronation shall begin." he said, as she widened her eyes and nodded. "Now, as for the second. Three, two, one!" he said, as suddenly the doors opened when he said 'one'. Keito, Ruby, Gyuki, Isobu and two people entered. One was a woman, with short purple hair and brown eyes. Her clothing was… unique to say the least. She wore a fishnet shirt, that did little to hide her large D-Cup breasts, along with a purple miniskirt. Above, she had a sandy-brown trenchcoat. Next to her was a man with short spiky brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He wore a black and yellow striped shirt, black jeans and black boots. He had yellow wristbands, while two gold curved knives hung from his belt. Ruby took one step forward and bowed "Naruto-sama, this is Anko, mistress of the Jorogumo Clan. This is Gildas, Master of the Tsuchigumo Clan." she introduced them, as they bowed.

Naruto tilted his head "I called you here to discuss some-" he couldn't stop talking, as Gildas eyed Kurama and licked his lips "Hey foxy, why don't you ditch him and come with me, to have some-" that was the last thing he said, as Naruto sent an orb of black flames at his head, blowing up his face. He dispersed the flames, as his head was missing, the wound cauterized. "Take this filth out of here." he spat out, as two soldiers did just that. He turned to Anko "From this day forward, the Tsuchigumo Clan is banished from Yoko territory. Half of their lands are transferred to the Jorogumo Clan, along with seventy five per cent of their money, artifacts, belongings and resources. The rest are to go to the Yoko's." he said, as Anko widened her eyes. She kneeled "Thank you very much Juubi-sama. My Clan won't forget your generosity." she said humbly as he nodded. "Glad to hear it. In seven days the coronation shall begin. You are invited." he said, as she nodded "I shall be there. Anything else you require of me?" she asked as he shook his head. She nodded, standing up and bowing, before giving Keito a smile and exiting.

Naruto turned to her "Happy?" he asked, as she nodded with a smile "Very." she said. He nodded back "Now, Mito. How many do you assume to be the guests, families added?" he asked, as she scratched her chin. "The Yoko Clan has 10 Elders, 40 Lords and 50 family members altogether those 50. So that is 100. 50 more from the Lords under our command and around 150 important figures and lords from other Races and Countries. That would make it around three hundred. We got enough room for that. If we add the two hundred Fire Guard members, the throne room for the coronation would be perfectly filled." she said, as he nodded. "I assume the Fire Guard is new. However, the rest of the soldiers wore the uniforms of the Old Divisions. Are they still active?" he asked, as Kushina nodded "Indeed they are. The Fire Guard is my personal division, meant to protect the Royal Yoko family, your family Naruto-sama, along with guarding the throne room. The rest of the divisions are still functional, however, with the lesser guarding space, we have more men to spare." she said, as he nodded. "Alright. Have the Gold Corps guard the Throne Entrance, the hallway leading to the Throne Room and the Main Hall. I want the Silver Cloaks to protect the rest of the Hallways, along with the Entrance. The Bronze Shields are to keep their positions, but those on the entrance must form a defensive point in the middle of the stairs, as the Silver Cloaks will take their place. Finally, have the Yoko Levy Men increase the guard." he finished, as Kushina memorized the commands. "Mito, you know what to do regarding the coronation." he said, as she nodded. "That is all. Dismissed." he said, as they nodded and left, with only his mates staying. "Want to try the beds?" he asked, getting smirks.

 _ **7 Days Later**_

Seven days had passed since Naruto arrived at the Yoko Palace. It was finally time, time for the coronation. Security at the palace was tight, numerous patrols, guard posts and defensive techniques set for the event. Numerous guests had arrived, all from different races a day prior to the event, to swear loyalty to Naruto and discuss problems, alliances and proposals. All had gone as Naruto had planned. Now, it was time for the coronation. The throne room was filled to the brim by guests, all dressed in noble clothing. Two hundred Samurai armed for war surrounded the throne room. Up on the throne, stood Naruto. He was wearing an Obsidian Black Demonic Looking Armour, with large spikes on the shoulders, knees, elbows, gauntlets and grieves. It had gold lining around it, while it looked capable of taking a million hits without a scratch, while also being light as a feather. His sword, was sheathed by his side. He currently had his eyes closed, until he felt something on his Head "Behold Shinju Naruto! Juubi no Ookami, Lord of the Bijuu, God of Demons and the King of Monsters!" exclaimed Mito, as on top of Naruto's head, was a crown made of platinum, with black jewels decorating it. "Long may he reign!" she yelled, as the rest of the room followed her " **Long may he reign!** ". He turned, as Kurama also kneeled. Mito raised an identical crown with amethysts. "Behold Shinju Kurama! Kyuubi no Yoko, Lady of the Bijuu and Queen of Yokos!" she said, as Kurama rose with a smile. Both Naruto and Kurama sat down, as Akasha, Ura and Omote approached. Akasha wore a pure white dress, Ura wore a pitch black dress and Omote wore a blood-red dress. She pressed a platinum crown with rubies on it "Behold Shinju Akasha! Queen of Vampires!" she said, then pressed two gold crowns with rubies on Ura and Omote "Behold Shinju Ura and Shinju Omote! Princesses of Vampires! Long may they reign!" she said, as the rest followed her words. The three stepped back, with Kurumu, Mizore and Tamao approaching. Kurumu wore a golden dress, Mizore a lavender one and Tamao an Azure one. She pressed a platinum crown with emeralds on Kurumu, a platinum crown with sapphires on Mizore and a platinum crown with pearls on Tamao. "Behold! Shinju Kurumu, Queen of Succubus! Shinju Mizore, Queen of Yuki-Onna's! Shinju Tamao, Queen of Mermaids! Long may they reign!" she said, as they chanted with her. Finally, the entire room bowed, as Naruto nodded in approval. He rose, looking at each of them, his eyes holding unquestionable authority and overwhelming power. Mito approached him, giving him a ruby decorated silver chalice, filled to the brim with wine. Similar, but less aristocratic cups were given to each of the guests. He looked at it for a moment, before looking back at them. Finally, after a moment of silence, he began speaking "This day, won't mark the beginning of a new king. It won't mark the beginning of a new conqueror. And it won't mark the beginning of a new start." he said, raising his cup in the air "This day, marks the beginning of a new age! The age, of the Bijuu reign!" he said, as the people also raised their cups. They drunk the wine, as Naruto enjoyed its taste.

 _ **Outpost**_

The outpost outside the Palace was relatively quiet. The only sounds were the pleasant talks between the guards regarding the new king, the sound of metal when patrols walked, the wind blowing lowly and the flickering torches, raising sparks in the air. The defenses were raised to the brim. The once wooden walls were upgraded to enchanted stone walls with wooden support and instead of two wooden towers, in the place stood two enormous towers. Towers of lesser height also spread out evenly throughout the wall. The normal leather armour of the light troops was changed to iron-padded leather armour. The medium-armoured troops added chainmail sleeves and leggings. Finally, the heavy armoured warriors gained more protection with better armour parts. Their weapons were even better, a noticeable change magic metal arrows. All of the troops were doubled, maybe even tripled, just for the sake of the coronation. They were designed in three units. Unit one was the light armour. Unit two the medium armour and Unit three the heavy armour. Each unit had ten thousand men. Unit one stretched across the walls, with two thousand men next to the gate. Unit two patrolled the ground, with squadrons placed in many spots, while a thousand backed up the gate guards. Unit Three covered the stairs, forming a phalanx meant to guard it, while three thousand were on the right and three thousand on the left. Finally, numerous siege engines were added. On top of the walls were fire cauldrons, meant to ignite arrows. Oil Cauldrons were placed on top of the gate. Catapults, ballistas, guillotines, all were set on top and below the walls. Finally, spikes and trenches were dug outside. All in all, it seemed that only an entire army of a million could hope to breach the outpost. And even then, they would suffer a lot of injuries. In other words, it seemed unbreachable.

In a tent located near the gate, stood many crates, holding magical silver spikes. They were specifically made to be placed on the Brog, a special ballista behind the gate, meant to skewer any Vampire. It fired those spikes at speeds not even an Elder Vampire could dodge. Not one person seemed to notice a figure, whose appearance was entirely hidden by a black hooded cloak. He silently entered the tent, observing the spikes, before raising his palm. A red corrosive mist escaped from his cloaked hand, eroding and destroying the crystals. He disappeared without a sound, appearing on top of the gate. He started silently killing the guards, cracking their necks or piercing their armour. In less than a minute, by moving instantaneously, he had killed the guards in the entire wall, placing those in the open in a way they seemed alive. He then appeared in front of the gate and raised his arm. A small glow appeared on it, as a small smirk came from the shadows of his hood.

 _ **Palace**_

Naruto sighed in content, at the sweet taste of his drink. He looked around, as everyone chatted amongst themselves, dancing, drinking and enjoying the event to the fullest. His mates were conversing among the guests, speaking with grace and maturity. Suddenly, he rose, as everyone turned to him. He coughed once, before looking at them "I am a realist. I know that like before, some of you may want to deny my claim to the world. True, you have grown smarter in the centuries, understanding what will happen if you try anything. However, I understand that your will may break any reasoning you have. So, I shall be a good ruler and ask you this. Which of you, denies my right to rule?" he asked, looking at them. The response was the sound of an enormous explosion, that shook the entire throne room, as a blast of Youki could be felt, monstrous and dark. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he could sense that the Youki was familiar He instantly rose, moving ahead, as Kurama and the other Bijuu followed him. Naruto's mates, Kushina and Mito followed, as Kushina's and Mito's personal guard surrounded them, while the rest of the guards protected the guests, who were eager to see what happened.

Naruto came outside first, looking down below. Half of the staircase was blown to smithereens, along with the entire outpost. Blood red flames licked the destroyed walls and tents, along with the ground. The entire Outpost Guard, except for five men was destroyed, burned, mutilated and broken. Arrows from the Palace Guard flew like rain, only to bounce off an invisible barrier. Naruto raised his arm, as the arrows stopped, then curled his hand into a fist, telling everyone not to move from their spot. He scowled, as the five remaining troops charged, only to get cut down from a mere roundhouse kick, that cracked the necks of all five. He looked at the man. He wore a medieval knight's armour, one of the first crusader types. It was heavy full plate armour, made of a blood-red metal. The shoulderpads had curved spikes, same for elbows and knees. The gauntlets were clawed and possessed a jagged shape. He had a great helm, with a black bat on top of it. Black runes run along his entire armour, while a black metal rosario was pressed onto the middle of his chest, with a round ruby in the middle. In his belt, a sword could be seen. It was a sheathless crossword, made of blood-red metal, the handle black. A ruby was at the pommel, while black runes could be seen running along the blades, forming a phrase of power. He looked up, as blood red eyes, glowing like red gems in the light, could be seen, looking at Naruto.

Naruto took off his crown, giving it to Kurama, as the knight did the same with his helmet, revealing his face. He had long silver hair, tied in a high ponytail with black wire. His blood-red eyes were slitted, while his skin was pale. He possessed an angular jaw, while his face possessed an emotionless look, except for his eyes, who showed a sense of familiarity, power, wisdom and anger. Naruto jumped off the ground, looking at the man. He narrowed his eyes at him "I never thought you would return to these lands, **Shinso**." he said, as everyone, mainly the Vampires, widened their eyes. Shinso crossed his arms "I suppose I could say the same for you Naruto. After all, I heard you disappeared." he said, his voice aristocratic and powerful. He frowned, mimicking Shinso's stance "I don't vanish for long. Why are you here?" he asked. Shinso tilted his head "I heard you decided to take over the world. I heard you took over the Vampire Race. I forbid that." he said, unsheathing his blade, a red aura oozing off of it. Naruto smirked, unsheathing his own blade, which oozed black aura "Do you honestly believe you can kill me, **Bat**?" he asked. Shinso smirked, falling into a stance "Indeed I do, **Wolf**." he replied. Naruto's smirk turned into a grin "Prepare for oblivion." he said, as they both disappeared.

A large 'clang' could be heard and seen from the middle of their distance, before a shockwave ripped the ground around them, strong gusts of wind picking up. The two reappeared, their swords crossed, before Naruto kicked Shinso right in the stomach, sending him flying back at enormous speeds, crashing through dozens of trees, as Naruto followed him. Shinso released a wave of Youki from his body, destroying surrounding trees and stopping himself, raising his blade to block Naruto's downward swing, which made the ground below him cave in. He pushed him back, before kicking to the shoulder, making him spin in mid-air, then swung his blade, making a cut across the chestplate, though no blood came out. Naruto forced himself to his feet, before appearing behind Shinso at blinding speeds, blood spurting out of his sides, which were cut by Naruto, only for the wounds to heal. Naruto groaned "Looks like I will need to kick this up a notch, if I want to kill you." he said, as Shinso smirked, a huge wave of Youki being released from him, making his eyes glow. Naruto went into his Two-Tailed State, his blade gaining a red circle. They disappeared, appearing in the middle of the area, swinging their blades to each other, as the clash tore off trees in a hundred foot radius. They started swinging their blades at rapid speeds, with each clash a part of the forest being destroyed. Naruto send a downward swing, only to be blocked and countered with a low thrust. He parried, aiming to pierce his throat. Shinso sent his sword quickly to his right, redirecting the thrust behind him, before twisting his arm and attempting to slice his shoulder. Naruto disappeared, appearing behind him, aiming to cut him in half from the waist, with Shinso turning and blocking it. However, he didn't expect a punch from Naruto, which broke his chestplate in a million pieces, as he felt like he was being rammed by a battering ram. He jumped back, as a red mark appeared on his chest that didn't seem to heal. Shinso frowned "So, now you can nullify healing factors huh?" he asked. His response was Naruto attempting to skewer him like a pig. Shinso ducked under the blow, cutting Naruto's leg armor in half with the blade. His black leather pants were now visible, sporting a large cut. In turn, Naruto swung his sword at his feet, forcing Shinso to jump, only to widen his eyes as Naruto's palm thrusted his chest, only for a black beam to consume him, before throwing him to the trees. Naruto turned to look at Shinso once the smoke and debris cleared, to find him armourless, naked and full of wounds, panting, his eyes full of anger.

"Alright Wolf. Now you got me mad!" he roared, as with the Rosario gone, his True Form could be released. An enormous tower of Black Youki rose, darker than night itself. The ground cracked under the pressure, as Shinso transformed. He stood taller and more muscular, all of his wounds healed. His pale skin became even paler, almost white and smooth. His silver hair, became snow white, with light grey tips. The sclera of his eyes was black, the iris becoming smaller, the slit pupils widening, adrenaline coursing through. Eight enormous bat wings grew from behind his back, as his nails became black claws. He smiled "Let's try this again." he said, disappearing.

Naruto widened his eyes, before collapsing to the ground in pain, as five horizontal scars appeared in his chest, blood spouting off, with the healing factor slowing down. He disappeared, reappearing a few feet away, only to get 5 more scars, this time vertical, in his chest, forming a cross. He growled, swinging his sword as a black crescent wave was released from it, only to be redirected to the side by Shinso, the smile still in place. He growled, before a gravity shockwave was released from his body, that pushed Shinso back, before he sent a blast of hellfire at him, only to be countered with a blast of crimson flames. The flames struggled for dominance, but Naruto's prevailed, pushing Shinso back, surrounding him in a ball of fire. When the fire stopped, Shinso was revealed, protected by his batwings, who had scorch marks on them and even tear marks. Shinso's smile disappeared "You ruined my wings." he said, before turning his hand into a spike, piercing Naruto's chest, as Shinso teleported in front of him. The spike glowed red "Goodbye, **mutt**." he said, as a crimson fire beam tore through Naruto's chest, forming a large hole, before an explosion surrounded him. Shinso smirked, before disappearing, going back to the palace.

Unknown to him, when the smoke cleared, it revealed a panting Naruto who was on one knee, with a huge hole in his chest, slowly closing. Multiple burns and open wounds were on his body, his armor gone. He looked down at his palm, where a puddle of blood had formed, from the blood running from his chest 'Pain…. This is why." he looked back, as his eyes turned pitch-black, the rings and tomoe becoming blood-red " **This is why I fight!"** he growled, before releasing an inhuman roar, that was heard in the entire monster world. An enormous pillar of Youki, twice the size of the one he released in the fight with Kuyo, appeared and tore the sky. Black lightning course through it, as the ground exploded with power. The beam vanished, before another explosion occurred, as a black figure disappeared at extreme speeds. Kuyo, who was speeding away, suddenly felt immense pain, as something crashed on his back and sent him flying into a tree, tearing through dozens of them,before he felt another on his chest, but even stronger, as he was sent flying well beyond the place he originally fought Naruto in. He skidded to the ground painfully, before slowly rising, his body decorated with slice wounds. He looked in anger and shock at the figure before him. It was Naruto, however instead of a Youki Shroud, his body was completely surrounded by a black-flame like aura, almost appeared to be glued on him. Thick red lines appeared on his arms, legs and torso, while six red magatama appeared on his neck. Finally, 5 black tails moved behind him the white ethereal tails gone. Naruto laughed, his tone like that of a maniac "Well. It's been a long time since I entered this. It's time for the Harbinger of Death, to bring some death!" he yelled, as he vanished at light speed, before kicking Shinso in the chin, breaking it and sending him flying into the air at blinding speeds. He reappeared in front of him and started punching and kicking him, moving at speeds, the only thing visible a black blur. Pain erupted in every part of Shinso's body, as blood erupted from his mouth. Naruto finished his combo with five rib-cracking punches and a kick that sent him to the ground, a scar opened in his chest. He teleported back to the ground, seeing Shinso covered in a puddle of blood, black spots all over his body. He smirked down at him " **I could kill you right now. However, I think it's time for you to learn true fear!"** he said.

To Shinso's shock and horror, Naruto changed in front of his eyes. He became a figure only whispered in legends. A wolf the size of a mountain, with red markings and ten enormous tails. His eyes were pitch-black with four red rings and nine red tomoe. He grinned, showing his fangs "Prepare to die." he said, before opening his mouth, forming a black ball of concentrated Youki, before swallowing it, smoke rising from his lips. The last thing his immortal eyes saw, was a black beam disintegrating him and sending him into oblivion.

As soon as the smoke cleared and Naruto felt Shinso's lifeforce no longer existing, he roared, his voice being heard throughout the forest. He went back into his normal form, just as the Bijuu appeared. Kurama licked her lips, seeing his naked form. Naruto sighed, unsealing new clothes to wear. "So how was the battle?" she asked, as he smirked "Boring." he said.

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I sure did! I was gonna make two chapters and an epilogue, but I made it into one big, with an epilogue! On Tuesday the new story shall come out! I can't wait! I don't have anything to say. More will be explained on the epilogue. Until next time, Thunderito out!**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Thunderito here with the Epilogue of The Demon God. Read AN in bottom. It contains info on new story. On with the end of this journey!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot of the story that isn't connected to Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _Five years had passed. Five years since Naruto defeated Shinso, five years since he became King of Monsters. After that day, he started his campaign for world domination. He sent a letter to every single lord, leader, commander and Head which wasn't under his command, giving him two choices. One, to swear loyalty to him. Two, to die. Most chose the second option, mainly the Phoenixes and the Werewolves, with Naruto cutting their numbers in half. The Bijuu and his armies were swift this time, not pulling any punches. Their assault was swift, precise and overwhelming. In less than a month, the entire Monster World was under his command. However, the problems hadn't fully ended. Attempts of revolutions occurred from time to time but they were all quenched. However, everything had turned for the better. The Monster World was at peace and was blooming. The technology progressed by leaps and bounds, outgrowing even the Humans. Military, economy, society, it was all affected. Mecha Suits, Transport Planes, Plasma screens, it all helped. Yokai Academy also became greater than ever. He had Tsukune, after teaching him a few 'tricks', to be disguised as a Warlock, become the new Headmaster, after Mikogami and Fuhai took positions in the government regarding Technology Growth. Tsukune grew up to be a man capable of taking down any B-Rank Monster, a most impressive feat, impressive enough to win Yukari's heart at least. He had Ruby to be Tsukune's assistant and keep an eye out, giving him information. Speaking of Ruby, his slaves and mates were alright. He had Keito become the Leader of the Jorogumo's, giving her control of the silk industries. He also acquired two new slaves, in the form of Tsurara and Ageha, who wanted him to ravish them. And that is what he did. They were his slaves, his representatives in their Nations, assisting his Queens. Akasha was on Castle Shinso, leading the Vampires. Kurumu led the Succubus, Mizore the Yuki-Onnas and Tamao the Mermaids. Kurama did what she always did, leading the Bijuu, while being Queen of the Yokos, though she gave a lot of freedom to Kushina, to the latter's gratitude of the trust she had gained. As for Omote and Ura, they spend their days with Naruto in his personal Castle, the Bijuu Fort, along with one thousand other servants. Naruto gained many son's and daughter's and so did the other Bijuu, finding mates of their own. Eventually, after a hundred millennia, Naruto and his first-born, which was a child of Ura's, named Menma, had a fight. It was said to shake the Heavens, forcing Naruto to use the full power of his five tails, while the kid used all of his might and still lost. However, after the match, Naruto smirked, laid down his crown, as he, the Bijuu and his mates vanished from the earth. A funeral was made, of the greatest King to ever live. Monuments rose for Naruto and his Nine Bijuu. He was forever remembered in History as the Demon God, the Ultimate Monster, King of the World and Protector of the Realm, upholding peace for the longest time ever recorded. However, a saying was created, which passed on to legend. The saying was this:_

" _ **It had stopped for many years. Returned the thing everyone fears. The Chaos arrived and brought as tears. As the ending we all wait nears. But rejoice, release your breath. The time has come of the Harbinger of Death. Prepare yourself, there's nothing odd. It's but the return, of the Demon God."**_

 **Oh god. Oh the feels. Hope you liked the Epilogue. It's short I know, but it shows what happened. For those who will ask, I don't plan to make a sequel. If I do, it will be more like the stories where Naruto has lived for millennia, the world changed, he fights in the new one. And it won't be the R+V world, it will be some other world. Now, regarding the new story. It is called Naruto: The Shadow Blade. Is it cringy? I Don't know, I don't mind. Now, some of you may ask. How will Naruto be Uber-Godlike in a story regarding a Game, where he is restricted by Levels? Of course, I won't add Chakra. No, he will be Uber Op for two reasons. I won't say much except give three hints. One, his Real life status. Two, hidden abilities. Three, NINJA. The only thing I will reveal is that he WILL Dual Wield, but I intend to make it different and more exciting that simply two swords. I will also say No Harem! It will be strictly Naruto/Asuna. Also, because I have a friend who is a hardcore SAO fan, not that I am not, but when he heard this idea he was like, 'don't even show me', I shall say this. Hardcore SAO fans, don't be like that. I understand that Kirito/Asuna pairing is perfect, but this is simply for fun. Also, you guys will most likely have a part in this story, for I will be asking for advice regarding Naruto's path. And just a heads up, while I intend to do it up until the end of Sword Art Online II, I won't have Naruto in the GGO, unless it is requested a lot and even then he will only be at the tournament. Finally, I would like to thank everyone who has watched this story. I am very glad you liked it. Your support so far has been a major boost to me. Reading your reviews, responding, it makes me happy you're happy. To those who didn't like my stories, I ain't sad. I don't expect everyone to like this story. I do hope you may find future stories more appealing though. Unless you flamed me, in that case I am negative. See you next time in the new story! Thunderito out!**


End file.
